Changes
by sb4ever
Summary: Is it possible to find love again when your dreams have been shattered?
1. Chapter 1

Changes

Rating: K

Genre: Romance

Disclaimers: not mine

Summary: Is it possible to find love again when your life has been shattered? Alternate Universe

Warning: I don't know if this is absolutely necessary but there is a character death.

A/N: STFBEye characters are again placed in an alternate universe. Please keep in mind certain creative liberties have been taken in the writing of this story because after all, these characters may be real to us but ultimately, they still exist in reel time only. Otherwise, their lives would be very different if I had anything to say about it!

----------

Chapter 1

Bobby Manning sat on the deck looking at the view before him—rolling green hills, trees dotting the landscape against the expansive blue sky—a peaceful vista made to order to soothe the soul. Then why did he feel so empty?

Footsteps were heard behind him. "Hey, Bobby," called out a masculine voice, "how 'bout some lunch?"

"Not hungry, mate," replied Bobby. "Maybe later."

Jack Hudson eyed the tall Aussie in concern. Since the accident that claimed the life of his fiancée six month ago, the normally ebullient man had become withdrawn, at times fluctuating between anger and apathy.

"You need to eat something," Jack said mildly. "You hardly ate any breakfast."

"I appreciate your concern but I'll eat when I'm ready," Bobby said in a tired voice.

Jack opened his mouth to argue but snapped it shut. Bobby could be stubborn when he chose.

"All right," Jack responded. "By the way, you have that doctor's appointment at two. The receptionist said to come early to fill out the usual forms."

"Why do I need to see another doctor?" Bobby grumbled. "I've seen enough to last a life time."

Jack just shrugged. "You're still recovering, Bobby, no matter what you think. Your doctor recommended this Dr. Leland. Besides, you still have to see a physical therapist for that leg and arm." Both had been badly broken in the accident.

"Why can't everyone just leave me alone?" he demanded.

"You will be," pointed out Jack. "No one knows you're here. And here, they leave you alone. But, you still have to see the doctor and continue your physical therapy if you want that arm and leg of yours to regain full function. Dr. Mitchell said it's only a matter of time and you following directions. I told him that latter part may be asking a bit much since you're not so good at that," he smirked.

For the first time that day, a small smile hovered on Bobby's lips. "All right. I'll see this Dr. Leland."

"Good," nodded Jack. "And in the meantime, I'll bring out that sandwich and lemonade. I make a mean tuna fish sandwich if I do say so myself." He left for the kitchen.

Bobby lay back in the recliner thinking how lucky he was to have a friend like Jack. This was Jack's hideaway, the place he came when he wanted to get away from the hustle and bustle of the big city.

They met at the gym ten years ago and quickly became friends despite the differences in their careers. In fact, Jack's girlfriend at the time was the one who had introduced Darcy to him three years ago.

Darcy! It hurt to think of her. Bright and beautiful Darcy with her dark chestnut hair and big brown eyes. He loved her very much. Another three weeks and they would've been married and on their honeymoon in Hawaii. He had been planning to surprise her with two tickets for an inter-island cruise since she had once said she always dreamed of visiting all the islands. Those tickets were now buried on the bottom of a drawer, never to be used.

He closed his eyes in pain. Would he ever be able to love again? He didn't think so. He didn't want to hurt like this ever again.

----------

"Mr. Manning," said the receptionist handing him a clipboard, "Please fill out these forms. The top one is the new patient information sheet-front and back. The second is our patient confidentiality form. Bring them back when you've completed them."

As he clutched the clipboard in one hand, he wondered how to hold it and navigate to a chair with his crutches.

"Here," said a pretty blonde in a lab coat, "let me hold that for you while you get a seat," she offered holding out her hand. "Looks like you have your hands full' she remarked nodding at the crutches. A golden retriever was at her side.

"I'm fine," he said brusquely. "I don't need your help."

Taken aback at his rudeness, her hand dropped to her side. "I only wanted to help," she said quietly. "I'm sorry." She turned towards the counter, forcing a smile. "Here's the report Dr. Leland wanted."

Great," remarked the receptionist taking the folder. "_New patient_," she mouthed, eyebrows raised. Out loud she said, "Don't forget—7:15 in front of the theatre."

"I'll be there," the blonde replied. "C'mon, Levi." The woman and dog retreated down the corridor.

Bobby watched them go. He was sorry he'd been so abrupt but he'd become very sensitive about his condition and hated to have people hovering over him.

"She only wanted to help," Jack commented matter-of-factly as he joined his friend. After dropping off Bobby and parking the car, he entered the clinic just in time to witness the whole scene. He took the clipboard from Bobby.

Bobby shrugged a shoulder "I'm sorry." He hobbled to a seat.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," pointed out Jack as he handed the papers to Bobby.

"I'll never see her again so what does it matter?" said Bobby trying to brush it off.

Jack tilted his head. "It's not that big a place, " he warned his friend. "You might run into her at the market or the post office or maybe even here at the clinic."

"Forget about it," Bobby ordered. "I have."

Jack just shook his head as he sat down next to his friend. "Whatever you say."

----------

"You're coming along fine," pronounced Dr. Leland as he pocketed his stethoscope. "A bit thin but all things considered, you're looking good. I read the report your doctor forwarded and I must say, considering the extent of your injuries, you're doing remarkably well."

Bobby's expression didn't change. He'd seen too many doctors in the past few months to feel pleased about his condition.

"Dr. Mitchell recommended continuing your physical therapy while you're recuperating and I concur," added the doctor. "We're fortunate that a town this size has a therapist and it just so happens she's excellent. You'll enjoy working with her." He scribbled a few things on Bobby's chart. "I'll see you in two weeks to see how you're doing. Keep up the good work." When he reached the door, the doctor turned "I'll have my nurse make your first appointment with Sue."

"Sue?" It was one of the few words he'd volunteered throughout the examination.

"The physical therapist," was the brief answer. "Like I said, she's excellent. Take care now."

The doctor left and the nurse came in. "Need help with that shirt?" she asked cheerfully when she saw him struggling to put his arm through the sleeve.

"I can do it myself," he snapped.

"Fine," responded the nurse, eyebrows rose at the patient's curt manner. "I came in to check what days and times would be convenient for you for therapy. Doctor wants you to go twice a week for now."

"It doesn't matter," was the response.

"Afternoon? Morning?"

"I said it doesn't matter."

"Fine," said Lucy tersely. "How 'bout if I call and let you know the days and times?"

"Whatever." Bobby limped to his crutches and left without another word.

"Oh-kay," Lucy said to herself as she started to prep the room for the next patient. "I can see we're gonna have a fine time with this one. I feel sorry for Sue already."

----------

"I feel sorry for you," repeated Lucy as she sat next to Sue in the theatre waiting for the performance to begin. A touring company of _Stomp_ had come to their town and a group from the clinic decided to go. Sue was reluctant to attend because of her deafness but Lucy and Sherry had assured her she would enjoy it. It was a visual performance as well as an auditory one, Sherry told her.

"Why?"

"That new patient of yours—Bobby Manning? Let's just say, no one is gonna be calling him Mr. Sunshine any time soon," remarked Lucy darkly.

Sue shrugged. "I don't need to love my patients," she reminded her friend. "I only need to work with them."

"It's too bad," Lucy continued as though she hadn't heard her friend. "He could be pretty darn attractive if he smiled. His friend is cute," she smiled.

"What will Dimitrius say?" asked Sue, tongue-in-cheek.

"He knows my heart belongs to him," Lucy replied confidently. "But I'm not dead."

"You're terrible," Sue scolded mockingly. The lights started to dim. "Shh!"

----------


	2. Chapter 2

Changes

Rating: K

Disclaimer: Not mine

A/N: Thank you everyone for the very nice reviews! All are much appreciated.

----------

Chapter 2

While waiting for his session with the physical therapist, Bobby idly flipped through a magazine until he suddenly came upon Darcy's face staring back at him—it was the ad for a well-known hosiery company. He remembered how much she'd grumbled about the uncooperative dog that wanted to go in the opposite direction instead of the way the photographer had wanted. He'd ruined several pairs of nylons jumping on her, too.

"I guess that means you don't want a dog after we get married," he teased.

"Not a Chihuahua," she said adamantly. "I'm thinking after we're married and start a family, we should get a dog like a beagle or maybe a golden retriever," she suggested brightly. "How does that sound?"

"I think I like the part about starting a family," he said suggestively as he gathered her in his arms. "We could practice that part," as he leaned down to kiss her.

"I like your ideas, Mr. Manning," Darcy smiled wrapping her arms around his neck.

He stared with unseeing eyes at the magazine. Even after six months, he still couldn't get used to the idea that he'd never see her again, never hold her in his arms. He drew in a shuddering breath. Everyone told him it would take time but no one knew could tell him what to do in the meantime to ease the pain.

"Mr. Manning?" said a soft voice startling him out of his reverie. He looked up to see the woman whose offer to help he so abruptly refused. "Are you all right?" she asked in concern.

"I'm fine," he said curtly.

She was about to say something but decided not to. "I'm Sue Thomas, your physical therapist," she said holding out her hand.

He ignored it. Instead, he grabbed his crutches and struggled to stand. "I'm ready," he announced when he was finally upright.

She bit her lower lip to hide her dismay. He was going to be a difficult patient if their two brief meetings were any indication.

"This way," she said as she led the way to the therapy room. She walked slowly to accommodate his step. She nodded to the open doorway. "In there."

As he walked in, he spotted a golden retriever lying down in the sunlight.

"Yours?" he asked abruptly.

"Yes."

"Get rid of it," he said shortly. It reminded him of Darcy.

"What?" she asked in disbelief.

"I don't want it here when I have my sessions with you," he replied brusquely.

"He won't bother us if that's what you're worried about," she assured him.

"Don't you understand?" he said harshly. "I don't want it here."

Sue's eyes narrowed. "Mr. Manning," she said crisply, "let's get one thing straight. This is my space and Levi is my dog. Are you afraid of him?"

He glared at her. "Of course not!"

"Good. Then he stays," Her eyes had a determined glint. "Now, sit on that table over there."

Angry, Bobby moved as though to leave. The therapist stepped in front of him.

"I said, sit on that table over there," she repeated sweetly but with a glint in her eyes.

For a moment, he was tempted to walk right past her but that look in her stare gave him second thoughts. Stiffly, he swung his way towards the table. He set his crutches against the wall and painfully limped the rest of the way. He eyed the height of the table and was relieved he would be able to mount it without much trouble. He settled himself and looked up to see the therapist hadn't moved. She'd watched his entire progress to the table.

Sue's heart went out to the man who was trying so hard to maintain his dignity. She'd read his records and his injuries had been extensive, particularly to his right leg. Thanks to his good physical condition and the safety features of his vehicle, he survived although his passenger hadn't. Sympathy was the last thing he needed or wanted the doctor had mentioned. That's why he chose to move where no one knew him.

"He probably wanted to escape from all the pity," the doctor had remarked. "I know you'll treat him like any other patient, Sue. Try and see if you can get beneath that prickly exterior he appears to be showing everyone."

"I don't know if I want to, Myles," Sue had retorted. "Let's just say he didn't leave the most favorable first impression."

"Well, if anyone can help him, it's you."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence—I think."

She mentally shook her head to clear her mind—time to face her patient.

"All right," she said briskly, "I have the report from your last physical therapist. I'd like to check out your range of motion and then your strength."

"You just said you have the report from my last therapist. Why do you need to go through all these useless exercises?" he challenged.

"Yes, I do have the report. However, I like to check these things out for myself," she answered briskly. "And they're not useless. Now, Mr. Manning, if you would..." Thus, the first session began.

At the end of the period, she scanned her clipboard looking over the results. "You had a good therapist," she said looking up with a smile. "You're in pretty good shape all things considered but we want you to be back in basketball playing shape."

For the first time that session, he looked at her with something else besides a glare. "How...?"

"How did I know you play basketball?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Well, besides looking like a basketball player," she said gesturing to his lanky frame, "I looked through your records. I like to find out what kind of activities my patients like to do so we can incorporate them into therapy whenever possible," she explained. "So, first thing we have to do is build up strength and increase range of motion in the weak leg and arm. Any questions?"

He shook his head.

"Good. I'll see you Friday," she said. She didn't offer to help him this time. "C'mon, boy,' she called to Levi.

Bobby stared at her retreating back undecided if he should be upset she didn't offer to help or relieved she didn't. Placing his good leg down on the floor, he unsteadily stood and started to walk towards his crutches As he took a step on his right leg, he could feel the muscles in his calf begin to cramp.

"Damn!" he spat out as he grabbed the therapy table to prevent collapsing to the floor. He tried to hoist himself up but his arm was still too weak. As he struggled to straighten up, he felt a warm presence come to his side.

"Here…sit," Sue ordered as she locked the wheels of the rolling chair. "Don't be stubborn," she scolded. "Sit."

Reluctantly he lowered himself down.

"What happened?" she asked once he was seated. "Cramp?" She knelt down to feel his calf.

He nodded in obvious pain. The muscles were rock hard.

"I'll help you get back on the table and massage it," she told him.

"I'll be fine," he said through clenched teeth.

She snorted. "Sure you are." She looked at him frankly. "You can sit here and suffer until the cramp goes away or you can let me massage your leg," she told him matter-of-factly. "Your choice." She looked at him as though expecting him to take the worse option.

Bobby weighed his options and found them very slim. "All right," he growled ungraciously.

Sue nodded and pushed the chair closer to the table. "Let's try it again." In a moment, he was up on the table. "I'll help you swing you legs up," she told him. "Lie down."

Firm hands began to knead the knotted muscles in his calf. "You probably need to drink more water," she suggested. "It's not uncommon for muscles to cramp after therapy if you're not hydrated sufficiently, especially muscles that haven't been used much. Of course, your other therapist probably told you all of this," she said in a restful voice, "but sometimes we need to hear things more than once."

Initially tense, he began to relax under her gentle ministrations as the pain eased. His previous therapist had told him same thing but there was something about her voice that made the advice more palatable.

"Don't you have another patient?" asked Bobby.

There was no response.

Believing she hadn't heard him, he turned his head to face her and repeat his question, when he was struck by the look of calm concentration on her face. It was the first time he'd really looked at a person in a long time. She looked—kind.

She glanced at him and smiled, "Better?"

It was. He nodded. "Thanks," he said stiffly.

"My fault," she replied. "I should've made sure you were okay before I left," she apologized. "There," she announced when she felt the muscles were loose. "Be careful with that leg. Nothing strenuous for the rest of today or it might cramp up again." She walked over to grab his crutches. "Here."

Sue remained until Bobby was able to stand. "Good," she smiled. "Oh! The reason I came back is because your friend called to say he'll be a few minutes late so not to start walking home if he wasn't here when you were done. But…I think with the cramp and everything he might be here by now."

A small smile reluctantly appeared. "Thanks…for the massage, too."

"No problem." She held the door open for him. "See you on Friday," she smiled.

Jack stood up when Bobby walked out. His head tilted in speculation. Bobby smiling? Since the accident, it was a rare occurrence.

"Ready?" he asked.

Bobby nodded.

Jack followed him through the automatic doors. "Good session?"

Bobby nodded again.

"Kind of long, wasn't it?"

"Cramp in my calf," was the brief reply. "She was nice enough to massage it out."

Bobby was appreciative of someone helping him? Who was this woman? Jack thought. "Does she have a name?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Who? The therapist?"

Jack nodded.

"Sue Thomas."

"When's your next appointment?"

"Friday. Why?"

"Just wondered. C'mon on, let's go."

----------


	3. Chapter 3

Changes

Rating: K (as always)

Disclaimer: Not mine—sob!

A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read and review. I kinda forgot about posting the next chapter in the flurry of real life taking over. I'll try to post the next chapter within the next few days.

----------

Chapter 3

"How did your first session go with your newest patient?" inquired Lucy as she and Sue prepared dinner.

"You mean Bobby Manning?"

Lucy looked at her roommate in exasperation. "How many new patients do you have?"

Sue looked thoughtful. "He's got a way to go but he should recover full use of that arm and leg."

Lucy waved away her comment. "No. I meant was he a pain in the you-know-where. He isn't the most pleasant patient we've had."

Sue shrugged. "Doesn't bother me. I can't hear him, remember?" she smirked. "I can just tune him out any time I want." She pointed to her ear. "That's the good part about being deaf."

Lucy chuckled. "You know, you've got a point there."

Sue frowned.

"What?" probed Lucy when she noticed her friend's puckered brow.

"It was kind of strange, but he didn't want Levi there," explained Sue. "He wanted Levi outside. At first, I thought maybe he was afraid of dogs but he said he wasn't. It was as though he didn't like Levi." She was mystified.

Her confusion was mirrored in Lucy's face. "You got me there. Everybody likes Levi." She paused for a moment. "Correction—almost everyone. Mrs. Thurley still thinks Levi dug up her rose bush even though I told her it was the Meyerson's dog. She can't believe a poodle would do something like that. I, on the other hand, believe that poodle would do anything."

Sue grinned. It had been a delicate situation to smooth over with their neighbor down the street. Levi just happened to be there sniffing at the roots when Mrs. Thurley had come out of the house. The culprit had dashed off just minutes before. Lucy had replanted the undamaged rose bush but Mrs. Thurley still eyed Levi in suspicion whenever they walked past.

"I hope you didn't let that guy push you around," declared Lucy.

"I made it very clear that Levi stays," confirmed Sue. "He wasn't too happy about it but he just ignored Levi after that."

"Good," said Lucy as she glanced at the kitchen clock. "Dimitrius will be over about seven thirty. Something came up at the last minute. Something always comes up at the last minute."

"Hey, that's what happens when you fall in love with a newspaper editor," exclaimed Sue. "The story comes first."

"True," responded Lucy. Nonchalantly she asked, "What about Jonathan?" casting a sideways peek at her friend.

"What about Jonathan?"

"Are you in love with him?"

"Love?" repeated a perplexed Sue. "I know I like him...a lot but I don't know if I'm in love with him."

"Why not?" asked a baffled Lucy. "He's cute, he's nice, he makes a good living as a lawyer and he's crazy about you. The question is why aren't you in love with him?"

"I don't know. Do you think there's something wrong with me?"

"Yeah, I do," confirmed Lucy. "Any other woman would be tickled pink if Jonathan was her boyfriend."

"I _am_ happy we're seeing each other but I don't know if he's that special someone," confessed Sue. "I don't feel my toes curling or goose bumps happening when he kisses me."

"You've been reading too many of those Harlequin Romances," teased Lucy.

"And what's wrong with that?" she retorted. "How do _you_ feel when Dimitrius kisses you?"

A smile of pleasure appeared on Lucy's face. "Wonderful," she sighed. She stared at her friend. "Okay. I get your point." She gazed around the kitchen. "I guess we're just about ready for the man of _my_ dreams to show up for dinner." She looked at Sue. "I hope you find your Prince Charming, Sue," she said seriously.

"Me, too," agreed Sue.

----------

"What's this therapist like?" Jack asked casually as he and Bobby sat down to dinner. He was curious about this woman who could make his friend smile and say something positive all in the same day.

"Good," he gruffly acknowledged. "She knows her stuff."

"She forgive you for your rudeness the other day?"

Bobby glared at his friend. He did not appreciate being reminded of his boorish behavior. "Unlike _some_ people I know, she did not bring it up," he said curtly. "She probably has better manners than that."

"Could be. She probably runs around with a better crowd than I do," replied Jack with a twinkle in his eye.

Eyeing Jack suspiciously, he remarked, "Are you insinuating that my manners need improvement?"

"Whoa!" Jack pretended to be surprised. "Not only did you get some physical therapy today but a lesson in social etiquette as well! She's really good!"

"Well, if I've been rude," Bobby said stiffly, "I apologize. It wasn't intentional."

Jack dropped all traces of lightheartedness and became serious. He leaned towards his friend. "Bobby, we all realize what happened to you was tragic and it's gonna take time for you to heal. But Darcy would not have wanted you to cut yourself off from everyone and everything," he said quietly, "not forever."

Bobby knew Jack was speaking the truth but it still hurt too much to even think about Darcy. "I don't want to talk about it," he said roughly.

Jack sighed and decided to change the subject. "You think you'll be able to drive by the time I leave?"

Relieved he wasn't pursuing the subject any more, Bobby forced himself to answer in a neutral voice, "I don't know."

"Well, you have two weeks to find out."

----------

"I understand we have a well-known photographer in our midst," commented Dimitrius as they sat around the table drinking coffee.

"We do?" asked Sue.

"Yeah, Bobby Manning. He's not really well-known outside the profession but he's in great demand."

"As what?" Lucy asked curiously.

"He's a portrait photographer. Does the famous and well-to-do. He's supposed to be quite charming."

Sue and Lucy exchanged glances. D's eyes narrowed as he noted the looks passing between them.

"What?"

"Well," began Lucy, "if it's the same Bobby Manning we've met, charming would be the last word I'd use. I'd probably choose grouchy, rude, crabby, testy…"

"Okay, okay," interrupted D with a small smile. "I get the idea." He looked at the two women. "You do know why he's here, right?"

"He was in a terrible car crash," said Sue. "A drunk driver."

"Yeah, that part is true," shared D, "but did you know his fiancée was the car, too?"

With a sinking feeling, Sue asked, "The one that died?"

D nodded. "She never regained consciousness."

"Oh, no!" Sue cried softly, her face mirroring her dismay.

D nodded. "Story is Manning was very broken up. They didn't think he was going to make it at one point. But obviously he did and now he's here to get away from everything and everyone that reminds him of her," he said unconsciously echoing the doctor's words.

"I have to remember to be kinder to him," Sue reminded herself.

"You?" asked Lucy incredulously. "You're the nicest person I know! How could you possibly be kinder to him?"

"Lucy's right,' agreed D. "Just be yourself."

Sue eyed her friends skeptically. "I'm glad you guys think I'm nice but I was pretty tough on him today."

D brushed off her concern. "Best thing for him. Treat him like any other patient. A regular dose of your positive attitude should do him a world of good."

----------


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Changes

Rating: K

Disclaimer: Characters not mine

Spoilers: None, this is totally AU.

A/N: Sorry about the delay but my computer's acted up and put in me in panic mode! Egads! Thanks to everyone for reading and being so patient.

----------

Chapter 4

Two weeks later

Positive attitude, that's what Dimitrius said she had. Well, she really needed that positive attitude during today's session. After the trace of a smile the first day, Sue thought her patient was thawing just the tiniest bit—she was wrong. In fact, she thought the wall he'd built around him was even higher.

After the examination on Tuesday, she'd contacted the previous therapist to make sure she hadn't missed anything. He'd warned her that Mr. Manning would be far from the ideal patient. The remarkable progress he initially made was due to his excellent physical condition prior to the accident and his desire to get out of the wheelchair.

But once he had achieved some measure of independence, it appeared apathy had set in. The therapist had shared it had been a struggle to get the patient to do the exercises during his sessions. Sue suspected from the minimal progress that Mr. Manning hadn't been doing the exercises as faithfully at home either.

During the second session, she could understand why the previous therapist had cautioned her about getting frustrated.

"Try it again, Mr. Manning," Sue urged. "Eight more repetitions and you'll be done."

"I'm done now," he declared, facing away from her. He sat up.

"What are you doing?" she demanded. "You need to do eight more repetitions. Then you're finished."

"I _said_ I'm done."

He started to get off the table when he felt two hands placed squarely in the middle of his chest stopping him.

"You're not done until I get eight more repetitions," she said clearly with a steely glint of determination in her eye.

"I'm leaving," he growled.

"You're staying and doing eight more lifts even if I have to sit on you," she warned.

Bobby glared at her.

She refused to be intimidated and glared right back. "You cannot bully me, Mr. Manning," she declared. "I want eight more repetitions—now!"

Suddenly the image of a terrier ferociously barking at a Great Dane popped into his mind. In spite of himself, Bobby could feel the corner of his mouth twitch.

"All right," he acquiesced grouchily, refusing to give in to the temptation to laugh. "And only eight more."

"Fine," she answered. She spotted the small movement of his lips before he reined it in. Something had tickled his funny bone, but what?

Within two minutes, the exercise was done.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" she asked when he sat up. "Wait here."

He watched her as she walked to her office and returned with a sport drink.

"Drink this," she ordered him as she handed him the bottle.

As he hesitated taking it, she told him, "I don't want you cramping up again. Drink."

When he didn't, she looked at him. "Do I have to open the bottle for you? You're not leaving until some of that is in you."

He surprised her by asking in a mild voice, "Is this how it's going to be every session?"

"What?"

"You bossing me around."

"Yup," she admitted.

"You're pretty bossy," he remarked.

"If that's what it takes…"

He handed her the half empty bottle. "Thanks."

He slowly got off the table, gingerly putting his right foot on the floor and stood. He took a couple of steps while Sue silently watched.

"Seems your treatment worked," commented Bobby as he walked a few more steps. "Look—no cramping."

"Everything okay? No twinges?" she asked unaware he had just spoken to her since he was facing away from her.

He turned to her with a faintly puzzled expression. "I said your treatment worked."

"Good," she smiled. Quickly, she walked over to get his crutches and handed them to Bobby. "I'll see you on Tuesday," she reminded him. "I expect you to do those exercises at home. There'll be a pop quiz when you come back." She opened the door for him.

He shrugged noncommittally.

Jack was waiting. "No cramping today?" he asked as he stood up.

"Nope."

"Good." Jack glanced at Sue and saw her watching them as the next patient entered. He lifted his hand in acknowledgment. She smiled and nodded before she closed the door.

The two men walked to the car.

"Very attractive," Jack commented.

"Who?" Bobby responded.

"Sue—your therapist. And she seems nice."

Bobby snorted. "She's bossy."

Jack eyed his friend. "Do you do what she tells you to do?"

Grudgingly, Bobby nodded. "Pretty much."

Eyebrows raised, Jack looked at Bobby before entering the car. A smile and a show of appreciation on Tuesday, doing what the therapist ordered today, I have got to meet this woman, thought Jack. That's more progress in two sessions than the past two months.

"How 'bout we celebrate with a beer?" suggested Jack as he started the engine. Stony silence greeted his idea. After a swift glance at Bobby's face, he quickly added, "I have a six pack chilling in the fridge as we speak. Thought we could have one with dinner. But now we have a better reason."

"Celebrate what?" asked Bobby relieved they wouldn't be going anywhere.

"Your PT could actually smile when you left," teased Jack. "Your other one always looked like he was the one that could use a beer after a session with you."

Bobby glared.

"C'mon, Bobby," said Jack, "lighten up. You know it's true."

"Have I been that bad?"

"Worse," answered Jack cheerfully.

----------

Sue was writing comments in her patient log when a folder was dropped on her desk.

"Hey, Myles," she greeted with a smile. ""What brings you here?"

He settled himself on the corner of her desk. "Just wanted to check how your newest patient was doing and to invite you and Jonathan to dinner tomorrow night. Tara is complaining she doesn't see anyone. D and Lucy already said yes."

"I'll check if Jonathan is free tomorrow," answered Sue. "He said something about having to take a trip for a deposition. But I'll be there in any case," she said with a bright smile. "As for Mr. Manning, all I can say is that he's not the friendliest patient but he's doing what I tell him and that's the bottom line."

Myles nodded. "Just what I expected after discussing the case with Tom Mitchell. He was concerned since Manning's attitude clearly deteriorated within the past couple of months. I told him we have a secret weapon here."

Sue looked puzzled. "Secret weapon?"

"Our own Pollyanna—you."

She looked a little bothered.

"What?" asked Myles. "Don't you like being a Pollyanna? She was a spunky little thing who always looked on the bright side of life making lemonade out of lemons. Isn't that you?"

She looked at Levi. "He called me spunky, Levi. That's almost as bad as perky."

Myles grinned as he stood up. "Face it, Sue, both describe you to a T." His eyes widened. "Ooo, that's good. That would be a T for Thomas. Very good Leland," he said complimenting himself.

She whacked him on the arm.

"Whaaat?"

"I don't know how Tara puts up with you," she retorted.

Smugly, he adjusted his tie. "Because, my dear, she has exquisite taste in men. Don't stay too late."

A grinning Sue returned to the paperwork on her desk. Myles could be exasperating but he was a good doctor and an even better friend. It would be fun tomorrow night.

----------


	5. Chapter 5

Changes

Rating: K

Disclaimers: Do I still need to do this? We all know they aren't mine—darn!

----------

Chapter 5

"You think we have everything to make the salad and dessert for tonight?" Lucy asked wryly as she eyed their shopping cart.

"You think we can fit everything in the car?" Sue responded as she looked at the very full cart.

As the two women discussed their situation, a good-looking man approached them.

"Sue Thomas?"

"Yes?" she answered. Lucy turned to see whom Sue was talking to.

"I'm Jack Hudson," he introduced himself.

"Um…this is Lucy Dotson," she said gesturing to her roommate. "You're Mr. Manning's friend," she responded as she recognized him.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I've wanted to talk to you since your first session with Bobby."

She and Lucy looked at each other in puzzlement. "Because…?" she asked warily.

"Oh, no…no," he said apologetically when he realized how it appeared. "Nothing like that. I just wanted to tell you that I think you're doing a great job."

"I am?" she asked in surprise.

"Yes, you are," he said emphatically. "I think I've seen more progress these past two sessions you've have with him than I've seen in the past two months."

"You have?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "So whatever you're doing, keep it up. You're good for him," he beamed.

"Uh…thanks for the encouraging words, Mr. Hudson," responded Sue, still unsure exactly what she had done that had made such a good impression on her patient's friend.

"Jack…call me Jack and it's my pleasure. I know Bobby's probably not the easiest person to work with but you're doing a good job. Don't get discouraged." He glanced at their full load. "Sorry to interrupt your shopping. Looks like you're done." He pointed to his empty cart. "I'm just starting. Nice meeting both of you."

The two women watched him for a few moments as he walked away.

"He's cute," remarked Lucy.

"You think so?"

Lucy's eyes widened. "Well, yeah. And it was nice of him to say that about you. You know, that'll keep your spirits up in the face of adversity."

"Yeah," agreed Sue, "but I really don't know what I did for his friend for him to say that. I've been really strict with Mr. Manning."

Lucy smirked. "Maybe that's what the guy needed. You know, someone to crack the whip. Which reminds me, we better hurry home so I can whip that cream for the dessert," she said hurriedly. "You know it needs to be refrigerated for two hours. Are we all going in the same car?" she asked as she pushed the cart towards the checkout stand.

Sue shook her head. "Jonathan will meet us there. He has a client at four."

Lucy's eyes narrowed. "On a Saturday? Even doctors take an occasional day off now and then."

"He promised he'd be at the Lelands by six thirty at the latest," Sue shared. "Besides, he can't help it. Ever since Myles' sister moved to New York with her husband, he's had to do the work of two people."

"While I'm glad Ann got married, it's sure put a crimp in your love life," lamented Lucy. "It seems like Jonathan's been working twenty-four seven."

"I understand his situation," said Sue. "He's known some of these people all his life. He can't just tell them he's too busy for them."

"Well," said Lucy as she started putting the groceries on the checkout belt, "it seems he doesn't have a problem telling you that."

----------

"What can I say?" apologized Sue at six forty-five. "Jonathan said he'd be here at six thirty. I guess the client meeting lasted longer than he thought. Don't wait for him."

"Darn that guy," Tara Leland frowned. "You know we'd wait but Todd Elliot got sick so Myles had to take his place on call. I want to make sure he eats before someone decides they need to speak to the doctor--now."

"Then let's eat," urged Sue.

Dinner was a casual affair with the food set out in a buffet style.

"Where are the kids?" asked Lucy.

"Jen had a sleepover at her friend's house and MJ is on an overnight Cub Scout camp out," answered Tara cheerfully. "That's why I thought tonight would be the perfect time for a get together. You know," she said confidentially, "when you have an anti-social husband you have to make things happen."

"And what is my darling wife whispering in your ears?" asked Myles coming up on the little group nibbling on a carrot stick, "or whispering for your eyes in your case, Thomas."

"Your anti-social proclivities," Tara declared.

"Anti-social? Moi?" asked Myles in surprise. "Surely you jest?"

Tara rolled her eyes. "When was the last time you took me to dinner? When was the last time we went on a date of any kind? When was the last time we went anywhere without the kids?" she demanded mockingly. "Ah ha! You can't remember!"

"Okay, okay," responded Myles. "Let it not be said that Myles Leland did not know how to take a hint. I will make arrangements to take my beautiful wife on a romantic dinner for two complete with flowers next weekend at the finest restaurant in our fair town." He pondered his suggestion for a moment. "I think I'm off next Friday." He frowned. "What about Jen and MJ?"

"I'll baby sit," offered Sue. "Go take your wife on a date. She deserves it."

Tara smiled gleefully. "Thank you, my friend!"

"Hey, look who finally decided to show up!" announced D at the patio doors. Jonathan strode onto the patio.

"Sorry I'm late," apologized Jonathan coming up to Sue and kissing her on the cheek. "I just couldn't get this client out of the office. I hope you didn't wait for me."

"Don't worry about it," assured Tara. "Sue said not to, so we started without you."

"Good" smiled Jonathan handing Tara a bouquet. "Flowers for my lovely hostess and for the host, a bottle of Ralph's finest," giving Myles a bottle of wine.

"Hey," Myles remarked looking at the label, "this wine had some good reviews. Granted it's a domestic brand but I hear it's quite good." He looked up at Jonathan. "I'll chill this and serve it later."

"Here's a plate," said Sue, "go get some food."

"Everything looks great," he mentioned as he headed in the direction of the table. "Did you make your special salad?"

She nodded. "And Lucy made her apple bread pudding.'

His eyes lit up. "The evening gets better and better!"

"They say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach," Sue commented with a smile. "I guess it's true with Jonathan."

-----

"Ran into your physical therapist this afternoon," remarked Jack to Bobby as he washed the dishes.

"Mmmm," murmured Bobby as he critically looked at a dish. "You missed a spot there, mate," he said as he slid the plate back into the soapy water.

Jack grimaced. He hated when that happened. He suspected Bobby did that on occasion even when the dish wasn't dirty.

"Met her at the market," he continued. "She was with that nurse of your Dr. Leland. And they had a nice-looking Golden Retriever with them. I was kind of surprised the market allowed dogs into the place."

Bobby frowned at the mention of the dog. He recalled the little tiff he had with Sue over it. "It's Sue's," said Bobby, unconsciously calling her by her first name. "It's in the therapy room whenever I've been there."

"Probably doesn't like leaving it at home," Jack responded. "Very well-behaved."

"Yeah, I guess so," Bobby grudgingly admitted. The dog just stayed in the corner of the room and didn't bother anyone.

"And she's even better looking close up," remarked Jack.

Bobby raised an eyebrow. "You interested in her?"

Jack considered it. "Hmm, that's a thought. She's attractive, kind to testy ogres—that's you, in case you couldn't recognize yourself," he joked to Bobby, "and has patience to spare. I'm thinking she can cook, too, by the amount of groceries she had in her wagon." He placed the last dish in the rack and wiped his hands dry. "However, Ali might have something to say about that."

Bobby wiped the last dish carefully. "She have anything to say about you taking off and keeping me company here?"

"Yeah, she did," said Jack as he leaned against the sink and crossed his arms. "She said go." He was serious as he commented, "Like I said before, it's gonna take time but I'm here to support you every step of the way until you're fully recovered—physically and emotionally."

"What did I do to deserve a friend like you?" remarked Bobby in appreciation.

Jack looked at Bobby with a twinkle in his eye. "I ask myself the same question all the time." He whacked Bobby on the arm. "C'mon. Let's go watch some baseball."

----------


	6. Chapter 6

Changes

The usual disclaimers.

A/N: Seems the unexpected couplings of Tara/Myles, Jack/Ali, D/Lucy are raising some eyebrows! I wanted to pair different people together as an experiment and let me tell you, even on paper the dynamics between and among them seem a little different than usual. Just keep in mind, it's all in fun.

----------

Chapter 6

Two weeks later

"He what?" exclaimed an astonished Sue.

Mrs. Wilson repeated, "He said he didn't want to impose on me so he wouldn't be coming to therapy until he could drive himself."

Sue was speechless. It never ceased to amaze her how some of her patients, particularly the male ones, thought physical therapy was unnecessary and they would get better by themselves.

"Mr. Hudson specifically told me I was to drive Mr. Manning to and from therapy," the housekeeper continued in a concerned voice.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Wilson," Sue assured her. "I'll take care of it. Just be sure to bring Mr. Manning on Friday and I'll take him home."

Mrs. Wilson looked aghast. "I can't let you do that, Sue. Mr. Hudson told me I needed to bring Mr. Manning here for his therapy sessions with you."

"The important thing is to get Mr. Manning here for his sessions no matter what it takes," she informed the housekeeper. "Don't worry. You can cook him an extra meal or bake some cookies," Sue told her. "It'll be fine. I'll explain to Mr. Hudson when he comes back."

"You sure you don't mind?" Mrs. Wilson asked dubiously.

"I don't mind," Sue said again. "I'll take care of everything."

"Well, all right. Good-bye, Sue."

"Thanks for letting me know."

"So, Mr. Manning decided it was too much trouble for Mrs. Wilson," she fumed. "Well, it's not a decision he gets to make. It was a good thing Jack warned me that this might happen. C'mon, Levi," she said as she took over her lab coat. "We're going for a ride."

----------

Sharp knocking at the door interrupted Bobby's reading. Who could it be? No one had visited in the three weeks Jack had been there and he knew no one in town. Grabbing his crutches he made his way to the front door. The knocking continued.

"I'm coming," he called out loudly. Peering through the window, he saw it was Sue. One look at her face and he knew it was not a social call. He contemplated for the briefest of moments not to open the door but the rapping had not stopped. He braced himself as he reluctantly opened the door.

"Why did you tell Mrs. Wilson you aren't coming to therapy anymore?" she demanded as soon as she saw his face.

Stiffly, he replied, "I didn't want to impose on Mrs. Wilson and felt it was best for everyone if I stopped therapy until I can drive again."

She glared at him. "Don't you understand that you won't get better unless you come to therapy? That was really a dumb decision."

He was taken aback at her blunt honesty. Since the accident, people tended to tiptoe around him careful not to ruffle his feelings. But not Jack and certainly not Sue—definitely not Sue.

"Now you listen to me, Mr. Manning," she told him fiercely as she poked her finger into his chest, "all my patients get better. Do you understand? _All_. And you aren't spoiling my record. You are my patient and you will get better even if I have to come and provide therapy sessions _here_. Do I make myself clear?"

Bobby had to bite his lower lip to keep from smiling. That same image of a little terrier ferociously barking at a Great Dane popped into his mind again. "Crystal clear," he answered solemnly.

She peered at him, trying to judge if he was being sarcastic or not. Satisfied with what she saw, she nodded. "All right. I'm glad you understand, Mr. Manning." Her manner was a little calmer.

"Bobby," he said.

She looked at him questioningly. "What?"

"If you're laying down the law to me, I think it should be Bobby from now on," he explained, "don't you agree? Do you normally do house calls?" he asked curiously.

"If I need to," she retorted. "I'll do whatever it takes to help my patients get better and you are one of my patients. So, from now on, Mrs. Wilson will bring you to therapy and I will take you home."

"You don't have to do that," he protested. "I'll grab a cab or something."

"Don't be ridiculous," she replied firmly. "I can drive you home. You're my last patient on those days so I will drive you back. Understood?"

For a moment he stared at her. Seeing the glint of determination in her eyes, Bobby nodded.

"Good." She looked around. "Now, grab a jacket if you think you'll need one."

"What for?" he asked bewildered.

"We are going to the clinic to have your therapy session," she said in a no-nonsense voice. "I want to make sure you've been doing those exercises properly." She looked at him to make sure he was listening. "Then, we're going to my place for dinner."

His mouth opened to protest. She covered his mouth to stop him. "I happen to know Jack went back and you're home alone. I told him I'd have you over for dinner one day and today is as good as any," she said removing her hand.

He shook his head. "I'm perfectly fine here. Mrs. Wilson prepared something before she left."

"Save it for tomorrow," she ordered. "Now grab your jacket and let's go."

Bobby paused. It had been so long since he'd been with other people in a purely social setting. He didn't feel comfortable with the prospect.

"I prefer to stay right here."

"I'm not leaving until you come with me," she stated adamantly.

He stared at this woman who seemed convinced she knew what was best for him. Maybe she did, he thought suddenly. He didn't seem to be doing so well on his own.

"Well? Am I setting up camp here or are you coming with me?" she demanded in a stern voice.

"Has anyone told you you're bossy?" he finally asked, giving in.

"Yes," she snorted. "You. Two weeks and four days ago."

Bobby was surprised she remembered the incident so precisely. "Do you always remember what your patients tell you?"

"Always," she assured him. "If you don't need a jacket, let's get going."

She waited until he'd closed the door before heading towards her car. He noticed the dog was in the back.

"Why do you have that dog wherever you go?" he asked. She didn't answer him--she was busy stopping Levi from jumping out.

"You'll probably be more comfortable sitting in the back," she told him. "You can stretch out. Levi won't bother you. It's up to you."

"Why do you have that dog wherever you go?" he repeated his question. "Can't you leave him at home?"

She looked at him quizzically. "He's my hearing dog. What good would he be to me if he's at home?"

"Your hearing dog?"

"Yeah," she answered. "I thought you knew—I'm deaf."

Stunned, he stammered, "Um…no…I didn't," he apologized. "I'm sorry."

"For what? It's my fault for not letting you know. I guess I'm so used to everyone knowing that it didn't occur to me to tell you." She laughed. "Have you been talking to me and wondering why I've been ignoring you?"

He nodded dumbly. It suddenly fell into place all those times she hadn't responded, she couldn't. She hadn't heard him.

"Well, now you know you need to get my attention if you want me to answer. So, what'll it be—front or the back?"

"I'll try the back," he decided.

"Fine," she smiled. "You can talk to Levi. I'll be busy keeping my eyes on the road."

----------

As Sue drove to the clinic, Bobby thoughtfully gazed at her profile. She was a competent professional, and as far as he could tell, a pretty special person. She couldn't change her deafness so she appeared to have accepted it as part of her and gone on with her life.

His condition wasn't permanent—he could make himself better if he put in the effort. He couldn't bring Darcy back but she wouldn't have wanted him to become a bitter recluse either. Here he'd been feeling sorry for himself for everything that happened to him. Maybe it was time for him stop the pity party and get on with his life.

----------

"That was the best session yet," announced a pleased Sue. "What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, " she began, searching for the words to be tactful, "I noticed you seemed to be more, um…shall we say, focused doing your exercises."

"And this is a good thing, right?" he asked in confirmation.

"A very good thing," she assured him.

"Good." And he smiled.

She blinked. It was the first time he'd really smiled since she met him and it was a dazzling one. "Um…yeah," she said a bit flustered. "Okay, um…let me just make a few notes about today's session and we can leave."

"Fine," responded Bobby. "I'll just sit here and wait."

"Okay." As she walked to her desk, she cast a quick glance over her shoulder, a puzzled look on her face.

He watched as she scribbled her notations in her log. The light from the late afternoon sun gleamed in her blonde hair. For the first time in years, he could feel his right hand itch for a pencil wanting to sketch her as he saw her right now.

She stood up. "Ready?"

"Sure."

"Let's go eat."

----------


	7. Chapter 7

Changes

A/N: Things are moving along.

----------

Chapter 7

"Looks like we beat Lucy home," remarked Sue as she pulled into the driveway of the dark house. She turned to her guest. "You've been given a temporary reprieve."

"Excuse me?"

"You don't have to mingle just yet." Her smile took the sting out of the words. "C'mon," she said getting out of the car. "You can practice your socialization skills with Levi and me until Lucy comes home."

He didn't know whether to be upset or amused at her candor as he followed her into the house.

"Make yourself at home while I get dinner ready," she instructed as she hit the lights "You can watch TV if you want.

"Or I could help," he offered. "I'm very good at washing lettuce."

"Done! That's a skill I won't turn down," she said lightly, surprised he'd even made the suggestion. "Do you know how to make a salad, too?"

"Chopping lettuce under protest is about the extent of my salad making skills," he smiled. "There's a note on the counter," he pointed out.

Walking over, she picked up the sheet of paper.

"Sue,

Having dinner with Dimitrius.

See you later,

Lucy."

"I guess that means…oops!" Arms encircled her as she collided into the man behind her. She hadn't realized Bobby was reading the note over her shoulder. "I…"

The rest of her words were lost when she gazed into his blue-grey eyes. Traces of his grief was evident but there was a flicker of something else as well that made her forget he was her pain-in-the-butt patient. A long minute passed neither one moving to break the spell.

The silence ended when Levi scratched her pant leg to get her attention. "Uh..I think…Levi…um," she said vaguely. "I…I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were so…are you all right?"

"I'm fine," he responded still holding Sue in his arms. It was a long time since he held a woman in his arms. He'd almost forgotten how wonderful it could feel. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she echoed. "Um…you can…um…let go now."

"Oh! Right!" Bobby answered releasing her reluctantly.

"I…I'll just go check what we have in the fridge to make for dinner," she suggested attempting to regain her equilibrium.

Bobby's hand reached out to snag her arm.

"Don't bother," he said promptly. "Come to my place. Mrs. Wilson has already prepared a casserole that we can just pop into the microwave. You don't have to go to the trouble of preparing anything."

She looked dubious. "Are you sure? I invited you to dinner not the other way around. I'm told I'm a pretty good cook."

"I'm sure you are but perhaps another time. You have to take me home anyway. This will just be sooner than later. How 'bout it?"

"You can do the dishes," he proposed when she still hesitated. "That make you feel better?"

She looked at him for a moment before making up her mind. "Do you mind if I feed Levi first. It's his dinner time and he gets a bit testy when he doesn't eat."

"I don't mind waiting."

"It won't take long," she promised. "Go wait in the living room. There's the TV and DVDs and there's a CD player, too, if you'd rather listen to music. Can I get you anything while you're waiting?"

"I'm good," he assured her.

"If you change your mind, let me know." She moved to freshen Levi's water dish and pour his food.

Bobby made his way to the living room and gazed about. It was pleasant and welcoming

—just like Sue. He could see photographs scattered throughout the place. Slowly walking around, he stopped to look at each one and occasionally picked up a frame here and there. He recognized the faces of people he'd seen at the clinic including Dr. Leland and his nurse, Lucy, with what must be their families. Everyone looked so damned happy! He thought a shade bitterly. It wasn't fair!

Moving on, he noted there were two pictures of Sue with a man—the same one in both photographs. One was taken at a party, the other on a picnic or garden.

The unhappiness he felt sharpened as he looked at the happy couple. It reminded him of similar pictures he and Darcy had taken. They were now all shut up in a box somewhere in storage while he recuperated. Would he ever be able to look at them again without feeling the ache of her loss?

Sue stood in the doorway watching Bobby as he gazed at the photographs. She could see the pain etched on his face as he looked at one in particular. Quietly walking towards him, she stopped next to him and glanced at the picture—it was the one she and Jonathan had taken on their picnic two weeks ago. It had taken Jonathan three tries before he was able to set the timer correctly and get into position before camera had gone off.

"That's Jonathan," she said softly.

"Boyfriend?"

She wasn't quite sure what Jonathan was to her but she knew she valued his friendship.

"A friend," she said simply.

Bobby could take a hint. He set the photograph down. "Ready?"

"We are." She looked down at Levi. "C'mon, boy. We're going visiting."

----------

"There's enough food for your dinner tomorrow night," declared Sue as she stowed away the leftovers. "I noticed how handy you are with the microwave so reheating shouldn't be a problem." She turned to face him with a serious expression on her face. "Now, the important question is, do you want to wash or dry?"

"Dry." He set his crutches on the side and grabbed a dishcloth. "I'm ready."

Sue quickly filled the sink and started washing. "What's it like taking pictures of celebrities?" she asked conversationally.

He was still for a moment. It was the first time anyone had mentioned his profession since he'd moved here. It was how he met Darcy.

He noticed Sue was waiting for his answer. He took a breath and replied, "Interesting. You meet all sorts of people and you get to travel."

"Do you like it?"

"I do. I like the challenge of capturing that one moment that can define a person's personality. For some, it's rather difficult," he said wryly.

"Because they have no personality?" she quipped.

"No," he smiled. "Most famous people have two personas—the one they show to the public and their personal one. They don't mind showing their public face, but the private one, they'd like to keep hidden."

"Is it what you always wanted to do?"

"You mean since I was a little nipper?"

She looked at him. "Nipper?"

"Young child…boy," he clarified. He looked critically at the plate he was holding. "I think you missed a spot here," he said sliding the plate back into the dishwater. "And to answer your question, no, I did not want to be a photographer."

"What did you want to be when you grew up?"

"I wanted to be an artist."

"Aren't you in your own way?"

"I like to think so. But the kind of artist I envisioned was a painter…like Monet…Renoir…"

"Van Gogh?"

He grinned. "Thinking grand, are we?"

"One of the few names I know," she admitted. "I remember that ear thing from art history.

"His claim to immortality for many a college student," he agreed.

"And why didn't you?"

"Didn't what? Cut off my ear?"

"No, pursue your painting."

"I found out I had a knack of photography and people liked what I did. But one day I'd like to start drawing again and eventually return to painting."

She put the last dish in the rack and drained the sink. "Why haven't you?" she asked as she dried her hands.

"I've been so busy I really haven't had a chance," he confessed.

"You have time now," she pointed out.

He contemplated her suggestion for a minute as the truth of her words sunk in. He had to fill the hours of the day somehow. Maybe it would help him to forget his heartache, too.

"So I do."

----------

To his surprise, he spent the next couple of hours talking to Sue about his work and his dreams about becoming an artist. She was a very good listener. He hadn't spoken so much to anyone for a very long time—not even Darcy.

"You have the time now. You should start drawing again," she urged pursuing the topic.

"What if I can't? What if the accident ruined whatever talent I may have had?" he asked doubtfully as he flexed the fingers of his right hand. They felt all right but would they do what he wanted? Did he remember how?

"Well, you won't know until you try," she answered matter-of-factly. "Your drawings may not be any good at the beginning because your arm is still healing, but I'm sure the more you do it, you'll see an improvement."

"It's a thought," he acknowledged, "particularly since I can't do much right now."

"But you will in another month or two," she assured. "You keep having sessions like today and do your exercises faithfully, you'll definitely be able to do more."

"Promise?"

"Promise," she agreed solemnly. "And I don't break my promises."

Her eyes landed on the wall clock. "Oh my goodness!" she uttered. "I had no idea it was so late!" She stood up. "I should be going." She gathered her purse and Levi. "Thank you for dinner and the conversation. I had a great time."

"So did I," he smiled. "We should do it again."

She noticed his dimples. "We should—at my place this Friday." She could see the reluctance on his face. "You need to get used to being around people again. You did fine with just me tonight. Now we'll just increase it to two more, that's all—Lucy and maybe her fiancé, Dimitrius."

He looked at her through narrowed eyes. "There you go again being bossy—and we're not even in therapy."

She flushed a slight pink which he found appealing. The women in his circle didn't blush.

"Sorry. Do you mind?"

"No." The moment he said it, he realized it was the truth. This woman would never do anything that would hurt him.

Her face cleared. "Good. I'll see you on Friday."

"Thank you," he said softly as they reached the door.

"What for?" she asked puzzled. "I should be thanking you for dinner.

"For the ride home and especially for the company and conversation. It's been a while since I've had both."

"Jack's been here."

"I meant with a woman."

"Oh." She didn't know what else to say. "Well, good night."

"Night, Sue." He waited until she drove off down the darkened lane before closing the door. She'd given him a lot to think about.

----------


	8. Chapter 8

Changes

----------

Chapter 8

"I was surprised you weren't home when D dropped me off," Lucy commented as they sat down to breakfast. "It was kind of late. Jonathan finally wised up and decided you're more important than work?"

"No." Sue busied herself pouring her cereal into a bowl.

Lucy's eyes narrowed. "You weren't with Jonathan?" she asked skeptically. "Sherry? Tara? Babysitting?" She made several more suggestions but there was no response despite the fact that she knew Sue could see her lips.

Sue focused on her cereal, pretending she wasn't aware of Lucy's avid curiosity.

Lucy lowered her head a bit to catch Sue's eye. "I smell something going on here," she said suspiciously. "Where were you, Sue Thomas, if you weren't with Jonathan or any of the other names I've mentioned?" she grilled.

Sue didn't answer immediately.

"Sue?"

"Um…with Bobby." She quickly opened her mouth for another spoonful of cereal.

"Bobby?" repeated a perplexed Lucy. "Bobby? The only Bobby I know you know is…" Her eyes grew wide. "You were with Bobby Manning?" she asked in astonishment.

Sue nodded.

"I know you're a nice person, Sue," remarked her flabbergasted roommate, "but this is carrying it a bit too far. You see that grouch twice a week. Isn't that enough?"

"He's really very nice when you give him a chance," said Sue.

"I don't know if I want to give him a chance after the way he's been acting," Lucy said darkly.

"Well, you'll have a chance this Friday."

"This Friday? What's happening this Friday?"

Sue took a breath. "I invited him over for dinner."

"You what?" asked an astonished Lucy.

"You heard me."

"I wasn't sure I heard you right—you invited him over for dinner?"

"Uh-huh."

"Why?"

"He's by himself since his friend left and I promised Mrs. Wilson I'd take him home after his therapy sessions so it seemed just as easy to have him over for dinner then take him home on Friday."

Lucy sat back in her chair. "This gets more involved with each sentence," she said amazed at the turn of events since yesterday. She leaned forward. "You need to tell me everything."

Sue glanced at the clock. "I can't. I have to head to the school for my first session. I'll fill you in tonight." She quickly cleaned up and left to get her things. In minutes, she was gone.

Lucy sat there wondering how Sue could now describe the curmudgeon as very nice. Something definitely must have happened—but what? She had to wait until tonight to find out and she wasn't sure she'd be able to concentrate until she knew all the details.

-----------

It was amazing what a good night's sleep could do for a person. He woke feeling refreshed both in body and mind. There had been no nightmares of the accident, no Darcy haunting his dreams. He had actually slept soundly for once.

For the first time in months, he found himself making plans. He was tired of being dependent on others. He wanted to get better and do things for himself. To accomplish this, he would need to do his exercises faithfully twice a day just as Sue had prescribed. She had promised he could progress to a cane within a month or two if he followed his regimen. And she emphasized, she always kept her promises. That would be goal number one.

Goal number two would be to start drawing again. He didn't bring anything like that with him. He wondered if there was an art store in the town. Perhaps he'd call Sue to find out. She wouldn't mind. It was her idea after all.

With a smile, he got out of bed ready to face a new day.

----------

At odd moments throughout the day, Sue found herself thinking about Bobby and last night. Aside for an instance or two where he seemed to be caught up in bittersweet memories, the evening had been a very pleasant one. Dimitrius was right—Bobby could be quite charming. And that smile of his—good grief!

"Good job, Shane!" she praised the little boy on his tummy. "Stretch just a little more," she encouraged him. "Perfect! Let me count to three…1…2…3…you can stop now."

Shane relaxed and slid off the ball.

Sue ruffled the seven-year old's hair. "You did a great job, Shane. Would you like a pencil or a sticker?"

"I need a new pencil," he confided. "I don't know what happened to all of mine," he sighed. "They just seem to disappear!"

"You may have one," she said as she held out the box.

His hand hovered for a moment before selecting a shiny blue one. "Thanks, Miss Thomas."

"See you next week, Shane,"" she smiled. Shane was her last patient before heading back to the clinic. A few notations in his log and she'd be off. She'd just started to jot down her observations when she felt her Blackberry go off in her pocket.

She retrieved it and looked at the incoming number. Not familiar. "Hello?"

"_Sue?"_

"Yes?"

"_This is Bobby Manning."_ The letters across the screen surprised her. He was the last person she expected to call even though she'd given him her card like every patient. "_Do you have a minute?"_

"Only a minute," she warned him. "I'm on my way back to the clinic."

"_I'll be brief. Remember our conversation last night? You recommended I should start drawing again?"_

"Yes." Again he was surprising her—he was taking her suggestion seriously.

"_Is there an art supply store or somewhere where I could purchase some materials?"_

Sue thought for a minute. "Not an art store but we do have a craft place that carries art supplies. Would that do?"

"_Probably."_

"I could take you there after work,"" she offered.

"_No, thanks_," was the succinct reply. He was still reluctant to appear in public. "_Could you pick up a sketchpad and a couple of soft lead pencils?"_

"All right," she agreed.

"_Thanks."_ There were no more words.

Sue closed her Blackberry. "You know, Levi, I'm amazed he's actually taking my advice seriously. I really want to know what happened to change his attitude."

-----------

"Sorry I'm late but the last session ran a little late," she apologized when Bobby opened the door.

"I didn't expect you to make a special trip to bring those things here!" Bobby said in surprise, his hand still on the door. "It could've waited 'til Friday."

"Well, I thought if it was important enough for you to call, it was important enough to bring the things to you as soon as possible," she explained. "I didn't want your creative urge to whither away. Where shall I put the package?" she asked looking around.

"I can take it."

"Don't be silly," she scolded. "I'm just putting them down. Now where?"

"Oh, right in there will be fine," he replied pointing to the living room. Sue ducked under his outstretched arm and dropped the supplies on the end table.

"Have you been a good boy and did your exercises for today?" she asked with a stern expression.

"Yes, ma'am," he answered promptly. "Twice—just like the therapist ordered."

"Is that so?" she remarked speculatively. "I'll find out for sure when you come to the next therapy session."

"You don't believe me?"

"Given your track record, do you blame me for having a little niggling of doubt?"

"Well…"

"I rest my case."

Once again her honesty left him somewhat nonplussed. "Um…can I get you anything?" asked Bobby. "Water, juice, tea?"

"No, thanks. I need to get home and feed Levi."

"Before you go, let me pay you," he brought up, reluctant to have her leave. "How much do I owe you?"

She shook her head. "Consider it part of your therapy."

"I can't let you do that!" protested Bobby. "I asked you get those things as a favor. I don't expect you to pay for them."

"Friends do friends favors and don't expect repayment," she told him.

"Are we friends?" he asked, curious what her answer would be.

"I think we could be," she answered truthfully.

This was something new, he thought. Usually the women he knew wanted something more than just friendship. "I think I'd like that very much," he said extending his hand. "Friends," he announced solemnly. That he could handle.

"Friends," she echoed reaching for Bobby's hand. At his touch, she felt a tingle travel up her arm and involuntarily, she shivered.

"Are you okay?" he asked in concern noting her tremble.

"Yeah. I'm…I'm fine," she answered. "It's nothing." She smiled. "I really have to head home. Levi's probably wondering what's taking me so long."

She headed for the front door with Bobby trailing. "If you need anything else, please call," she reminded him.

"I will," assured Bobby. "Thanks again." He watched until her car disappeared from sight.

Retreating to the house, he returned to the living room to examine the art supplies. She had bought a couple of pads of two different sizes and several pencils as well as charcoal. He stared at the materials. It had been a long time since he had used any of it. Could he still draw?

Start simple, he reminded himself. Grabbing the package, he eased down onto the sofa and idly started sketching some things around the room.

"At least the lamp looked like a lamp," he said out loud as he critically examined his effort. He was busy drawing the plant in the corner when the phone rang.

Absorbed in his task, he continued sketching as he reached for the phone. "Manning."

"Bobby, it's Jack," said a bright voice. "Thought I'd give you a call and see how you're doing."

"Fine," Bobby replied absent-mindedly. The shadow that fell across the planter needed his attention for a second or two.

"You sound pre-occupied," commented Jack. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, not really. I'm just trying to get the right effect here."

"Right effect for what?"

"The plant I'm sketching."

Jack stared at the phone with a very perplexed look. "Sketching? You're sketching?"

"Ummm."

Jack was astonished. It must've been years since Bobby had picked up a pencil to draw.

And it was the first time he'd shown an interest in anything since Darcy's death.

"Um…what made you decide to take up sketching again?" Jack asked as casually as possible.

"Sue told me I should try it," was the answer. "She said it would be good therapy for my arm."

"Sue? Like in your physical therapist Sue?"

"Right."

"And when did she tell you this?"

"Last night at dinner."

This is just getting more and more interesting, thought an amazed Jack. "You had dinner with Sue," he stated.

"That's what I said."

"How did this happen?"

"Well, she invited me to dinner since she had to bring me home after my session so we just shared what Mrs. Wilson made. There was enough for two."

"Oh." Bobby probably didn't want to go to therapy and Sue dragged him, guessed Jack. Good for her! he silently applauded. "And where did you find these things to draw with? I don't recall having any art supplies around the house."

"Oh, I asked Sue to pick up a sketchpad and pencils for me," Bobby replied. "She dropped them off on the way home."

"I see," Jack remarked. And he did. Somehow, Sue had managed to crack through the thick wall Bobby had built and let in some sunshine.

"And what do you see?" asked Bobby finally listening to what his friend was saying.

"I see that you've managed to make a friend," retorted Jack. "That's good. I wasn't sure you remembered how."

"I don't know what you mean, mate," said Bobby stiffly.

"Right," Jack responded dryly. "Do you need anything?" he asked changing the subject.

"Not at the moment."

"Okay. If you need anything call. I'll probably try to get up there in sometime next month and bring maybe Ali."

"Right. Thanks for calling."

Jack stared at the phone after he hung up. He'd been gone less than a week and somehow Sue had managed something all the doctors and friends in the big city hadn't been able to do the past six months—get Bobby interested in living again. With a smile, he picked up the next file.

----------


	9. Chapter 9

Changes

A/N: Surprise! It didn't take a week to post.

----------

Chapter 9

"Sorry I'm so late," apologized Sue as she walked into the kitchen. "I'll set the table as soon as I feed Levi. And don't worry about cleaning up—I'll take care of everything so you can get ready for your date with Dimitrius."

Lucy was just setting the salad on the table. "What happened to you? I was beginning to worry," she admitted. "I knew your last patient was at four thirty and it's way past six already."

"I had to run an errand for someone," explained Sue pouring out Levi's food.

Lucy paused setting out the food. "Did you have to pick up Mr. Ferguson's prescription again?" she asked. "I wish you would've told me. I could've done that before I left the clinic."

Sue shook her head. "No, it wasn't Mr. Ferguson's medicine." She began setting the table.

Lucy hadn't moved. Not Mr. Ferguson, she thought. Then who? She stared at her friend wondering what was going on. It was so unusual for Sue to be reticent about her activities. Normally the conversation flowed between the housemates detailing the events of the day. Even though they both worked at the same clinic, they were housed in different sections and met only occasionally for lunch. Who was the errand for?

"Was it for…Bobby Manning?" Lucy asked taking a wild guess.

"Uh…yeah."

Lucy faced her friend with a serious expression. "What goes on here?"

"I don't know what you mean," shrugged Sue. "I just did a small favor for a friend."

"When did he become a friend? Did this happen yesterday, too?"

"Yeah."

Lucy was perplexed at the quick turn of events. Bobby Manning had gone from Sue's worst patient to being a friend?

"What happened yesterday? Here's this grouchy guy that gave you such a hard time the past three weeks and then this week, you can't seem to do enough for him," she pointed out. "What happened?"

"I wish I knew," Sue admitted. "Yesterday Mrs. Wilson showed up and said Bobby didn't want to come to therapy until he could drive. Jack warned me he might do something like that so I went over there to drag him to therapy and he came, as meek as a kitten," she described. "I don't know what changed his attitude."

"Did you shake your fist at him in righteous indignation?" Lucy asked, smirking at the scene in her mind—David and Goliath, she thought.

"Well, maybe not my fist but I did shake my finger," Sue acknowledged. "I think he was so surprised, he couldn't say much but the word bossy did come up." Sue looked at her friend, a frown creasing her forehead. "Am I bossy?"

Lucy hooted. "You? Bossy? I think not. He's probably not used to having people stand up to him," she insisted. "Huge difference. I'm sure his friends and family have been bending over backwards to be nice since the accident."

"You're probably right."

"In any case, I want to hear the whole story of how you wound up having dinner with him last night and how he's coming to dinner on Friday. And why you're taking him home after therapy instead of Mrs. Wilson." She sat down at the table.

"It just all kind of happened," said Sue. "I don't know where to begin."

"You take your time, girl friend," declared Lucy. "I've got all night."

---------

"I found a picture of Manning's fiancée," Dimitrius announced when he arrived to pick up Lucy for their movie date. He waved a magazine in front of her.

"Let me see," said Lucy as she grabbed the magazine. "Where?"

"That ad for women's hosiery," he told her. "You know, the one with the dog pulling on the leash going one way and she's going another and it's windy with her skirt swirling around her."

Lucy paused in her page turning. "You must've been looking at that ad a lot if you can describe it in detail," she declared.

D shrugged his shoulders with a smirk. "What can I say? I appreciate a beautiful woman—just like I appreciate you."

"Good answer," approved Lucy. She went back to the magazine. "Where is it?"

"Just a few more pages," said D looking over Lucy's shoulder. "There," he said pointing at a familiar ad. "

"Yeah, she is," admitted Lucy gazing at the ad with new eyes. "You know, it's hard to believe she's dead. She looks so alive here…so happy. She must've been a good model."

"Very much in demand, I understand."

"I can see why her death was such a blow to him—she's gorgeous," said Sue slowly.

"They were supposed to have gotten married this month," D shared. "I think last week was the date."

Lucy looked at him questioningly. "How do you know so much?"

"Hey, I'm a newspaper man," smirked D. "It's my business to find out information. Besides, he's prominent enough that it wasn't hard to find news about him and his impending marriage."

"And here I thought it was your keen investigative skills," teased Lucy.

"You want information? I'll get you information. Right now, I can tell you we're gonna be late for that movie if we don't leave now."

Lucy took the hint and handed Sue the magazine. She grabbed her purse from the hallway table. "Ready."

"Sure you don't want to come with us?" D invited Sue. "We're only going to the movie and back."

"No thanks," declined Sue. "You go ahead. Have a nice time."

----------

Sue neatly hung the dishcloth after putting away the last of the forks. Since Lucy had cooked, Sue urged Lucy to get ready for her date with D…she would do the cleaning up. While she got along well with her housemate, sometimes it was nice to be alone.

She went to the living room and picked up the magazine D had brought. She flipped it open to the ad examining it carefully. She _was_ beautiful, Sue thought in admiration. The sparkling eyes, the glossy hair, that perfect body. They must've made a striking couple. No wonder Bobby was still in love with her! And how it must hurt to realize that she would never be his wife.

She would have to be more understanding, Sue decided. Bobby had been through a terrible tragedy and was still recovering from its aftereffects. What right did she have to badger him to do things? She could say it was because they were friends and she cared about him. However, their friendship was still so new that it didn't make sense.

She normally wasn't so firm with her patients. She encouraged them to listen to their bodies and stop when it was painful. Then again, few of her patients were so recalcitrant as Bobby had been. He'd come with a chip on his shoulder and a reluctance to get better. But something had changed on Tuesday? What the heck could it be?

She went over the events in her mind and came up with a big fat nothing. With a sigh, she closed the magazine and tossed it on the end table.

"I better decide what we're having for dinner on Friday since I invited Bobby over," Sue told Levi. "I wonder if he likes lasagna?" She headed towards the kitchen to check if she had all the ingredients.

----------


	10. Chapter 10

13

Changes

----------

Chapter 10

"Since you'll be home first, just pop the pan into the oven," instructed Sue. "I'll write down the temperature and time so you won't forget. I'll finish the salad when I come home. The dessert is all set."

"I can do the salad," offered Lucy. "You've done everything else."

"Thanks but I'll be home in plenty of time. Bobby and I should be done about five thirty, give or take a few minutes for me to write in the log, and then we'll head here."

"Dimitrius is dying to meet him," Lucy confided. "He's wondering if Bobby will give him an interview."

"No interviews," warned Sue. "This is his first time out in public that doesn't involve a medical appointment. I really want this dinner to be a relaxing experience. He's making such good progress it would be a shame to have him regress."

"Okay, okay. I get your point,' said Lucy. "I'll let D know this is strictly a social evening."

"Good." A glance at the clock, she stood up. "Gotta go! See you tonight if not sooner."

----------

"Keep this up, Mr. Manning," began Sue, "and I think you can get rid of those crutches and move onto a cane sooner than later."

"Mr. Manning? I thought we're friends," he reminded her.

"I forgot," she said.

Immediately, disappointment colored his eyes.

"No, no!" she added hurriedly. "Not the part about being friends but calling you by your first name. You can't expect me to suddenly start calling you Bobby when it's been Mr. Manning for three weeks."

"It's a very easy name to remember," he pointed out relieved she still wanted to be friends. "Bob-by. Try saying it a few times. It might grow on you."

"You horrible man," she scolded mockingly. "Are you teasing me?"

"Never," he assured her solemnly but with a twinkle in his eye.

"Now I know you're teasing me," she declared. "Just for that, you need to do that last exercise again."

Bobby groaned. "Again? What if I apologized—even though I wasn't teasing?"

"Too late, Eight more repetitions, _Mr. Manning_—now," she ordered sternly.

With a glare, Bobby proceeded to pull the weights with his leg.

"One," she counted, "two, three…try to keep it steady…four…five…six…come on, Bobby…only two more…seven…eight! You did it!" she announced triumphantly.

Exhausted, he lay back on the table.

"Very good," she praised him as she leaned over. "You a great job today."

Looking up at her smiling face, Bobby suddenly had the urge to kiss her. What was the matter with him? He was still in love with Darcy and this was not Darcy, he reminded himself. This was his therapist.

Sue saw his eyes cloud over in confusion and wondered what he was thinking. "Is something wrong?" she asked in concern. "Did you pull a muscle?"

"Uh…no," he replied. "Just a bit tired." He struggled to sit up. Sue dropped her clipboard on the table and slipped her arms around him.

"Here…let me help you," she offered. Their faces were so close he could see the golden flecks in her dark green eyes. It took all his willpower not to move closer.

Sue glanced up to reassure him when her heart began to race at the intensity of Bobby's gaze. What was…did he…did she…what…? Unconsciously her body began responding when a little voice in her head shouted, No!Abruptly, Sue pulled back confused at her reaction.

"How does your leg feel?" she asked a trifle curtly as she tried to sort out her conflicting emotions.

"A little tired. Do you think I'll cramp up?" he answered strangely disquieted at the unexpected change in mood.

"I'll bring you a sports drink and massage your leg for a few minutes so it won't happen," she promised glad to get away from him for a few seconds. She needed to regain her equilibrium. "You rest. I'll be back in a minute."

"Thanks." For a moment, his mind relived the moment when Sue had her arms around him. They felt good—very good. What was happening here? wondered Bobby.

"Here you go," announced Sue, breaking into his thoughts. "Drink some of that then I'll massage your leg. In fact, I think from next week, we should include it as part of your therapy since you're ready for the next level of exercises." She waited for him to take a few sips before she took the bottle from him. "Lie down," she ordered.

"There you go, being bossy again," he pretended to grumble.

"You love it," she retorted.

----------

"You can take a shower while I get the salad ready," Sue told Bobby as they headed towards the front door. "Dinner should be on the table by the time you get out."

"I could help," he offered.

"You can help with the dishes."

"Deal."

The two entered the front door. "We're home!" called out Sue unaware of how cozy it sounded. Lucy and D came out of the kitchen.

"Hey," greeted Lucy. "I was just wondering if I should do the salad."

Sue glanced at Bobby. "Someone owed me a few more before we could leave."

Bobby sighed. "She's a terrible taskmaster." Sue glared at him.

"That's why her patients get better," Lucy declared, noting the interaction between the pair. She stuck out her hand. "Hi, I'm Lucy. We've met at the clinic."

"Uh…we have, haven't we?" said an embarrassed Bobby. He remembered his behavior was not the most pleasant during those visits.

Lucy watched his expression in amusement. Oh ho! The Tin Man does have a heart! "This is my fiancée, Dimitrius," she said out loud.

"Call me D. Everyone does," D smiled holding out his hand. "I've been wanting to meet you."

Bobby eyed D warily as he returned the handshake.

I can see what Sue meant, thought D as he noted the other man's body language. The 'Don't Ask' signs are loud and clear. "I've heard a lot about you from these two ladies."

Almost imperceptibly, Bobby relaxed and his streak of impishness surfaced.

"Glowing epithets?" he asked innocently as he recalled his prickly manner of the past few weeks.

D understood what he meant. "A long list of adjectives was used," he assured Bobby noncommittally.

"Really?" remarked Bobby as he glanced at the two women. "Should I ask what they were?"

"No," Sue said firmly. "Otherwise we'd be here all night. Here." She handed him his duffle. "The bathroom is at the end of the hall with clean towels on the cabinet."

"Down the hall, towels in the cabinet," he nodded.

"We'll eat as soon as you come out," she called out after him. His head bobbed in acknowledgment that he heard.

Lucy looked at Sue, surprise written all over her face. "That's the same guy that came to our clinic a month ago?" she asked in disbelief. "You sure his body hasn't been taken over by some alien pod person?"

"I told you his attitude changed," Sue said as she headed towards the refrigerator. "Could you feed Levi while I get the salad ready?"

"I'll do it," offered D. "You know, I could like this guy," he commented as he reached for Levi's food dish. "I think he's got a sense of humor."

"Which he kept extremely well hidden the past few weeks he's been here," said Lucy tartly. She was gathering the dishes and flatware for dinner.

"I don't think he's had a lot to be happy about," D said.

"Well, whatever the reason, he's been more motivated, more upbeat since Tuesday," shared Sue. "I still don't know what happened, but I'm glad for him."

"I am, too," responded Lucy. "I won't have to dread his appointments any more. An icicle would've been warmer. Myles will be pleased."

"And you have no idea what caused this change?" D asked curiously.

"Nope." Sue tossed some grated cheese on top along with the croutons and bacon bits. "Does it really matter? He seems more at peace with himself and that's a good thing."

"Yeah, it is," agreed D. "Are you sure I can't ask him for an interview?" he asked wistfully. "The headline could read—noted photographer, Bobby Manning, grants exclusive interview," he said as though reading a paper. "It would be a great feature."

"I repeat…no!" Sue said firmly. "He's here as my guest. It's obvious he still feels uncomfortable going out in social situations. I don't want him to think you're watching his every move and planning on reporting it."

"Okay, I hear you. I'll leave him alone—for now."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm still a reporter and he's still news. When he is fully recovered and back on his own two feet, then and only then will I ask for an interview," stated D. "Fair enough?"

"I guess," said a reluctant Sue. "But I don't want him to think that's the reason why I invited him over to dinner."

"Why _did_ you invite him over?" asked Lucy.

"For one thing, it can't be good for him to be alone so much, said Sue. "Secondly, I promised Jack I would have him over for dinner one night."

"Who's Jack?" asked D.

"The friend that owns the house Bobby's staying in."

"Got it."

"And?" prodded Lucy.

"What do you mean and?" asked Sue.

"I can hear an 'and' in your voice," replied Lucy.

"And I like him," she said simply. "We had such a good time on Tuesday we decided we could be friends."

"Those are three very good reasons to have him over," agreed Lucy.

Unbeknownst to the trio, Bobby had taken a quick shower and was heading back to the kitchen when he heard his name mentioned. He stopped to listen. He became angry when D mentioned the possibility of an interview…an anger which rapidly dissipated when Sue firmly vetoed the idea. It was replaced by a feeling of warmth when she revealed she liked him and considered him a friend. It was a good time to make an appearance.

----------

"You seem to be having a good time," commented Sue. "Are you?" she asked as she washed the dishes. Lucy and Dimitrius were having coffee and dessert while she and Bobby did clean up duty.

"Yes, I am," admitted Bobby. "It hasn't been as painful as I thought it would be. Your friends are very nice."

""I hope they become your friends, too."

He smiled at her. "And I want to tell you thanks."

She looked at him. "For what?"

"For refusing to let D interview me. I prefer keeping a low profile and I don't think it's anyone's business how I'm doing."

"No, it's not. Guests in our home are just that—guests," she stated adamantly, "not potential interviewees. Although," she said as she rinsed a dish, "you're the first person here that Dimitrius has wanted to interview aside from Levi."

"Levi?" he remarked as he grabbed another dish to wipe.

"Uh-huh," nodded Sue. "He wanted to get the dog's point of view working with a deaf person. It would've been a fascinating interview but I put my foot down for that one, too. I'm an equal opportunity denier."

Bobby stopped at looked at her. "Are you insinuating that Levi would be the better choice for an interview?"

"You said it…I didn't," she said self-righteously.

His eyes narrowed as he reached for another dish. He stared at it then slipped it back into the dishwater. "Spot," he said briefly.

Sue halted her washing and turned to him. "Bobby Manning, that's the third plate you've put back! I think you're doing that on purpose!" she accused him.

"There was a spot," he insisted. "You can check the plate if you don't believe me."

Frowning, she picked up the dish, rinsed it off and held it up in front of his face, dripping wet. "See? No spot."

"You're dripping on my shoes," he commented.

"Oh? I am?" she said in feigned innocence. "I'm sorry." She placed the dish in the rack. "Just for that, you can finish the rest of the dishes. See you in the dining room for dessert. Come on, Levi."

Bobby opened his mouth to call after her but closed it when he remembered she wouldn't be able to hear him. He slowly wiped the last dish with a grin on his face. She caught him pulling the same prank he'd been doing for years. He knew it was childish but he couldn't help himself. Everyone reacted in a different way. His mother would just keep right on washing while Jack would make a face but not say anything. His brother refused to do dishes with him after a while and as for Darcy, they rarely ate at home.

Bobby stacked the last dish on the counter and hung up the dishcloth. Grabbing his crutches, he headed towards the dining area to join the others. "I'm d…" the words died in his throat. At the dining table was the man in the photograph.

----------

"Done already?" asked Lucy when Sue walked through the door.

"I am," she said cheerfully. "Bobby's not."

Lucy was about to ask why when the doorbell rang.

"Doorbell," announced D to Sue. "I'll get it."

"I like your friend," Lucy confided. "He is nice. Didn't I tell you he'd be attractive if he smiled?" She was pleasantly surprised when Bobby had smiled several times during dinner. He seemed very comfortable with Sue.

"Yes, you did," agreed Sue. D appeared bringing someone with him.

She looked up in surprise. "Jonathan! What are you doing here? I thought you went to New York to get that deposition."

"Someone neglected to inform me that it wasn't necessary any more so I went up there for nothing," he explained in exasperation. "I decided to come back." He handed Sue a box of candy and kissed her on the cheek. "However, I was able to pick this up for you."

"Thank you," smiled Sue. "Would you like to join us for coffee and dessert?"

"Sure." He was just about to pull out a chair when a man came out of the kitchen.

"I'm d…" The man stopped and stared at Jonathan.

Sue's eyes darted from Jonathan to Bobby. "Um…Jonathan, this is Bobby Manning," she introduced. "Bobby, this is Jonathan Hammond."

Jonathan's eyes slid to Sue and back to Bobby. Slowly he walked over and extended his hand. "Pleased to meet you," he said. "I didn't know this was a dinner party. I'm sorry I interrupted."

"You didn't interrupt anything," declared Lucy.

"Lucy's right," said Sue. "You know you're always welcome here." She gestured to the table. "Come and sit down—both of you," she urged them.

Warily, the two men sat at opposite ends of the table.

"I'll go grab another plate and cup," Sue stated motioning to the kitchen. "I'll be right back." Her eyes widened as she turned around. This was an unexpected turn of events.

"Here," said Lucy as she placed a plate in front of Bobby. "Try some of Sue's blueberry cheesecake. It's delicious."

"I agree," chipped in D. "She's a good cook."

Lucy frowned at him while she served Jonathan a piece. "And what about me?"

"Every meal is getting better and better," he assured her. "Coffee, anyone?"

The lively conversation that accompanied dinner was absent during dessert. Bobby was quiet contributing a few scattered words. Sue noticed.

"Tired?" she asked solicitously. "I can take you home now if you want."

"I am feeling a bit tired," he admitted. "I'd like to go if you don't mind."

"I can take you home," Jonathan suddenly volunteered. He wanted to check out this guy who was having dinner with Sue.

"No, I can do it," said Sue. She could see Bobby felt uncomfortable with Jonathan's suggestion.

Lucy elbowed D and discreetly jerked her head in Bobby's direction.

"Say," spoke up D, "I gotta go myself. I'll take you home, Bobby." He leaned over to kiss Lucy. "Great dinner. My compliments to the chef and her assistant," he said smiling at Sue. "See you, Jonathan. Come on, Bobby, I'll help you with your bag."

Bobby stood in front of Sue, self-conscious with Jonathan's eyes upon him. "Thanks for dinner. I had a wonderful time," he said sincerely.

"You're welcome," smiled Sue. "See you on Tuesday."

In a few minutes, both men were gone. Lucy stood up to collect the plates and cups. Sue moved to help when Lucy waved her down. "I'll get it. You made dinner tonight and washed up. You stay and visit with Jonathan."

An awkward silence descended upon the couple.

"That's the guy who had the accident?" asked Jonathan breaking the quiet.

"Yes."

"Not very talkative."

"This was his first social outing in a while."

"You have him over for dinner often?"

"No, but I might. He doesn't know anyone here and the friend that owns the place went back to work so he's all alone."

"So you've made him your business?"

Her eyes narrowed at his questions. "What are you saying?" she asked coolly.

Instantly, he realized he had overstepped his boundaries.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean to question you. I just wondered why the interest in the guy."

"He's my client and my friend."

A friend was he? thought Jonathan. Or competition? Well, he needed to do something about that! Damn the work! He'd make time for Sue.

"How 'bout dinner tomorrow night?" he suggested.

"A date?"

"A date," he confirmed.

"Wow…okay." It had been a while since they'd last gone out.

"Good! I'll call you tomorrow with the details."

"All right."

"Thanks for the dessert and coffee."

"Any time."

She walked him to the front door.

"See you tomorrow," he told her as he leaned forward to kiss her. Her lips felt cool beneath his. "Good night, Sue."

"Good night, Jonathan."

----------


	11. Chapter 11

Changes

Disclaimers: thought I'd stick it in here—the usual, not mine

A/N: Hope everyone had a good weekend. Meant to send this in time for Thanksgiving but I've been having problems downloading to this site—my computer won't for whatever reason! Thank you to everyone for reading and especially for those of you taking the time to review. Both are much appreciated!

----------

Chapter 11

It was her free Saturday and Sue found herself at loose ends. Lucy was working and Jonathan had called earlier to cancel yet another date.

"_It was a communication mix-up." _The words scrolled across her screen. "_The meeting's been rescheduled for today. It was the only time the client could make it_."

The explanation was altogether too familiar.

"_I promise to make it up to you_," he continued. "_Dinner tomorrow. We could go to that little Japanese restaurant you like."_

"Let's see what happens tomorrow," she replied matter-of-factly. "Good luck on your deposition."

"_Thanks. Bye_."

Sue hung up the phone thoughtfully. Okay, one more broken date. How many did that make now? She'd lost count. If Jonathan liked her as much as Lucy believed he did, he had a very unusual way of showing it.

So…what to do now? She'd already vacuumed, scrubbed the bathroom, and did the laundry for the week. She was sure there was a long list of things she should do but she couldn't think of a thing at the moment. She wanted to do _something_…but what?

She stood, arms crossed, deep in thought trying to think of exactly what would ease that itch. She glanced outside and saw it was a beautiful day—it already felt like summer but without its heat.

Coming to a decision, she grabbed the phone and punched in a number.

"_Manning_."

"Bobby? It's Sue."

"_Sue._ _This is an unexpected pleasure!"_

"Good choice of words!" she said brightly. "How would you like to make a girl happy?"

"_What girl?"_

"Me."

"_What do you have in mind?"_

"A picnic."

"_A picnic? Outside…with food and ants?"_

"I don't know what kind of picnics New Yorkers go on but here a picnic is definitely outside, definitely with food and hopefully without ants."

He was flabbergasted. "_I…ah…haven't been on one in ages_."

"Well, you get to go on one now. Pick you up at twelve—unless you have other plans."

"_I don't."_

"Great!"

"_Sue?"_

"Yes?"

"_What about my leg?"_

"The spot I'm thinking of is within walking distance of your place. It's relatively flat and easy to navigate even with crutches. Besides, it'll be good exercise for you."

"_Sue?"_

"Yes?"

"_Why me?"_

"Why not? Aren't we friends?"

"_Well, Friend, what can I bring to this picnic?"_

"A pleasant disposition would be nice."

"_Aren't I always?"_

"I think you better quit if you still want to go on a picnic."

"_I can take a hint. I'll see you at twelve."_

----------

"I'm glad you invited me," smiled Bobby. "It's been a long time since I've been on a picnic."

"Why not?" asked Sue as she gathered the empty containers.

"I don't know," he answered. "Too busy, I guess. Plus, Darcy wasn't the picnicking type." A twinge of pain flitted across his face at the mention of her name.

Sue paused in her clean up efforts. "You loved her very much, didn't you?" she asked softly.

Overwhelmed at his memories, he could only nod.

"I know I didn't know her, but if it would help, you would like to talk about her?" she offered in that same gentle voice. "I'm a very good listener."

He hadn't been able to talk about Darcy after the accident despite the suggestion of the grief counselor. It had hurt too much. But maybe now it would be possible without falling apart. There was something about Sue….

"We met three years ago," he began as he looked into the distance, "Jack's girlfriend at the time introduced us. She was a model, too. I'd run into Darcy at some shoots and some social events. What can I say? We fell in love and planned to be married and raise a family. Life was good. I had a flourishing career, the love of a beautiful woman… everything." His dimple flashed for a moment.

"And then…and then everything changed."

A painful silence followed. Sue could see the grief in his expression. She reached out to place a hand on his arm in sympathy. He glanced at her appreciatively and continued his story.

"We were on our way home from a party. The road was wet and a drunken bloke ran a stop sign. I swerved but he broadsided the car. The passenger side took the full force of the impact." He had to stop again to regain control as the memory of the accident overwhelmed him.

Sue's eyes filled with tears as she gazed at him. It was times like these she was grateful she couldn't hear voices because she was sure the pain in Bobby's would have broken her heart.

"I woke up in the hospital a few days later. Jack was there to tell me Darcy's family had made the decision to take her off life support."

He'd forgotten Sue was there. Silence reigned as he relived those moments. He'd wanted to die, too, when Jack broke the news—and he almost had. But his innate stubbornness and excellent health prevented it. Sometimes he wasn't sure if it would've been easier to just not wake up the next morning. But he had and life had gone one. With a sigh, Bobby turned to face Sue and was startled to see tears on her face.

"I'm sorry," he apologized straightening up. "I didn't intend…" Her hand covered his mouth to stop the flow of words.

"Don't apologize," she told him. "You needed to talk to someone and I'm glad I was here to listen," she said sincerely.

Bobby gazed at this woman who was so unlike the women he was used to. He felt drawn to this person. She was tough when she needed to be but soft enough to cry for him and a woman she'd never met. That she felt his pain was evident by the look in her eyes. Slowly, he leaned forward and gently placed his lips on hers.

Surprised for an instant, Sue willing melted into the kiss. Time seemed to stand still until Bobby pulled back.

"Thank you," he said softly, as he wiped the trail of tears.

"For what?" she asked puzzled.

"For listening…for being here with me…for being you," he said simply. "I've never had a friend like you before."

"I'll be here for you for as long as you need me," she promised.

----------

"Bobby? Are you ready to go back?" called out Sue as she approached their picnic spot. She'd just returned from walking Levi.

There was no response. Standing at the edge of the blanket, she could see he'd fallen asleep—and from the expression on his face his sleep was not a restful one. Recounting the story of the accident and its aftermath probably brought back memories he'd preferred to forget.

She dropped down next to him and gently stroked his hair in an attempt to smooth away the frown lines in his forehead. Gradually, the lines eased and a more relaxed expression appeared.

"He's resting," she whispered to Levi. "We'll let him sleep a little while longer." She yawned. "Maybe I'll just rest my eyes for a few minutes, too." She lay down and in a matter of minutes, had fallen fast asleep.

----------

Bobby vaguely became aware of a warm presence and rolled to his side automatically throwing an arm around the body next to his. For a few moments he savored the feel of the feminine form in his hold when suddenly his eyes flew open. Who was he snuggling with? Blinking rapidly to focus, he raised his head—it was Sue. She looked so peaceful.

Dropping back down his thoughts centered around the woman in his arms. He liked her—a lot. Somehow, she'd gotten him to open up about the accident and talk about Darcy. Maybe she wasn't as physically beautiful as Darcy, there was something about her that made her seem warmer and more alive than Darcy had ever been. He was a very lucky person to have made such a friend.

His eyes narrowed as they caught a glimpse of the sky between the leaves. It had darkened and the clouds were grey. It looked like rain. He would have to wake Sue.

He leaned over to press a soft kiss on her forehead then gently shook her. "Sue? Sue? You've got to wake up." She snuggled deeper into his arms.

"Sue," he called out louder and shook her just a tad bit harder. Her eyes fluttered opened. "Did I fall asleep?" she yawned. "I'm sorry. I was just so comfortable," she said as she smiled at him.

The smile disappeared when she realized she was in his arms. "Oh!" she said, abruptly sitting up narrowly missing Bobby's chin as he pulled back. "I didn't mean to do that!" she said with a stricken face.

"My pleasure," smiled Bobby, "but I think we'd better be going. It looks like it's going to rain," he said pointing to the sky.

"You're right," she agreed briskly to cover her embarrassment. "Good thing almost everything is packed. If you just move, I'll be able to fold the blanket."

Bobby obligingly rolled off the blanket and helped her to fold it. Hurriedly, they gathered everything but before they reached they reached the house, the storm broke drenching both in the short distance to shelter.

"You're soaked!" exclaimed Sue as they stood in the relative dryness of the porch.

"So are you," retorted Bobby as he shook off the water running down his arms.

At that moment, Levi chose to dry himself off and shook himself vigorously.

"Levi!" cried Sue holding up her hands in a futile effort to keep the water from spraying her.

Bobby burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Sue demanded.

"I don't think you could be any wetter than you are now," he declared.

"You know," she grinned, "you're right!" and joined him in laughter.

-----------

"I should go home," stated Sue as she watched the rain pour down.

"Don't be ridiculous," Bobby declared. "You can't go home in this storm. Take a shower and wait until it's cleared up—unless you had other plans for the rest of the day."

"Nope, not a thing."

"Then stay and keep me company," he suggested.

He looked so much like an overgrown puppy…a very wet overgrown puppy that she didn't have the heart to say no. "All right."

"I'll get you some towels and clothes." He eyed her critically from head to toe.

"What?"

"I don't have anything that'll fit you," he apologized. "I hope you don't mind."

"As long as it's dry and warm, I'll be fine," she assured him.

"Leave your wet clothes outside," he instructed. "I'll pick them up and throw them in the wash."

"I can do that," protested Sue.

"You've done so much for me already, the least I can do is your laundry," he said firmly.

"Okay."

"Use the shower in my room and help yourself to any clothing you fancy," he told her. "I'll just grab some clothes and use the other bath."

"Or I could use the other bath and you could use your own," she suggested.

"Don't worry about it."

----------

Bobby was busy pulling out the clothes from the washer and putting them into the dryer when Sue appeared wearing one of his shirts rolling up the sleeves to make them fit.

"Everything okay?"

"I borrowed a shirt. I hope you don't mind."

With her fresh-scrubbed appearance, she looked incredibly sexy. Bobby gulped and took a deep breath to calm himself.

"On you it looks good," he said. "What about something for your feet?"

She looked down at her barefeet. "Your feet are way too big, Mr.Manning."

"My feet are the proper size for a man of my height," he stated solemnly. "That being said, I do have a pair of bedroom slippers if you'd like to wear those."

She wiggled her toes. "No, I'm fine. Here," she offered as she stood next to him, "let me help you with that."

"I'm just about done," he said. "I boiled some water for tea. You could get that ready."

"All right." Sue returned to the kitchen and rummaged in the cupboards for mugs and tea bags. She was pouring the water when he returned.

"Just in time," remarked Sue placing a mug in front of him. "Here you go." She perched on one of the breakfast bar stools.

"Where's Levi?" asked Bobby.

"Sleeping." She jerked a thumb toward the back of the kitchen. "I had to use one of the towels to dry him off. He did not enjoy that. You need a hair dryer."

"I'll put that on my list for visiting dogs," he gravely told her.

"And guests," she added.

"I like your hair like that," he remarked.

"Wet?"

"On you, it looks fabulous."

"Oh," she blinked. "Thank you…I think."

"It's a compliment," he assured her.

"How's the sketching coming along?" she asked not knowing how to respond to his remark.

"Better than I expected," he admitted.

"I'd love to see anything you've done," she smiled.

"I thought you'd never ask," he beamed. "I'll get the sketchpad. Wait right here."

In a few minutes he was back. With sudden trepidation, he handed it to her. "Remember, I haven't picked up a drawing pencil in years."

"I'll keep that in mind."

He looked over her shoulder as she flipped through the pages, occasionally glancing at her face to gauge her reaction.

Bobby's first attempts at drawing were rough. But with each succeeding drawing, there was improvement as he became more confident of his technique. Most of the drawings were still life subjects but the last page consisted of Levi in different poses. With a few spare strokes, he'd managed to capture the canine's personality.

"I love this!" her eyes bright in admiration.

"I know I've got to work on my technique some more," he commented to Sue, "but I think with time and more practice, it'll come back to me."

"I'm sure it will," she agreed warmly. "May I have this?"

"No."

"No?"

"Not before I sign it." He looked around for a pencil. Grabbing one from the counter, he signed the sketch. "There you are—an original Bobby Manning," he said presenting it to her with a flourish.

"I'll have it framed and hang it in my office. Thank you," she smiled. "How much do I owe you for this?"

He bent down and kissed her quickly on the lips. "Consider it debt paid in full."

----------

It was dark when the rain started to ease up. Bobby had insisted she stay for dinner to repay her for her hospitality. Over a meal of scrambled eggs, bacon and canned soup, the pair had spent the rest of the evening talking and laughing.

Sue was stretched out on the sofa with Levi on top of her. She was scratching his favorite place under his ear. Bobby sat on the floor next to her content to just watch her. Occasionally she'd look at him and smile but words didn't seem necessary.

He'd never felt so relaxed. It was as if all the anger he had pent up over Darcy's death had quietly flowed away leaving only the memories and feelings of their time together. Maybe life could be good again—even without Darcy.

Sue sighed. It had been a wonderful day rain and all but it was time to go. It was getting late.

"Why the big sigh?"

"I have to go. It's getting late," she said reluctantly.

"Do you have to? It's still raining."

"Just a little." She stood up. "I had the nicest time today, Bobby. Thank you."

"It was your idea to go on a picnic," he reminded her. "We should do it again but the next time, I'll bring the food—that is, if you carry it."

"And maybe without the rain," she smiled.

"I like rain," he assured her blandly.

The memory of the cozy evening still fresh in her mind, she tiptoed to kiss him on the cheek. "I think I like rain, too. Good night."

----------


	12. Chapter 12

8

Changes

A/N: Had this already to go but wanted to make sure 11 went through first. Thanks to the faithful readers and reviewers. Both brighten my day—which I need since I have a cold—you know how that goes!

----------

Chapter 12

"You came home late," Lucy commented as she buttered her toast.

"Bobby insisted I stay until the rain let up," Sue explained.

"Bobby insisted?" Lucy repeated in astonishment. There was no mention of his name in the voice mail left on the answering machine. "You were with Bobby? What happened to your date with Jonathan?"

Sue's answer was evident by her expression.

"He canceled again?" said Lucy in dismay.

"Yup."

Lucy grimaced. "What is wrong with that guy? I know he's been doing the work of two people since Ann left the firm but it's been over a year! When's he going to get some help?"

"There is Janice," Sue replied mentioning the legal secretary.

"I meant getting another attorney."

"First of all, in Jonathan's defense, not many lawyers want to practice in a small town. You can't make the same kind of salary as in a big city."

"Has he even tried to recruit someone?"

"He said he was going to talk to one of his law professors."

"Has he?"

Sue shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine."

"And what's the other reason?"

"He's likes what he does."

"I know but everyone has to take a break some time and have some fun!"

"Maybe I'm not fun," pointed out Sue.

"Ha!" snorted Lucy. She took a couple of bites. "So, how did Bobby enter the picture?"

"I invited him to a picnic. Thought it would be fun for him…and me," she confessed.

"And was it?"

"For the most part."

"Care to share?"

"We talked."

"That's it?"

She wasn't about to share he kissed her. That was between Bobby and her.

"Both of us fell asleep," she confessed. "It was a good thing Bobby woke up when he did. We almost made it back to the house before it started to pour."

"Did you get wet?"

"Soaked to the skin."

"Oh.

"Then we got dry, ate, and talked some more."

Lucy frowned wondering what the big city photographer and the physical therapist had in common. "About what?"

"His work, the people he's photographed, the places he's been. Things like that."

"Did you get to talk about you at all?"

"Mmmm."

"Well? Aren't you going to elaborate?"

"Oh, you know...how was it growing up deaf…do I miss hearing…the usual."

Sue started chuckling as she remembered one question in particular.

"What's so funny?"

"There was this one question that was…different."

"Different?"

"Different," she said affirmatively. "I think comes from being an artist. He noticed the nail polish on my toes. Said it reminded him of the sunset so he wanted to know the name of it." When she had shared the name of the color, they spent a good many minutes thinking up equally outrageous names, laughing as each one became more ridiculous.

"That is different," agreed Lucy. "Usually guys don't notice."

"And he showed me his sketchbook."

"Any good?" Lucy asked curiously.

"_I_ think so but better yet, I can show you," said Sue. "He did one of Levi. I'll go get it."

In a minute, she was back and handed the sheet to Lucy.

"Hey," admired Lucy, "I like this. It looks just like Levi."

"I thought so, too. I'm getting it framed so I can put it up in my office."

"Has he done anything else?" She handed the picture back to Sue.

"Still life pieces. They're good but not as good as this. He says he's still working on his technique," Sue shared.

"I'm glad you had a good time even if it wasn't with Jonathan."

"And _I'm_ glad you approve," teased Sue.

"You know what I mean," retorted Lucy. "The guy's crazy about you."

"Who? Jonathan?'

"Who else?"

"Don't get me wrong. I like Jonathan but if he's so crazy about me, he has a funny way of showing it."

"I guess you have a point," Lucy reluctantly admitted thinking of all the non-dates.

"And then there's me."

"What about you?"

"Shouldn't I be upset he's canceled so many dates?"

"You aren't?"

"I used to be but not any more. I've come to the realization that his work is the most important thing in his life…which is all right with me," she added hurriedly, "I completely understand. But is this how it's going to be for the rest of our lives?"

Lucy looked at her friend thoughtfully. She'd been satisfied with her relationship with Jonathan until recently. What changed her feelings—or more accurately, who changed them?

"Are you going to see him any more?"

"I don't know."

----------

"Jonathan!" exclaimed Sue as she opened the door. "What a nice surprise!"

He smiled at her. "I thought I'd take a chance and see if you were home. And since you are, perhaps we could go somewhere for lunch?" he suggested.

"I thought you said something about dinner tonight."

"Can't we have lunch and dinner together?"

"Uh…sure we can," replied a surprised Sue.

"Then, let's go."

"I was just making some lunch. You're welcome to share it with me."

He frowned slightly. "I wanted to take you somewhere to make up for canceling our date yesterday."

"Don't worry about it," she assured him. "Come in."

"Well…all right," he smiled. "You twisted my arm."

"How did the deposition go yesterday?" she asked as she led the way to the kitchen.

"Fine. I don't know why it couldn't have been done before but that's the way it is sometimes." He looked around the kitchen as Sue busied herself at the stove. "Can I do anything to help?"

"You could get the plates and pour the lemonade," she instructed him. "The soup's just about ready." She grabbed a couple of bowls and ladled out the soup.

"Bread, sandwich fixings, lettuce…we're all set," announced Sue. "Help yourself."

"I really am sorry about yesterday," Jonathan apologized again.

"Don't worry about it," Sue repeated. "It wouldn't have been a good evening to go out anyway—it poured all night," she reminded him.

"So what did you and Lucy do last night? Or was D here, too?" he asked conversationally.

Sue paused not really sure how to answer the question.

Jonathan looked up from his bowl of soup when Sue didn't answer right away. He noticed she looked a little uncomfortable. "Or maybe you weren't here?" he guessed.

"Um...I wasn't. I was…out…with a friend."

"Does this friend have a name?"

She nodded. "Bobby."

"Bobby? That guy you had over to dinner on Friday?" he asked a little sharper than he intended.

"That's right."

"Seeing a lot of him, aren't you?"

Sue looked at Jonathan. She couldn't hear his tone of voice but she could see his expression. "Since when do I need your permission to go out with anyone?" she asked, clearly bothered by the line of questioning.

Instantly, he was contrite. "I didn't mean to sound like I was interrogating you. I just wondered what's going on between the two of you since he was here on Friday and you were at his place yesterday."

"There is nothing going on between us," she said firmly. "We're friends. And as far as I'm concerned, I decide who my friends are—not you."

"You're right," he said remorsefully. "I have no say in what you say and what you do. However," he stopped eating and reached for her hand, "I'd like to change that."

Sue was confused. "What? I don't understand."

A rueful smile appeared on Jonathan's face. "This isn't how I planned on doing this but circumstances seem to dictate that now would be an opportune moment."

"Opportune moment for what?" Dismay replaced confusion as a glimmer of the direction of Jonathan's thoughts began to dawn on Sue.

"To ask you to marry me," he clarified. "I'll do this properly at a later time but it would be nice if you said yes now."

Sue was silent. Here she'd just told Lucy she wasn't a priority with Jonathan and now he was proposing! Talk about being totally wrong!

Jonathan stared at Sue in puzzlement. She wasn't smiling, she wasn't throwing her arms around him. She looked…stunned was the only word for her expression.

"Don't tell me this is such a surprise, Sue? You must know how I feel about you," he declared.

She thought about her answer before speaking. "I know you like me and I like you, too, Jonathan. But I had no idea I meant more to you than that."

"What do you mean?" he demanded. "I'm in love with you, Sue. I thought you knew. I thought everyone knew."

"Maybe everyone except me," she pointed out.

"Well, I'm telling you now," he declared. He moved to stand in front of her. "I'm in love with you," he repeated. "I know I haven't been the most attentive suitor recently but you seemed to understand that my practice is just overwhelming right now with only me. And you know I'm taking steps to rectify the situation."

How to explain to Jonathan that it was more than the lack of attention? She really did like him but love?

Jonathan eyed Sue and saw the doubt in her eyes. How could he convince her that he loved her? Wanted her to be a bigger part of his life?

"Don't tell me your answer now," he instructed her, realizing that if he demanded an immediate response, it would be an unfavorable one. "I want you to think about it."

"I don't think my answer will change," she informed him.

"Nonetheless, I want you to think about it and when I do ask you again, I'll take that answer as final," he bargained. "All right?"

"You'll take my answer as final?" she asked in confirmation.

"Yes."

"All right," she agreed reluctantly. "I promise to think about it. But don't expect my answer to change," she warned him.

"I may not expect it but I can hope." He moved back to his seat. "How 'bout we go for a walk after lunch?"

"Are you sure you have the time?"

He grinned. "From now on, I'm making sure I have time for you."

----------


	13. Chapter 13

Changes

A/N: Happy New Year! Here's to a safe, healthy and prosperous 2007 to all!

A/N2: Revised. A typo, small but significant was pointed out by Trecebo. I has been corrected. Thanks.

----------

Chapter 13

A rap on the door and a head peeked in.

"Levi, call Sue, will you?" Bobby requested when he saw she was alone.

Obediently, Levi placed a paw on her lap to get her attention. "What's up, boy?" She followed his gaze towards the doorway.

"Bobby!" exclaimed Sue. "How did you get here?"

"Mrs. Wilson," he answered entering the office.

"But, why are you here? Your doctor's appointment isn't until three! Are you sick? Did you hurt yourself?" Her concerned eyes swept his form for any signs of pain or illness.

"Nothing so dire, Miss Thomas! I had a few errands to run and thought if you're free we could do lunch."

"For three hours? That's a little long even for a celebrity photographer," she teased.

"I've never had a three hour lunch break in my life!" Bobby said indignantly. "I don't know what kind of life you think I led but I'll have you know a photographer's life is not a glamorous one."

"Surrounded by beautiful women, fabulous locations, people at your beck and call," she listed solemnly, "I can see you suffered."

"See here, are you teasing me?"

Her eyes were wide and innocent. "Me?"

"Hmmm," he speculated. "All right, then…not that I believe you, but how about lunch?"

"If you give me ten minutes to finish this log, I would love to have lunch with you," she agreed with a smile.

"Ten minutes and not a minute more," he warned as he lowered himself onto a chair.

As she sat down to resume typing, her lamp began blinking. She hit a button and drew the microphone closer. "Physical therapy…May I help you?"

"_Sue, it's me, Jonathan_," scrolled across the screen. _"How about lunch today? I don't have an appointment 'til 1:30."_

"Lunch?" she repeated looking at Bobby who had turned at the mention of the word lunch.

"Who?" he mouthed.

"Jonathan," she mouthed back.

He shook his head. He gestured to Sue, himself, held up two fingers and then pointed to the door.

"Um…I'm already having lunch with someone," she told him. "May I have a rain check?"

"_Is it with Manning?" _

"Does it matter?"

There was a moment of silence. "_How 'bout lunch tomorrow, if I'm free?"_

"Fine," she said. "I hope you can make it."

"_Call you tomorrow_."

Bobby looked at Sue with a slightly disgruntled face. "Why don't you just tell that bloke to take a long walk off a short pier?"

"Be nice," she told him. "Jonathan is—or at least he's trying to be."

"I would if I thought he deserved it," retorted Bobby.

Sue just looked at him.

"All right," said Bobby, "I'm not promising anything but I'll try to be nice. However,…"

"Bobby," warned Sue, interrupting him, "one more word on the subject and I'm having lunch…alone."

He held up his hand, acknowledging he would stop and looked away. He thought Sue could do better than this lawyer who all too often put work first and Sue a distant second.

When Darcy was alive, they had made it a point to be together as much as possible no matter how busy they were. Sue deserved that kind of attention, not snatched moments of convenience for Jonathan.

Darcy, he thought with a tinge of melancholy. He still missed her but the pain was not so sharp anymore. Life had gone on and he could finally envision a future without her. He had to admit the doctors and his friends were right—time did heal…time and Sue.

"Bobby?" A soft voice interrupted his reverie.

"Yea?" He looked up to see Sue standing before him with question in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "You seem pre-occupied."

"I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Care to share?"

"Not really."

"You sure? You know I'm more than willing listen…so to speak," she smiled.

"I'm positive." He stood up and settled the crutches under his arms. "Ready?"

"I'm starved," admitted Sue.

"Me, too," he smiled.

----------

"Bobby," began Myles, "I wish all my patients were doing as well as you are!" he announced proudly. "Physically, your injured arm and leg have completely healed. Now you build up your strength in those appendages and you'll be as good as new if not better."

"I'm trying my best."

"I know. Sue is very pleased with your progress."

"She's a hard taskmaster," Bobby commented, "and quite bossy."

Myles looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Taskmaster? Bossy? Are we talking about the same woman? Sue Thomas, beloved by the young…old and everyone in between including a certain hardworking lawyer?"

Bobby clenched his jaw at the mention of Jonathan.

Oh ho! What have we here? observed Myles. Someone doesn't like that idea.

"If there is any word to describe our physical therapist," Myles continued while covertly observing his patient, "I'd say the word is 'Pollyanna'."

"Pollyanna," said Bobby thoughtfully. "The Glad girl." It was a particular favorite of his mum.

"That's right. Her motto—there's always a bright side to everything—except when she fell off that roof and became paralyzed," he digressed. "But with an operation and hard work, she fully recovered… as you will, too," said Myles bringing the conversation back to Bobby.

"I wouldn't have believed you two months ago but now…."

"Now you know it's true."

Bobby waggled his eyebrows in agreement. He _was_ feeling better physically and mentally. He pointed towards the crutches. "What about those?"

"You have to check with your therapist," instructed Myles. "However, from her remarks, you may be ditching those in favor of a cane any day now."

Bobby brightened. "Really?" The thought delighted him. It was one step closer to walking without any aids.

"Don't tell her I told you," Myles cautioned. "I think she wants to be the one to tell you the good news. When you do use a cane, you are not to overtax that limb. Moderate use, moderate exercise. Do I make myself clear?"

"Quite."

"Good. Any questions?" He waited a beat. "No? See you next month."

Bobby stood up with a satisfied expression. All those exercises were paying off. He had good news to share with Sue at his session.

----------

"The doctor was very pleased with my progress," remarked Bobby as he sat up from his last exercise.

Sue beamed. "I thought he would be. You're coming along so well, Bobby. Even Levi commented about it the last time and he watches every patient that comes here."

"So, when will I be able to get rid of those wretched things?" he asked pointing to the crutches.

"Close your eyes," instructed Sue.

"What?"

"Close your eyes."

Reluctantly, he followed her order.

"And no peeking," she warned him. "I'll be back in a minute. Make sure he doesn't sneak a look, Levi."

He could hear a door open and then a few seconds of silence. H was tempted to call out, but remembered that she wouldn't be able to hear him. A fragrance of vanilla tickled his nostrils and he could sense her presence in front of him.

"Okay," she began, "you can open your eyes now."

It took him a couple of seconds to adjust to the light. Blinking, he saw her smiling face.

"Congratulations," she told him. "You've graduated." She held a cane in front of him.

For a moment Bobby was speechless—he would finally be rid of the detestable crutches! Without thinking, he hopped off the therapy table and threw his arms around Sue's waist, lifting her in his excitement.

"Hurrah!" he cheered.

"Put me down, Bobby Manning!" Sue laughingly protested. "You're going to hurt your leg again! Put me down!"

A dazzling smile adorned his face. "Thank you, darling! I promise to work even harder so I can get rid of the cane, too!" he said enthusiastically. "You are a miracle worker, Miss Thomas!" A quick peck followed.

Startled, Sue caught her breath. He kissed her! One look at his excited face and she realized he didn't even know what he'd done. Probably an automatic reaction… especially in his line of work, she rationalized.

"Just for that, we have to celebrate," he continued eagerly. "We'll go out to dinner," he proposed. "Then we can go dancing."

"No dancing for you Mr. Manning," admonished Sue. "You're not Fred Astaire."

"You've seen me dance, have you?" he joked.

"No dancing," she said sternly.

"There you go…telling me what to do again." He looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "We have to celebrate, Sue!"

Sue hesitated. He was so excited. If Bobby wanted to celebrate, celebrate they would. "Where would you like to go?"

"Any place you like that doesn't require dressing up," he answered promptly. "Unless…

unless you'd like to? It's been my experience females in general have a penchant for an occasional dress up affair."

"Well, this female doesn't."

"Truly?" he said in surprise.

"Well, I don't _mind_ dressing up but I'd like a little more advanced notice. Maybe another time?"

His forehead wrinkled as another idea hit him.

"What? Did you hurt your leg lifting me?" she asked worriedly. "I told you to put me down. Get on the table and…"

"No," interrupted Bobby. "I'm fine. I just realized I need to go home, shower and change and so do you. Do you mind dropping me off then coming back for me? Or I could get a cab and meet you somewhere."

"I'll get you," she answered promptly.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Could you make the reservations?"

"Will I wind up paying for this meal, too?" she asked in mock indignation.

"My celebration, my treat," he said.

Sue tilted her head to look at him. "Okay. C'mon, I'll take you home and get ready myself."

----------

The phone rang as Bobby checked his appearance in the mirror. "Manning."

"Bobby!"" said Jack. "Just called to see how you're doing. Any progress?"

"You could say that," Bobby said in satisfaction. "I've tossed the crutches and moved on to a cane!"

"That's great!" exulted Jack.

"We're celebrating," Bobby stated.

"We?"

"Sue and I. In fact, she's on her way to pick me up. "

"Pick you up? You're going out…in public?" Jack wasn't sure he heard correctly.

"It's only dinner at a restaurant," he replied. "Wouldn't be much of a celebration if we stayed home, now would it?"

"Whose idea was that?"

"Mine."

"Dinner at a restaurant," repeated Jack. "Good idea."

"I'm glad you think so, too."

The doorbell rang.

"Got to go," he said. "She's here. Talk to you later, mate."

"Bobby!" The phone was dead. Jack stared at the phone. "You didn't give me a chance to tell you Ali and I are coming up this weekend," he said to the silent line. "Oh well, you'll find out soon enough on Friday."

Eagerly, Bobby opened the door—it was D.

"Where's Sue?" asked a disappointed Bobby.

"Hey, don't look so excited."

"Sorry about that, mate," apologized Bobby, "but I was expecting to see a pretty face, not yours."

"You wound me," joked D.

"Should I have said I was expecting to see another pretty face?" grinned Bobby.

"That's better," smirked D. "Sue isn't ready yet so I was drafted as your personal chauffeur…except I'm not driving a limo and it's only till we get to the girls' place."

"Pity. I could use a driver until I get clearance to drive again."

"Which should be soon," D assured him. "I heard the news you've moved on to a cane. Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"Just a heads up."

Bobby turned to look at his new friend.

"The day you start driving is the day I'll start hounding you for an interview."

"Interview?"

"You're a celebrity and I'm still a newspaperman. You're news."

"I don't do interviews," Bobby said flatly. He had enough of the media after his accident.

"I said newspaperman…not gossip columnist," D said mildly as he glanced sideways at his new friend. He'd expected some resistance. "There's a difference."

"Not in my experience."

"Maybe you haven't met a real reporter."

Bobby thawed slightly at that remark. Perhaps D _wasn't_ interested in painting him as a tragic figure to be pitied.

"So…what'd you say?"

"Perhaps."

"Perhaps, huh? Well, that's better than a no. I can live with that."

----------


	14. Chapter 14

10

Changes

A/N: Surprise! Another chapter so soon! Don't faint! Read and review!

----------

Chapter 14

"You clean up good, Bobby Manning," complimented Lucy when he entered the house wearing a light jacket over a crisp lavender shirt "And with that cane, you look positively debonair."

"Thank you, Miss Dotson," replied Bobby with a smile. "It's been a while since I've done this. I wasn't sure I'd remember how."

"You did good."

"Hey, what about me?" protested D. "Am I invisible or what?"

"I see you just fine," Lucy assured him patting his cheek. "It's just that this is Bobby's first social outing in a long time."

"Social outing," remarked D. "Is that what you call it now?"

"Why? What else is it?" asked Bobby.

"Other people call it a date," D replied. "You know, d-a-t-e…date…when two people go on a social outing."

Bobby frowned. "It's not a date."

"It's not?" Lucy commented in surprise.

"No," he said shaking his head. "A date implies you're interested in the other person romantically. I'm not interested in Sue that way."

"You're not?"

"No, we're friends—good friends."

"Oh."

Before Lucy could say anything else, Sue came down the stairs.

"Sorry it took me so long but I wanted to look just right for your celebration," apologized Sue dressed in a light pink summer dress.

"May I say it was well worth the effort?" Bobby said admiring. "That color is absolutely stunning on you."

Sue flushed in pleasure. "Thank you. You look quite handsome yourself."

Bobby flashed a dazzling smile as he offered his arm. "Shall we?"

"Have a good time," Lucy called out as she waved to the departing couple.

"Do you think he realizes he _is_ interested in Sue?" D commented as he closed the door.

"Probably not."

"Why not? He's a smart guy," wondered D.

"That's part of the problem—he's a guy."

D looked at her. "I don't get it."

She patted his arm. "It's because you're a guy, too," she said soothingly. "Let me explain it to you."

----------

After a few self-conscious minutes when they first entered the restaurant, Bobby had forgotten the other patrons and had concentrated on the woman in front of him. No one who looked at him now would believe it was the same short-tempered brusque person of a few months ago.

"Are you sure you want to take a walk?" Sue asked in concern as they left the dining establishment. "Remember, it's your first day using the cane. How does your leg feel?"

"My leg feels fine," he said firmly. "I'm fine. You're fine. The night is fine." He looked at her, his eyes pleading. "I just want to get a feel of walking without those blasted crutches. What better way than to take a stroll with a beautiful woman at my side?"

"Thank you for the compliment but you can't sweet talk me, Bobby," she warned him. "The instant you feel tired or you feel a twinge, you let me know. Is that clear?"

"There you go being bossy again," he gently admonished her.

"I'll do whatever it takes to get you back to one hundred per cent and if that means being bossy, so be it," she said sternly.

"All right, I promise. Now can we take our walk?"

"Just a short one tonight. We can take longer ones later."

"Sounds good to me," he smiled.

In companionable silence they strolled in the pleasant summer night. Bobby savored walking with only a cane—he felt so much freer! Sue cast surreptitious peeks to make sure he wasn't straining his leg. Satisfied with what she saw, she spoke.

"Thank you for dinner. I enjoyed it," she smiled.

"No, I should be the one thanking you," he insisted. "You're the reason I'm rid of those blasted crutches. I admit I did have doubts about reaching this milestone in my recovery at one time."

"But not now."

He smiled. "No, not now," he confirmed. "And I repeat, it's all thanks to you." He reached for her hand and kissed it. "Thank you," he said appreciatively looking deeply into her eyes.

Sue felt her heart flutter. "I don't know why you're thanking me," she said a trifle breathlessly. "You're doing all the work."

"Ah, but you are the inspiration," he said lightly. "Or should I say tyrant?" He did not release her hand.

Sue looked at their clasped hands and back to Bobby. She could see his eyes silently asking permission to retain his grip. Sue smiled and laced her fingers with his. A matching smile appeared on Bobby's face.

"Someone had to make you do those exercises," she said mildly as they continued their walk. "I knew you'd get better if you did them faithfully."

"That I am," he assured her. "Twice a day."

"Good. I've been thinking, I want to cut down your sessions to once per week…"

Bobby frowned. He didn't like that idea.

"…maybe you should begin swimming sessions at the high school on the other days. It should strengthen your arm and leg. In fact, I have a couple of other patients that would benefit from swimming, too. I could set up times for the three of you to go. I'd watch the first few sessions and after that, I'd just come by every so often to check on you."

"Are you sure I don't need to see you more often? You know, to make sure I don't overuse my leg?"

"You'll be fine," she emphasized. "Besides, we'll still see each other for dinner—unless you've changed your mind," He'd managed to convince her to continue their twice weekly meals. Truth be told, it hadn't taken much to persuade her.

"No, I haven't."

Sue chuckled.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Remember the first time we met? I could tell you didn't want to be there. You almost bit off my head when I offered to hold the clipboard!"

He stopped walking and had the grace to look embarrassed. "Jack scolded me for that. I hope you can forgive me for my boorish behavior. "

"I forgave you a long time ago," she said warmly.

"I'm glad." His bluish-grey eyes swept over Sue's features settling on her soft lips. They looked so inviting. He slowly lowered his lips to meet hers. It was brief but very sweet.

"You're a very special person, Sue Thomas." he said when they pulled apart.

"I think you're pretty special yourself, Bobby Manning. I'm glad we met," she smiled.

"I am, too."

----------

"Hi!" said Sue the following morning.

"_Good morning_," responded Bobby. "_Lovely to hear your voice. To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"_

"I just wanted to find out how your leg was after all that walking last night."

He hesitated answering. His leg had begun to ache during the night. He didn't want to admit to Sue that he'd overestimated his capabilities—he'd enjoyed himself too much. "_Fine. It's fine_," he assured her.

"You're lying," was the prompt response. "Don't you know you're not supposed to lie to your therapist?"

He didn't answer.

"It's sore, isn't it?"

"_How did you know?" _asked a baffled Bobby.

"It's my business to know. Take a couple of aspirin and I'll try to make it to your place at lunch to take a look."

"_You don't have to do that_," he said protested although he wanted to see her.

"I don't have to but I'd like to…to make sure nothing's wrong," she told him. "I'll see you at lunch."

"_I'll have lunch ready for you_," he promised. "_You can't skip a meal because of my stupidity."_

"Thank you. Now go take that aspirin."

Sue shut off the connection to the phone and was ready to call the next patient when she remembered her tentative lunch date with Jonathan. She debated whether to call him or wait until he called her. Glancing at her wristwatch, she saw it was time for her next patient.

"Later," she reminded herself.

----------

The morning passed quickly. Sue was putting the final touches on her last patient's log when Jonathan peeked in. Levi placed his paw in Sue's lap.

"What is it, boy?"

Levi turned.

"Jonathan!' said Sue in surprise. "I thought you were going to call if you were free for lunch!"

"I was close by so I thought I'd just drop in," he explained. "Ready?"

She grimaced. "I'm sorry but I have to run out and see a patient. I meant to call you to postpone our date but I got busy. Sorry."

There was a moment of silence. "Could this patient be Bobby Manning?" he asked gravely.

"Does it matter?"

"It does if it's Manning. You've been seeing a lot of him since he's been here."

"He's a patient, Jonathan…and a friend."

He picked up a paperweight from her desk and fiddled with it. "Someone told me they saw you walking with him last night…holding hands."

She didn't answer.

"I want to know what Manning is to you, Sue and don't tell me it's none of my business," he added quickly. "It is my business. You know I'm in love with you."

Yes, she did but did she love Jonathan? She liked him, cared for him but love? No, she didn't think so…not the kind to last a lifetime.

Jonathan watched as the emotions flickered across Sue's face. His heart sank when he saw the regret in her eyes. He cared deeply for this woman and thought they had a future together and they had had one…once upon a time—until Bobby Manning had entered the picture.

Well, Manning had come suddenly and probably would leave just as abruptly. A well-known photographer used to hobnobbing with the elite, what kind of excitement could a small town offer him? He'd probably leave as soon as he was fully recovered, which would be soon by all indications. Well, Jonathan could wait. He was a patient man. He braced himself for Sue's decision.

"You're a wonderful person, Jonathan, and I care about you a lot."

"But…?"

"But not enough for the kind of relationship you're looking for. I'm sorry."

She gazed at him sadly, hating to be the cause of the hurt look in his eyes but it wouldn't be fair to give him hope. She didn't feel _that_ way about him. Jonathan deserved more.

"He won't stay you know," he said suddenly.

Sue stiffened. "I don't know what you mean."

"As soon as he's fully recovered he'll head back to the big city and pick up where he left off…jet-setting around the world, photographing beautiful women. He'll forget all about us…about you."

"That's not true. We're friends. You don't forget your friends."

Jonathan shrugged. "Have it your way." He gathered Sue's hands in his. "I love you, Sue," he said earnestly. "I have for a long time. Maybe I haven't behaved like someone in love but you know how swamped I've been. Give me…give us a chance."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, Jonathan."

He looked at her solemnly then released her hands. "I'll accept your decision—for now. But if you ever change your mind, I'll be here for you." He leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "I won't say good-bye. You mean too much to me." And he was gone.

Tears clouded her vision as she stared at the shut door. She knew he'd said what he'd said because he was hurt and angry. She hated hurting him like that but it wouldn't have been honest to pretend she was in love with him when she wasn't. She wiped at the tears that had spilled down onto her cheeks. Why couldn't she love him the way he wanted?

----------

"Go light on the exercising today," instructed Sue. "I'll come by after work and give you a massage. And the next time I tell you to take it easy, will you listen to me?"

"Yes, ma'am," Bobby said meekly.

"I have to go," she announced.

"What about lunch?"

"Not hungry," she replied. "I'll see you later."

He reached for her arm as she turned away. "What's wrong?" he asked in concerned. "You seem…pre-occupied."

"I'm fine," she assured him. "I have a lot to do today."

"Are you sure?" he asked still worried.

"Positive."

"If you're too busy, you don't have to come back," he told her. "I'll be fine and I promise to follow your instructions—today," he said with a grin.

"And every other day if you know what's good for you," she scolded. "See you later. C'mon, Levi."

Bobby waved to her just before she entered her car. Something had happened this morning between the time she'd called and when she came here—but what? He wondered if it had anything to do with that bloke, Jonathan. Maybe he'd find out this evening.

With a sigh, he closed the door. Now that Sue had left, he didn't have much of an appetite either.

The phone was ringing. "Hello?"

"Bobby…it's me."

"Hey, Jack. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"How was your date last night."

"It wasn't a date."

"It wasn't?"

"Sue and I were just celebrating my graduation from crutches to a cane. That's all."

"Okay, if that's what you say it is. How did it go?"

"Fine. We had dinner at a Japanese restaurant."

"Were you able to finally use chopsticks?"

"Wasn't able to use them before the accident and still can't."

Jack was surprised Bobby was able to refer to the accident such a light manner. He gave a silent prayer of thanks that his friend finally appeared to be on the road to recovery.

"So you had fun?"

"Yeah, I did. Sue's a very relaxing person to be with."

She must be to have handled the anger Bobby had over the loss of Darcy, Jack thought. Staying in his getaway home was the best idea he'd had to help Bobby.

"Good," Jack said out loud. "The real reason I'm calling is to let you know Ali and I are coming up this weekend, hopefully by Friday evening if we can get away from work early enough."

"Great!" said Bobby excitedly. "The weather's beautiful now. Perhaps we could go on a picnic on Saturday or Sunday. I'll check if Sue's free."

Checking with Sue? "Need anything? I can stop by your apartment," offered Jack.

"Could you bring one of my cameras? One of the smaller ones. And my developing equipment? It's packed in the black tote in the darkroom."

Camera? Developing equipment? Jack's eyes widened in thought. "Anything else? Like your favorite chair? Lamp?" he joked.

"I'll just improvise whatever else I need," Bobby said cheerfully. "Thanks, mate. See you Friday."

Jack hung up. Bobby was taking an interest in photography again. That was a very good sign. He couldn't wait to see his friend.

----------


	15. Chapter 15

Changes

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I love them all. Here we go chugging along. This has one of my favorite scenes.

----------

Chapter 15

Changing to his swimming trunks, Bobby stared at the faint scar running down the side of his right leg. It had faded just as the surgeon had promised. While it still hurt to think of Darcy and what might have been, the sharpness of that pain was also fading to a gentle ache.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed open the door to the pool. A slim pony-tailed figure in a black one-piece swimsuit was waiting for him.

"Hi!" smiled Sue. "I was just about to go in there and get you. Having second thoughts?" she teased.

"Kind of," he admitted. "It's been a while since I've been in a pool, too."

"Picnics and pools—both starting with the letter p," she noticed. "Anything else on that list that starts with the same letter?"

"Popcorn," he said promptly. "Haven't gone to a movie in ages either."

"Me, too. I can't follow the dialogue so I'd rather watch them on DVD with subtitles," she explained.

"Jack has DVDs. Could we do that tonight?"

She looked at him. "You're stalling. Get in the pool."

He looked around. "What happened to the other two patients?"

"Cancelled. One's sick, the other has too much homework so today so you get a private session."

"Lucky me."

"In the pool," she ordered. "Now." She slipped into the water first. "Come on. Just jump right in."

"It's cold," he complained as he dipped his foot in the water.

"It's a high school pool," she retorted. 'This is as warm as it gets. Besides, it won't be so cold once you start moving around. Come on, Bobby," she coaxed.

Reluctantly he slid into the pool. "I thought you said it wasn't cold," he protested jumping up and down trying to warm himself.

"I said it won't be once you start moving," she pointed out. "You're not moving—yet. Now, this is the first exercise."

Grabbing the side, she demonstrated what she wanted Bobby to do. He stood back to admire the pleasing picture she made in her modest swimsuit.

"Were you watching?" she asked.

"Every moment," he assured her.

She pursed her lips suspecting his words had another layer of meaning. "It's my turn to watch you."

After thirty minutes of exercises, Sue smiled at him. "Good job." By this time, the pool area was deserted except for the two of them. "Now, I'd like you to try and do two laps nice and easy."

"All right," agreed Bobby, "but there's one small problem."

"Problem?"

"A tiny one—I don't know how to swim."

Sue was dismayed. "I thought you said it's been a while since you've been in a pool."

"Just because you go to a pool does not necessarily mean you swim," he pointed out. "Darcy didn't like to get wet. My job was to put sunscreen on her."

"I see." And she did. The thought of those slender fingers rubbing sunscreen on her body sent shivers up her spine. Stop that! she scolded herself.

He looked expectantly at her.

She thought for a moment. "Wait a minute." She pulled herself out and quickly returned with a kick board. "Hang on to this and kick. Next time, we'll have you put your face in the water and practice your breathing. You'll be swimming before you know it."

He looked dubiously at her. as he examined the foam piece. "Are you sure this is safe? It's so little."

"Hold it right in front of you," she told him.

"Like this?" he asked showing her.

"Right. Lean forward and push off. The board will help you float. Once you're floating, start kicking."

"Float? Kick?"

"Float and kick. Watch me," she said.

She demonstrated what to do.

"Now it's your turn," she said pushing the kickboard to him. "Don't be afraid. I'll be right here," she assured him. "C'mon…I'll help you float."

The moment she put her arms around his waist, she felt a tingle of electricity at the contact.

"Sue?" asked Bobby turning in her arms.

He was stunned how her touch on his bare skin made him feel—how could this be? The shocked surprise he was feeling was reflected in her eyes.

"Um…relax," she said breathlessly. They were so close she was sure he could hear her wildly pounding heart.

"Relax?" he forgot momentarily why they were there.

"Yeah," answered Sue struggling to maintain control of her emotions. "Float then kick."

He gave himself a mental shake to bring him back to the purpose of the lessons. He grasped the kickboard and pushed off heading towards the deep end of the pool. She slowly followed watching him in puzzlement. His kicks seemed controlled like a swimmer's. How could he not know how to swim?

He reached the end of the pool and flipped the kickboard around when abruptly, it leapt out of his hands. Bobby disappeared.

"Bobby!" cried Sue as she swam towards the spot he sank.

Hurriedly looking around, she called out his name again. She was about to dive down when suddenly, his head broke the surface.

"Bobby!" she said in relief, "You scared me!" and in the next beat she said accusingly to him, "I thought you said you didn't know how to swim!"

"It's been so long, I wasn't sure I'd remember," explained Bobby blandly. "However," he said with a grin, "it all came back to me when that board decided it didn't like me."

"Oh you!" Sue said slapping the water to spray him.

"What was that for?" he sputtered, wiping the water off his face.

"For fibbing," she said sternly. She slapped the water again. "And that's for scaring me!"

"Oh ho!" declared Bobby, " water fight, eh?" and proceeded to splash the water in Sue's direction.

"Why, you…!"

Sounds of splashing ensued as laughter and shouts echoed in the room. He was enjoying himself—he hadn't laughed like that in a long time. There was something about Sue that made him happy…made him believe life was could be good again.

"Do you give up?" demanded Bobby as he backed her into a corner at the shallow end of the pool.

Frantically, she looked around hoping to escape—there was nowhere else to go. She turned to face him. "I…I…" she began.

And then it happened. The impish look in his eyes suddenly turned into something more…something that left her trying to remember to breathe.

"Do you give up, Sue?" he repeated softly as he narrowed the gap between them. He could feel the strong tug of her appeal. She stirred feelings he thought he'd never experience again. He wanted this woman.

"Do you?" he whispered.

"Yes," she replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She didn't know if he felt the same way but she didn't care. She could no longer deny her attraction to him.

Heartbeats later, the pair pulled apart and rested their foreheads against each other trying to control their breathing.

"Bobby?" she asked pulling away. Her eyes scanned his face.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that to happen," she told him worriedly.

"You didn't?"

"I…"

"You there! Ask Miss Thomas if she's ready to go," bellowed a voice, interrupting their conversation.

"Someone's asking if you're ready to leave," Bobby told her.

"It's the custodian," she explained glancing at the figure by the door. "We're done for today, Pete," she responded.

"Good. Young man," called out Pete, "tell Miss Thomas to make sure the lights are off and the door's closed behind you. It's already locked."

"Thanks, mate."

Bobby repeated the custodian's message.

"We better change," she said.

----------

Sue quickly showered and changed all the while thinking of Bobby. Just thinking of him made her heart beat faster. She shivered remembering the feel of his warm skin on hers. And his kiss—it was everything she dreamed of. But how did he feel? Had she spoiled their relationship?

She came out of the locker room and spotted Bobby sitting on a bench by the door scratching Levi's neck. At her footsteps, he turned to look and stood up. A grave expression was on his face.

Sue's heart sank—the kiss had been a mistake. He was going to tell her it was a mistake, she thought.

"We need to talk," he said without preamble.

She was right. The feeling in the pit of her stomach grew worse.

"Lucy's not home tonight. Do you mind if we go there so I can feed Levi?" she asked quietly. "It's past his dinner time."

"Sure."

The ride to Sue's place was silent. Discreetly glancing at Bobby, he looked lost in thought.

"We're here," she announced unnecessarily as she pulled up into the driveway. "I'll feed Levi then we can talk."

He acknowledged her with a nod.

He followed her into the kitchen. "Anything I can do to help?" he offered.

She shook her head. "It'll just take a few minutes."

He sat down. One part of his mind was occupied watching her pour Levi's food and change his water. Another part dwelled upon the incident at the pool. Something had definitely happened. He first experienced it when he'd kissed her on their picnic but he had convinced himself it was an isolated incident. He hadn't intended to kiss Sue when he initially cornered her but somehow, it seemed like the most natural thing to do. Her lips had been so inviting.

Sue took a deep breath as she approached Bobby. He was in own world. She could see the emotions play across his face. Was he thinking about their kiss?

"You wanted to talk?" she asked quietly.

For one of the few times in his life, Bobby was stumped for the words to say. His emotions were completely chaotic. He believed himself to still be in mourning for Darcy but if that were true, how could he be so attracted to Sue? Would she even believe him when he told her he had feelings for her?

The dread Sue had been experiencing at the pool just grew. She'd made a fool of herself to kiss him back like that. He was going to tell her it was all a mistake—he didn't mean to lead her on. How could she compare to all those beautiful, sophisticated women he was used to? Maybe Jonathan was right.

"It was my fault," she said softly. "I shouldn't have kissed you. I'm sorry, Bobby. It won't happen again."

It hurt to say those words but she couldn't bear the thought of him saying it was all a mistake. Better she say them first. Tears formed in her eyes as she turned away. A hand clasped firmly on her arm forcing her to face him.

"Are you saying it didn't mean anything to you?" he demanded.

"It was a kiss between friends," she insisted. She wanted to go away and hide. ""Let's leave it like that."

"I wish I could," he confessed, "but I can't. Look, Sue."

She had turned away again. He moved to face her.

"Sue…look at me."

His fingers tilted her face towards him. "Somehow you've woken up feelings in me that I thought I'd never experience again," he said seriously. "Under different circumstances I would be acting upon those feelings. However, I don't trust myself right now."

"Because it's too soon after your accident?" she asked gravely. The tightness around her heart eased a tiny bit.

"I don't know if it's too soon but I swore to myself I'd never be involved with another woman after Darcy. It hurt so much when she died." He took a breath to steady himself.

She waited.

"However," he began taking her hands in his, "I didn't count on meeting someone like you."

"Me?" she said in surprise. "I'm no one special…not like all those beautiful, famous people you photograph."

"I disagree," he said softly. "You are special…very special."

There was something in his expression that made Sue catch her breath.

"You're funny and sweet and adorable," he said slowly. "I find myself attracted to you—against my will, I might add. You've cast your magic upon me."

She looked at him.

"So what does that mean?"

She felt a flutter of hope with each word.

"I think I'd like to take it a step at a time and see where it leads…if that's all right with you."

"I think," she said warmly, "I think I'd like that very much."

----------

They sat on the sofa, legs propped up, his arm around her. An almost empty bowl of popcorn rested on the coffee table. After a long debate, they'd decided to watch _Roman Holiday_.

"I haven't watched this movie in years," confessed Bobby.

"I love Audrey Hepburn," Sue remarked. "She's wonderful." They watched for a few minutes in silence. 'Oh, this is my favorite part when they realize they've fallen in love."

Bobby glanced at Sue's engrossed face in amusement. Did she realize how that scene bore a resemblance to their moment in the pool? Suddenly, she looked up him and smiled. She knew.

His eyes returned to the TV set. The movie would be ending soon then time to head on home. It had been a most interesting day, he thought stifling a yawn. He could feel his eyelids droop. He'd rest his eyes just for a minute.

Sue watched the ending, tears filling her eyes—the princess gave her chance at love because of her sense of duty. She didn't know if she could be so strong.

"That ending always makes me cry," she sighed. "I don't expect a guy to cry but…" she stopped when she discovered Bobby fast asleep.

A little smile hovered around her lips. He looked so adorable. A yawn interrupted her thoughts. It had been an eventful day. She snuggled to make herself more comfortable. She'd just stay here a moment longer then she'd drive him home. Her eyes slowly closed. Just a minute longer and then she'd wake him up…just one teeny minute.

In a matter of moments, the only sound that could be heard was the soft, steady breathing of the sleeping pair.

----------


	16. Chapter 16

Changes

A/N: Questions, questions, questions! Does Lucy approve? What will Jonathan do? A little angst thrown in. Thanks for reading—tried to catch all the typos.

----------

Chapter 16

"I'm free next weekend," announced D as he walked Lucy to the front door. "Why don't we go up to New York and take in a show? Maybe we can get Sue and Jonathan to come, too."

"Hey, we could ask Myles and Tara and make it a party," Lucy smiled as she put her key in the lock. "Want to come in for some coffee and talk about it?"

He glanced at his watch. "Sure. Why not?"

Lucy noticed the light on in the living room. "Sue must've forgotten to turn it off," she mentioned over her shoulder as she headed into the room. "I'll meet you in the…"

"Lucy?" asked D when she didn't finish her sentence. He saw her poised stock still a few steps into the living room. "What's up?"

Speechless, she could only point.

Puzzled, D peered over her shoulder. His jaw dropped.

The couple looked at each other, then back to the slumbering pair on the couch. Levi raised his sleepy head at the newcomers, then plopped down once again.

"I don't think we better ask Jonathan to go with us," remarked Lucy quietly.

"Good call," D agreed. "Wake 'em up? I can take Bobby home," he offered.

"Oh, leave them alone," Lucy decided. "They look comfortable. C'mon," she said tugging his hand. "I'll make you that coffee. We have a lot more to talk about now."

----------

It had been a long time since Bobby had fallen asleep with a woman in his arms. He'd almost forgotten how good it felt. He savored the feel of her body curved next to his.

His eyes lingered on each feature of Sue's lovely face wonder mixed with awe at how she'd become such an important part of his life. Tenderly, he placed a kiss on her forehead, then brushed her eyelid, down her cheek and finally landed on her lips.

"Mmmm," she murmured. "That's a very nice way to be woken up," Her eyes fluttered open. "Much better than an alarm clock. Good morning."

"And what a lovely morning it is," he smiled looking into her eyes.

"Yes, it is," she agreed as she gently stroked his cheek. She enjoyed the feel of Bobby's arms around her for another moment then sighed.

"Why the heavy sigh?"

"I am a working woman," she informed him as she sat up. "It's Friday, another work day for me."

"Stay with me," he begged.

"Can't," she answered. "However, I do get to see you this afternoon for therapy."

She stood up.

"I have time for a quick shower and take you home before my first patient." She sniffed. "I smell coffee. Lucy prob…" She stopped abruptly and looked at Bobby in dismay. "I forgot about Lucy! You think she saw us?"

"Unless she's completely blind, I don't see how she could've missed us. I don't recall turning off the lights and they're off now."

Sue moaned. "How am I going to explain this? You?"

"Lucy is a big girl," Bobby assured her. "I don't think you'll have to say much."

"You don't know Lucy," she replied ruefully. Suddenly an impish grin appeared on Sue's face.

"What?" he said warily.

"I'll be upstairs taking a shower," she said happily, "while you'll be down here facing the interrogation."

"Interrogation?"

Sue nodded. "You could plead the Fifth Amendment but I don't think Lucy recognizes it." She patted his cheek. "Good luck. Oh yeah, you know where the bathroom is downstairs? There are extra toothbrushes in the medicine cabinet. See you in a bit." She gave him a quick peck on the lips and left.

"Sue! Are you really going to leave me?" he called after her futilely. "Yes, she is," he muttered to himself. "Would it be considered cowardly if I snuck home? Would Sue even talk to me later?"

Deciding it would be better to endure the questioning, Bobby headed to the bathroom to freshen up and brush his teeth. Feeling a bit more confident, he took a deep breath to face Sue's roommate.

"Good morning, Lucy," greeted Bobby with false cheeriness as he entered the kitchen.

"Coffee?" she asked casually, pretending this was an every day occurrence.

He nodded.

"Cups in the cabinet over the sink," she informed him. "Sleep well?"

"You could say that," he replied as he took out a mug. He poured a cup and stirred in sugar, trying to delay looking at Lucy as long as possible.

"Have a bagel," she offered pushing a plate towards him.

"No, thanks."

"We found the light on in the living room when we came home last night," said Lucy finally breaking the awkward silence.

"Sorry about that," apologized Bobby bracing himself for the questions.

"No problem. I turned it off."

Another few seconds ticked by.

"I take it you and Sue are more than friends."

"She's a very special person."

"Yes, she is. Are you serious about her or is this a fling because you're bored?" she asked bluntly.

"Sue could never be a fling."

"I'm glad you realize that because if you hurt her in any way, and I mean in any way, I will be your own worse nightmare," she said clearly.

"Understood."

Lucy scrutinized Bobby's face closely. Satisfied with what she saw, she nodded and relaxed. "So what happened to Jonathan?"

"You need to ask Sue."

She looked at him and nodded. "You're right. So…how're the therapy sessions coming along?"

Conversation assumed a more general tone until Sue appeared.

"Good morning," she said a shade nervously. A quick glance at her friends' faces and she relaxed. She poured herself a cup of coffee and positioned herself next to Bobby. "How was your date with Dimitrius?" she asked brightly.

"Fine. The movie was very inspiring. You should see it when it comes out on DVD. How 'bout you? Anything interesting happened yesterday?" Lucy asked mischievously, eyes darting from Bobby to Sue.

"Some unexpected developments." Sue's eyes slid to Bobby.

"Really?" she drawled. "Do tell. It must've been quite a day. You were both fast asleep when we came home."

"Oh, it was," agreed Sue. "Bobby had a strenuous workout at swimming. He was exhausted by the time we came home."

"You, too?"

"Well, I did have to get in the pool and show Bobby his exercises."

"I see."

Bobby watched the conversation ping pong back and forth. Although the words were innocuous, there was a very definite subtext running through. Apparently the two women understood each other perfectly. He shook his head—women were amazing.

"Okay, I've got to run if I want to drop Bobby off before my first patient," announced Sue placing her mug in the sink.

"Are you both coming back for dinner tonight?" asked Lucy.

Sue glanced at Bobby who nodded. "Yes."

"Good. See you tonight."

----------

After a quick shower, Bobby informed the housekeeper of Jack's impending visit.

"He's bringing a friend."

"A lady friend?"

Bobby nodded.

"Is it a new one?"

"It's been the same one for a while. I think he like this one."

"Good. He needs to settle down. I'll get everything ready for them."

"You do that."

Mrs.Wilson went to the master bedroom to air it out while Bobby picked up his sketching supplies and sat on the deck. It had become a part of his morning routine.

Sue had been right—as time progressed, his drawings had improved. While he derived pleasure in capturing a person's essence through photography, there was something about creating an image with his own hands that brought a greater level of satisfaction.

He'd started with still life objects and progressed to landscapes but faces were his passion. He found them fascinating. For whatever reason, he had had no inclination to draw Sue…until now. Now he felt inspired. Her image quickly took shape under his deft fingers.

Stroke after stroke flowed from his pencil, adding depth and highlights to the sketch. Even before he was done, he knew it was good. Each line was done in confidence and loving care.

"Mr. Manning? Lunch," called Mrs. Wilson.

Bobby was startled. Where had the morning gone? He stared at the drawing in his hand. It was good—very good.

"That looks like Miss Thomas," commented Mrs. Wilson as she came outside to call him again.

"It is," said Bobby in satisfaction. "What do you think? Have I captured the real Sue Thomas?" he asked holding out the drawing arm's length to see if he could improve it in any way. He couldn't.

Mrs. Wilson viewed the sketch. It was apparent the picture had been drawn with care. One glance at Bobby's face only confirmed her suspicion—he was in love with her.

So, the rumor was true, she thought shrewdly. Good! She was happy for Miss Thomas. You wouldn't meet a nicer person. Maybe this man would appreciate her the way she deserved and not leave her hanging like that Mr. Hammond. She realized she was in the minority. Jonathan was considered a good catch but in Mrs. Wilson's opinion, when you wooed a woman you showered her with flowers and gifts and most of all, attention, not constantly cancel dates because of business. He didn't _behave_ like a man in love.

"I don't know much about art but I like it," pronounced Mrs. Wilson. "I've never seen her sweeter."

"She is, isn't she? Otherwise she wouldn't have put up with me. She's a very special person."

He brought in his sketching materials and left them on the table.

"Do you think we could go in a bit earlier so I could pick up some flowers for her?"

"Sure."

----------

"…ninety-eight, ninety-nine, four, five, and ten," said the cashier as she counted out the change. "There you go, Mr. Hammond. Enjoy your coffee."

"Thanks, Brenda."

"Have a nice day."

With a smile and a nod, Jonathan left the coffee shop and headed back to his office when a car pulled up thirty feet away. He recognized the tall figure coming out--it was Manning.

"Are you sure you don't want me to wait for you?" Mrs. Wilson asked a little anxiously as she peered out the window. "Won't that be too much for your leg with your therapy and all?"

"I'm fit as a fiddle and improving every day," he grinned. "Thanks. See you on Tuesday."

As the car pulled away, Bobby straightened and headed towards the florist. He knew what he wanted and was out in a matter of minutes. As he walked down the street towards the clinic, a man stepped in front of him.

"Manning, I want to talk to you."

"Jonathan, right?"

"Only to friends," was the cool response, "and you…are not a friend."

"Understood," Bobby said wryly.

"Are those for Sue?" Jonathan asked nodding towards the bouquet.

"Is it any of your business?"

"I'm making it mine."

Bobby gazed at the angry man in front of him. He understood the reason behind Jonathan's hostility but he was not about to get into a confrontation on a public street.

"Excuse me. I have an appointment," Bobby said politely stepping to the side.

Jonathan shifted his stance and blocked his way.

This bloke was making it difficult to avoid a scene, sighed Bobby.

"Is there something you want to say to me?"

"I don't know how much Sue means to you but if you really care about her, go back to the big city where you belong."

"I don't know what you mean."

Jonathan looked at Bobby in disdain.

"She thinks she's in love with you but she's not. She's confusing pity with love."

The kisses they'd shared hadn't felt like pity to him. "It's none of your business."

"She doesn't know what's best for her," Jonathan continued.

"And you do?"

"That's right—I do."

"And what's that?" asked Bobby already knowing the answer.

"The best thing you can do for her is leave…and leave soon…today…tomorrow."

"Won't she think it rather odd for me to leave so abruptly?"

"Make up a story…any story. Just ho back to your jet set lifestyle with your rich and famous friends."

"I don't know what kind of life you think I lead, but I assure you it's a very normal one," Bobby said calmly. "I'm a working person, not a wealthy playboy."

"If you think she'd like that kind of lifestyle, then you don't know her at all," Jonathan said bitingly totally ignoring Bobby's comments. "She won't like it. She believes in being useful."

Jonathan eyes swept Bobby's face.

"If she goes with you, she'll come back when she realizes the two of you are just too different. And when she does, I'll be here to pick up the pieces."

"Not that it's any of your blasted business," said Bobby keeping a tight rein on his temper, "but I happen to care about her very much and would never do anything to hurt her."

"Maybe not intentionally but you will."

Bobby knew if he stayed any longer, he would do something he'd regret.

"This discussion has ended," he said curtly. He left the resentful man behind.

Bobby took several deep breaths to get rid of the anger he felt. Jonathan was wrong about him—he would never hurt Sue—he couldn't. Not after she brought the sunshine back into his life.

However, in the midst of his diatribe, Jonathan had made a valid point—would Sue come with him to New York when he was fully recovered? Would she give up everything for him? He hadn't thought so far ahead but, he couldn't leave her behind. He needed her.

His thoughts occupied him until he reached the clinic. Pushing the door open, Lucy spotted him from the reception area.

"Need I even ask who those flowers are for?"

"Thought I'd just let her know she's appreciated," he said with a perfunctory smile.

"You keep that up," encouraged Lucy. "Every woman deserves to feel like that. See you tonight."

Nodding, Bobby proceeded to the physical therapy room. It was perfect timing—the door opened. A teen-aged girl came out followed by Sue.

"Keep up the good work, Michele," she smiled. "Your shoulder is coming along nicely."

"See you next week, Sue." She spotted the flowers Bobby held. "Oh, wow! Flowers! Is that for Sue?"

He nodded.

"I wish my boyfriend would bring me some," Michele sighed. "That's so romantic!" Grinning, she looked at Bobby then back at Sue. "Lucky you!" Casting a last glance at Bobby, she left.

Sue approached him, hands in her coat pockets. "Are those for me?"

"Absolutely," he responded as he handed them to her. He dropped a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you. What's the occasion?" she asked smelling the fragrant bouquet as they walked the few steps back to the therapy room.

"Friday mornings."

She looked up in surprise. "That's a special occasion?" She closed the door.

"It is when you wake up with a beautiful woman in your arms."

"Oh! Have there been many?" popped out. She regretted the question the moment she said it. "Forget I said that. That was uncalled for and whatever happened before you came here is none of my business."

She began walking away when a hand on her arm stopped her.

"Sue?"

"Let's begin, shall we?"

"Not before I say something."

"You can tell me later."

"I'm telling you now." His eyes scanned her face. "I'm not going to lie to you. There have been women but only two have touched my heart…three if you count my mother," he added with a small smile.

"Darcy…and you." He stared into her eyes. "Do you believe me?"

She returned his gaze searching for the truth of his words. Warmth and tenderness gently shone in his eyes.

"I do," she sighed in relief.

"Good."

----------

"You do realize last night and these flowers do not change our patient-therapist relationship," she told him during the therapy session.

"Not even a bit?"

"Well, maybe a little teensy weensy bit," she conceded. "But I'll still expect you to do your exercises on a regular basis including the swimming."

"Does this mean you still intend to be bossy?"

"Oh, definitely!" she grinned. "Now, do that last leg up again and do it just the way I showed you."

With a groan, Bobby complied.

"You're doing so well, Bobby. Between the exercises and swimming, you'll be ready to play one-on-one in no time."

"Say the word and I'll challenge you to a game."

"You're on," she smiled. She checked her notes on the clipboard. "I'd like to see how everything's going for the next week or two. If all goes according to plan, we can cut back the sessions even further maybe to twice a month and eventually monthly monitoring." She scribbled on his log. "Isn't that good news?"

"I don't agree," he replied promptly. "I want to see more of you…not less. Therapy every day would be more to my liking."

"Not necessary," she told him firmly.

"What if I have a relapse?"

"You better not!"

He grabbed her hand and laced his fingers through hers. "What about a compromise?"

"What kind of compromise?"

"What say you save as many days and nights as you can for me when you're not working? And if it so happens to be every day, so much the better."

"Every day?"

"That's good," he said in a satisfied voice. "I'm glad you agree with me. Every day it is."

"I didn't _agree_ to see you every day," protested Sue. "I was asking if you really wanted to see me every day."

He looked at her with a puzzled expression. "How else will I know if I've fallen in love with you?"

"Love?"

"That's right, you heard me…love."

"I can't hear you, remember?" she joked her eyes glowing at his words. He'd become a very important part of her world. "I thought you said you wanted to take this a step at a time."

"I am. Part of the plan is to see you as much as possible. Then we'll discover if we belong together or not. And one day I'd like to find out if you squeeze your toothpaste from the middle or the bottom. I understand that can be a deal breaker in many a relationship," he said lightly the implication clear.

"Middle," answered Sue absent-mindedly. It was becoming obvious Bobby was a man with definite ideas about relationships—and she loved them all! "All right, you have a deal."

"Some people prefer to shake when they have a deal," he stated as his arms encircled her waist. "I, on the other hand, feel we should do something that would be more symbolic of our agreement."

"And what would that be?"

"This," he whispered just before their lips met.

----------


	17. Chapter 17

12

Changes

A/N: Busy tweaking this chapter, fleshing it out, checking for typos. Hope all have been caught. Enjoy!

----------

Chapter 17

"Looks like no one's here," remarked Ali as they pulled up in the driveway. The house was dark.

"Well, our boy has a social life now," Jack commented genially. "He actually goes out and sees people."

"People or person?" asked Ali. "From what you've been sharing, he seems to be spending an awful lot of time with this Sue person."

"She's his therapist. He sees her twice a week."

"But it seems like he's spending non-therapy time with her, too."

"Which is fine with me. I'm happy he's not holed up in the house brooding over Darcy," said Jack shutting the car door. "I don't mean to sound callous but all the mourning in the world isn't going to bring her back."

"Sad but rue."

He came around and handed her the house keys. "Here, you open the door. Anyway, " he continued, "He can see her all he likes. She's done wonders for Bobby not only physically but mentally, too. I'm kind of anxious to see if he looks as good as he sounds over the phone."

"I'd like to see that, too."

The old Bobby had been charming with a keen sense of humor. It had been difficult for his friends to watch him retreat into a thick shell of despair.

"Would you mind carrying a bag while I'll bring in the rest?" he requested as he began unloading the luggage from the trunk. "It's a good thing Bobby only wanted a few things," he mentioned slinging a case over his shoulder.

In a couple of minutes, Jack stood in the entryway while Ali flicked on the lights.

"Home sweet home," he smiled. "You know, I'm starving. Lunch was a long time ago. We should've picked up something before we came here."

"Do you think there's anything in the fridge?" asked Ali.

"Why don't you check while I take the bags to the bedroom?"

"I hope there _is_ something. Otherwise you'll have to go out."

Jack found Ali rummaging in the refrigerator.

"Anything?" he asked peering over her shoulder.

"Half a casserole, some cold cuts, one apple, enough vegetables for a salad, orange juice, water, pop." She glanced at him. "Enough?"

"More than enough."

"You heat up the casserole while I make a salad," she instructed.

"You want some wine to go with that?"

"Sounds good."

The couple bustled around preparing their evening meal. It was ready in a matter of minutes.

"Looks good," remarked Jack as they sat down to eat.

"Tastes good, too," Ali commented after a bite. "Try it."

"You're right," he agreed. "Maybe you should get the recipe from Mrs. Wilson."

"I have a better idea," declared Ali. "Bring her back to New York with you."

"Don't you think I've tried?" Jack responded. "She'd rather live here."

"Too bad. More salad?"

----------

"And now," said Lucy rising, "Dimitrius and I will do the dishes this time," she declared. "You two go into the living room and relax. We'll bring in the coffee and dessert as soon as we're done."

"Are you sure?" asked Bobby. "I'll be happy to dry."

"No, thank you," replied Lucy tartly as she gathered the dishes. "I've heard how you wipe dishes. Go sit down. I'm sure you and Sue have lots to talk about."

"At least we can help carry the dishes to the sink," Sue stated.

"Sure," nodded D, "that's…."

"No," interrupted Lucy, "D and I will be fine." She made shooing motions. "Go…go…get out of here."

"I guess that means we should get out of their way," said Sue grabbing Bobby's hand. "C'mon." She led him to the living room.

"The flowers really add to the room," Sue said admiringly. "Thanks again." She kissed him on the cheek.

"That kiss would've been much more appreciated if you had placed it here," he told her pointing to his lips.

"I think that can be arranged." She tiptoed to reach his lips. "Nice…very nice," she sighed as she wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned against his chest. She could feel the steady beat of his heart against her cheek. Being with Jonathan never made her feel like this.

Jonathan was dead wrong, thought Bobby as he held Sue in his arms. Pity didn't feel like this. He would know. He'd been surrounded by it when Darcy died. Being with Sue made him happy again.

Contentment radiated from the couple.

"You know I drew a picture of you this morning," he said nuzzling her hair.

Sue raised her head to look at him. "Did you say something?"

"I forgot," he apologized when he realized he hadn't looked at her. "I was just saying I drew a picture of you this morning."

"You did? May I see it?"

"When you take me home."

"I'm flattered," she said with a smile. "No one's ever drawn me before. Will I like it?"

"Mrs. Wilson does."

"What about you?

"I'm afraid I can't be very objective where you're concerned," he said running his forefinger down her nose.

"Then I'll love it."

"How can you say that? You haven't even seen it!" he protested mildly.

"I can't be objective where you're concerned either," she mimicked with a teasing smile.

"That answer deserves a reward." He pulled her closer for a kiss.

"Who wants….!" Lucy called out cheerfully.

"You know," she commented as she gazed at the embracing couple, "I may never set foot in this living room again unless I _know_ those two guys are some place else."

D smiled. "Shall we interrupt or have our own private little party in the kitchen?"

As they were about to turn, a voice called out, "Hold on."

"What?" asked Sue when Bobby had pulled away.

"We have company," he answered tilting his head towards the entryway.

"Oh."

D smirked. "I see you're having a little dessert of your own."

While Bobby grinned Sue looked slightly embarrassed but very happy.

"Here, let me help you," she offered reaching for Lucy's tray.

Lucy held it away. "I got it. Go sit on the couch and take Bobby with you."

Obligingly, the pair settled on the sofa.

"Lucy's famous for this coffee cake," shared Sue.

"My grandmother's recipe," Lucy stated as she passed out the plates. "She said she won my grandfather's heart with this."

"Looks delicious," said Bobby as he accepted a plate.

"Take a bite."

Obediently, he placed a forkful in his mouth.

"Well?"

"This is excellent!" Bobby announced.

Lucy beamed. "I'm glad you like it."

"It's the real reason I'm marrying her," D said in a loud stage whisper. "She said it's a secret recipe of the Dotson family that's been handed down from generation to generation. Marrying her is the only way I have access to it."

"And I thought it was my beauty and charm," she retorted.

"Oh, those, too," D assured her. "Now, who wants coffee?"

The next few minutes were busy as coffee was poured and the dessert eaten.

"Dimitrius has an idea," Lucy brought up. "He wants to tell you all about it."

"You can tell them."

"It was your idea."

"Is somebody going to tell us Dimitrius' idea?" Bobby and Sue looked expectantly at him.

Lucy gestured to D.

"Okay," he said, "I have next weekend off and I was thinking…"

"… and he was thinking," interrupted Lucy, "that it might be fun to make up a party and go to New York for the weekend. Isn't that a great idea?" she said excitedly. "I haven't been there in months!"

"Thanks for letting me tell them," D said sardonically.

"You can tell them the details."

"I was thinking of a small group," began D, "Lucy and me…"

"…you two and Myles and Tara," Lucy chimed in.

"If they can find a babysitter for their kids," added D.

"We could take in a show, go shopping, have dinner at a nice restaurant, go shopping," said Lucy enthusiastically. "It'll be fun. And did I mention shopping?"

"I think you did, sweetheart, several times," D assured her blandly knowing her weakness for shoes.

"I just want to make sure we have some time for shopping."

"I think we got the idea," laughed Sue.

She glanced at Bobby to gauge his reaction to Lucy's plan for New York. While his expression was carefully neutral, she could see a trace of apprehension in his eyes. Too many memories of Darcy? she wondered.

"You know what?" Lucy said in dismay. "Maybe going to a show isn't such a good idea. How will you be able to read the actors' lips?"

"Some shows provide an interpreter," Sue informed her.

"Maybe we can find one of those!"

"Even if we can't, there's no reason why the rest of you can't go to see a show if I can't. This is New York—there'll be tons of things to do _if _we decide to go," she emphasized.

"I still have to check my schedule for that Saturday. I'll get back to you."

"Sure," said D. "We're just tossing the idea around. I haven't even mentioned it to Myles or Tara. However, that doesn't mean we can wait until the last minute to decide," he warned.

"Yes, honey, we know," said Lucy archly as she patted his arm. "He's positively anal about details like that."

"Hey! I call it being prepared!" He prided himself on his organizational skills.

"Sure, whatever you say, sweetheart," she said soothingly.

"What if I let you know tomorrow?" Sue asked.

"Or the day after," D replied. "How 'bout it, Bobby?"

"I think I need to take a walk after that meal," announced Bobby abruptly standing up. "Come with, Sue?"

Lucy, D and Sue exchanged swift glances.

"Sure," agreed Sue rising. "Levi could do with a walk. We'll be back in a while."

D and Lucy watched as their friends walked out the door with Levi.

"What was that all about?" asked Lucy curiously.

"I should've thought about it but it can't be easy for Bobby to go back to New York."

"Oh yeah, you're right," Lucy agreed ruefully. "I should've thought of it myself. I'm not doing too well in the thinking department tonight, am I? Me and my big mouth."

"It was my idea."

"But I'm the one that agreed it was a good idea."

"And it still is."

Lucy looked at him. "You think he's gonna go?"

"I don't know."

----------

"All done," said Ali hanging up the dish towel.

"Coffee's ready," Jack announced holding up the pot. "Want some?"

"Sure. Let's have it in the living room," suggested Ali.

Jack poured out two cups and handed one to her. They headed to the living room. As Ali leaned down to turn on a lamp, the light fell on the sketchpad Bobby had left earlier.

"Hey, what's this?" asked Ali.

She put down her cup and picked up the pad. Jack peered over her shoulder—it was the sketch of Sue.

"This is good—very good," she commented. As an ad exec, she knew a thing or two about art. "Who did this?"

Jack was silent. He knew Bobby mentioned Sue a great deal but he hadn't realize his friend had fallen in love. It showed in every stroke of the drawing.

"Jack? Did you hear what I said? You have any idea who drew this?" Ali asked again holding out the sketch.

"Probably Bobby."

"Bobby?" she asked incredulously. "Bobby did this?" She looked at the drawing again. "He's got talent. Why isn't he developing it?"

"I have no idea," shrugged Jack. "Maybe it's therapy…maybe it's a hobby. Whatever it is, you really think he's good?"

"If he paints as well as this, he might even be able to make a living at it."

"Really?"

"You might not realize it but there's a demand for good portrait painters as well as photographers. It's something for Bobby to think about." She looked at the sketch again. "She really is lovely. Do you know who she is?"

"His physical therapist."

"Physical therapist?" Ali's eyes widened as the light bulb went off. "Sue?"

"That's right."

"Hmmm."

"What?"

She looked at wryly. "Don't tell me you can't see it?"

"See what?"

"He's in love with her."

----------

Bobby and Sue strolled hand in hand enjoying the clear summer night. Other people had the same idea.

"Hi, Sue…Bobby," smiled an older woman. "Nice night." She'd met the tall visitor on several of the walks but this was the first time she saw an indication that he might be more than just a friend. Maybe he was the reason she hadn't seen Jonathan around in a while, she deduced.

"Yes, it is."

"How's the leg?"

"It feels good."

"Sue's a wonderful therapist, isn't she?" she stated her eyes darting from the good-looking man to the pretty blonde.

"Yes, she is."

"Well, I better not keep you any longer," Mrs. Flowers smiled. "Good night."

"We're attracting a lot of attention," commented Bobby as she walked away.

"We are?" Sue replied. She was used to neighbors and acquaintances acknowledging her while she walked Levi. "Maybe you're not used to people being friendly," she suggested.

He considered the thought. "Perhaps not," he agreed. In his apartment building he passed the same people in the elevator, the lobby, the hall but their interactions consisted of primarily of a nod or a brief pleasantry. Unlike here, no one stopped to chat.

"By the way, speaking of friends," he began, "I meant to tell you Jack's coming for the weekend and bringing his girlfriend."

"He'll be surprised at how much progress you've made."

"All thanks to you."

"You've been doing all the hard work."

"You've been the inspiration."

"I thought your favorite word to describe me is 'bossy'."

"I've changed my mind."

"Smart man."

"I'm glad you noticed," he smirked. "Anyway, I was thinking, perhaps a picnic would be a nice way to spend a day."

"A picnic?" she asked doubtfully. "With Jack and his friend?"

"That's right. They're from the city. They don't do picnics there so what better way for them to relax?"

"I'm working tomorrow morning. We could do it about one…one-thirty. Is that all right?"

"Perfect," he declared. "I'm pretty sure they'll appreciate a bit of a lie-in. Now, how can I help?"

Suggestions for the menu were discussed and the responsibility for each item delegated.

"Bring your swimming trunks. There's a nice pond you can do your swimming."

"You, too?"

She looked at him speculatively. "No tricks?"

"Me?"

"The pool? Kickboard? Falling off?"

"I wasn't pretending. I didn't know if I remembered until that kickboard slipped away. I guess it's like riding a bicycle—you never forget."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, you scared me when you fell." She looked at him suspiciously. "Or did you plan the whole thing?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Of course." She stopped. "It's time to turn back. We don't want to over exert that leg. Then I'll take you home."

"Stay a while?"

"I think I could be persuaded."

---------


	18. Chapter 18

Changes

A/N: Busy tweaking this chapter, too. A tweaker's job is never done so I thought I'd stop before we all grow old.

----------

Chapter 18

"Jack, what…"

"Shh!" shushed Jack as he watched the TV screen intently. "My favorite part is coming up."

"How many times have you see _The Wizard of Oz_?" she said in amused exasperation. "Two? Three million?"

"You exaggerate," he said absent-mindedly. "Maybe only a couple of hundred."

"Oh! That's _much_ better."

"Hey!"

The sudden glare from a pair of headlights spilled across the TV screen.

"Bobby's home," announced Ali.

"I missed the Wicked Witch melting!" Jack grumbled.

"You could be a _little_ happier your friend is back."

"I am…I am but if he'd come back a minute later…."

The lights disappeared. They heard car doors slamming.

"Two doors?" Ali questioned.

"He can't drive yet."

"So who…?"

"Probably Sue."

A puzzled frown creased her brow. "How did….?"

"I'm psychic."

"Since when?"

"Oh, haven't you ever wondered how I know exactly when you want to be kissed?"

"What am I thinking now?" Her mouth curved in a teasing dare.

"This." His arms slipped around her waist.

"That's…" Her words were stopped when he covered her mouth with his.

"Was I right or was I right?" smirked Jack when he pulled back.

"Well, it wasn't _exactly_ what I was thinking but pretty close." She leaned forward and kissed him lightly before scooting back a bit. She sat up straight and ran her fingers through her hair.

"What're you doing?" Jack asked curiously.

"Looking presentable." She tugged at the hem of her top.

"Why?"

"In case he brings Sue in. You know…that thing about first impressions."

"What thing?"

"First impressions are lasting impressions," she quoted blithely. She frowned "You know, it's taking them an awful long time to come into the house. Are you sure it's Bobby?"

"Who else would it be at this time of night? People here don't just drop by after the ten o'clock news."

"But what's taking them so long?" she said in concern. "You think maybe he was exaggerating how well he's really doing so we wouldn't worry?" She stood up and headed for the window to peek out. "Maybe he needs…"

"Needs what?" asked Jack flicking the TV off.

There was no answer.

"Ali?" He came to stand behind her.

"Look."

----------

"Looks like you have visitors," commented Sue as she parked behind the car in the driveway.

"Jack and Ali must be here," Bobby reasoned. "Come in and say hi. I know Jack would love to see you and you can meet Ali."

"It's late."

"It's only ten thirty."

"Lots of people are asleep by ten thirty."

"Not them."

"They might be tired from the long drive," she protested.

"The light's on in the living room."

"Maybe they forgot to turn it off."

"Just for a minute, Sue," coaxed Bobby.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"What if they _have_ gone to bed?"

"Then we'll have the living room to ourselves." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Sounds dangerous, Mr. Manning," Sue teased.

He wiggled his eyebrows again. "Exactly my intention."

The corner of her mouth rose slightly. "All right. I don't think things can become _too_ dangerous in a minute."

"I'd like to try."

She got out and waited for Bobby. As he came around, his arm reached out to snag her around the waist and drew her close.

"Bobby!"

"Just in case."

"They're there or not?" she asked slipping her arms around his neck.

"Either," he said before kissing her.

"Nice," she murmured.

"Only nice?" he said mockingly. "I must be losing my touch. Let me try again."

----------

Moonlight provided enough illumination to faintly see the couple. It didn't take much imagination to know what they were doing so close together.

"I think it's Bobby," said Ali. "It looks like Bobby."

"Maybe 'cause it is Bobby." He straightened up and looked at Ali.

"Is that the therapist?"

"I'm assuming so."

"You assume so?"

He shrugged. "Unless he's been seeing people I don't know about, that's the only name he's consistently mentioned in our conversations."

"Is she anything like Darcy?"

"Not in looks. She's a blonde."

"Pretty?"

"Yeah."

"What's she like?"

Jack thought back to the times he'd talked to her. "Quieter…sweeter than Darcy. Patient…kind," he continued as his impression coalesced into words. "Oh yeah, and feisty, too." She had to be to put with Bobby in the beginning.

Ali looked puzzled. Bobby had been head over heels in love with Darcy with her dazzling looks, vivid personality and rapier wit. How could he be attracted to someone so different? "Then how…?"

"Jack? You here?" called out Bobby as he entered the house tugging Sue behind him.

Jack and Ali peeled themselves away from the window.

"Bobby! You're looking good!" Jack exclaimed marveling at the glowing good health of his friend. The transformation was almost miraculous.

"You, too, mate," he replied as he shook Jack's hand. "Ali! " smiled Bobby kissing her swiftly on the cheek. "Beautiful as ever!"

"Bobby!" Ali was even more astonished. "You look…you look wonderful!"

"All thanks to this person here," he answered shining a sweet smile on the woman beside him. "Jack, you remember Sue."

"Sure," replied Jack shaking her hand. "You've done a good job with our boy here."

"He did all the hard work," smiled Sue. "I just supervised."

"Well, whatever you did, it worked," his eyes communicating his thanks. Jack knew it was more than that. She'd given him hope.

"A-hem."

"Oh…right," responded Jack remembering his manners. "Sue, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Ali. Ali Stevens meet Sue Thomas."

Ali held out her hand as she attempted to size up the woman before her. "I'm so glad to meet the inspiration of the sketch."

"Sketch?"

Bobby looked at Ali quizzically. "You saw it?"

"It was on the end table," she answered. "Jack thinks you did it."

"I did."

"It's good…very good," Ali complimented him.

"You really think so?"

"I do. How come you never did one of Darcy?"

Sue could feel his fingers tighten at the mention of his dead fiancee's name.

Immediately, Ali realized what she had said. "Bobby! I'm sorry!" she apologized. "I didn't mean to…"

"It's all right, Ali," he said evenly as he relaxed his grip. "You can say her name. It just caught me by surprise. I promise not to stomp out of here," he said with a trace of humor.

"You sure?"

"Yea."

Jack had quietly picked up the drawing in question.

"Here," he said handing it to Sue trying to bridge the awkward moment. "As the subject of this portrait, why don't you tell us what you think?"

"Sure," agreed Sue squeezing Bobby's fingers reassuringly before letting go. "I'd like to know how he sees me. I'm sure after some sessions he must've wanted to draw in a broom and black cat, too," she said shooting him a teasing glance.

Bobby watched nervously as she gazed at the sketch.

Her eyes widened in wonder at what she saw. Her fingers hovered about the penciled lines as though she could feel the emotion behind them. There was so much love in the drawing, she thought as tears formed. She blinked rapidly to prevent them from falling.

"Sue?" asked Bobby anxiously ducking down to see her expression. "Do you like it?"

When she didn't respond, he gently tilted her face upward. "Sue?"

"Do you really see me like this?" she asked in awe. "I'm not beautiful."

He wiped away the tear that sparkled on her cheek. "You are to me."

Ali and Jack exchanged startled glances. The pre-accident Bobby they knew had been debonair and charming. This was a side of their friend they'd never seen before. There was a tenderness and sweetness in his actions that took them by surprise.

Jack gestured towards the kitchen. Ali followed.

She stared at him in amazement. "Who was that out there? He looked like Bobby Manning and sounded like Bobby Manning but he wasn't acting like Bobby Manning…at least not the Bobby Manning I used to know."

"Yeah," agreed Jack. "Talking to him over the phone is one thing but to see him in person…with her…" the words trailed away.

"Kind of takes your breath away, doesn't it?"

Jack nodded "Somehow she's managed to bring back the old Bobby."

"I'd say a kinder and gentler version," Ali said thoughtfully. "You know, a woman likes a man who knows when to be sweet and tender. It can be very romantic. Maybe some of that will rub off on you," she teased.

"Hey! Are you saying I need lessons in how to treat a girlfriend?"

She placed her hands on his chest. "How 'bout a private lesson or two tonight?" she cooed provocatively.

His arms slipped around her waist. "I like the sound of that," he said before kissing her.

"That was nice," sighed Ali when they separated. She looked at Jack. "You think we've been in here long enough?"

"We can always go to bed early and leave them alone," smirked Jack.

"Remember where we left off," she instructed as they headed back to the living room. To their surprise, Sue was at the front door.

"Leaving already?" asked Ali. "I thought we could get acquainted."

"I work tomorrow morning."

"You'll see her in the afternoon," Bobby shared. "You can get to know each other then."

"Afternoon?"

"We've planned a picnic."

"Picnic?"

"A nice relaxing social outing held in the midst of nature with plenty of food," replied Bobby.

"Bobby will fill you in on the details," said Sue. "I have to go. Good night. See you tomorrow."

"Walk you to your car," he said following her out closing the door behind him.

"Picnic?" Ali asked looking at Jack dubiously. "I haven't been on one of those in ages. Don't picnics involve ants and bugs and things like that?"

"It does." He put his arm around her. "Don't worry. I'll protect you."

"My big, strong hero," she kidded.

"That's me," beamed Jack.

The door opened.

"That didn't take long," Jack smirked. "I thought you'd be good for another half hour at least."

"She's a working woman and also a bossy one," explained Bobby. "I was told in no uncertain terms to go to bed. There's some walking and exercising involved tomorrow so she wants me to rest up my leg."

"And you always do what Sue tells you to do," Jack said half-facetiously.

"Always."

"You know, you're looking fabulous, Bobby," Ali commented. "And I'm not just talking about your leg."

"Thanks," he smiled. "I owe it all to Sue."

"How's the physical therapy coming along?" inquired Jack. "I'm not even going to ask about the emotional therapy you've been getting."

"I have progressed to the point my sessions are once a week," admitted Bobby. "I protested mightily but she overruled my objections. And…on that note, I'll bid you good night before someone finds out. It's uncanny how she knows things. We can chat more tomorrow." He kissed Ali on the cheek. "Good-night."

----------

A sense of serenity flowed through Bobby as he lay with his head on Sue's lap. It had been a beautiful afternoon for a picnic. After a quick swim, the two couples had decimated the contents of the picnic hamper.

"I'm not used to eating so much food at one sitting," Ali groaned holding her stomach. "That was simply delicious."

"Eating outdoors always makes me hungry," Sue agreed with a smile.

Ali stood up.

"C'mon," she ordered to Jack, "I need to walk off some of those calories."

"You do that," Jack said amiably as he laid stretched out on one of the blankets. "I think I'll take a nap instead."

"You ate even more than I did," she said sternly. "If you don't get rid of some of that excess calories, I don't know if you'll even be able to get up when we're ready to leave."

"All right, all right," Jack capitulated sitting up. "Help me up." He held out his hand.

"On the count of three," she teased. "One, two…three!"

Jack sighed as he stood. He gazed enviously at his friend. "I'd much rather be doing that."

"No," said Ali firmly. "We're walking."

"We're walking," he said in resignation. "Be back in a bit."

Bobby waved lazily at his friends while Sue idly toyed with the strands of his hair. Levi dozed a short distance away. It was very restful.

She could feel the shift in his position and looked down.

"Sue?"

"Yes?" She tilted her head to see his lips better.

"Do you want to go on this jaunt to New York?"

"I don't care where I am as long as I'm with you," she smiled.

"Love your reply but it doesn't really answer my question. Do you want to go to New York with your friends?"

"They're your friends, too."

He sat up to face her.

"Do you?" he persisted not to be sidetracked.

She searched his face and could see a hint of apprehension in his eyes.

"Do you?"

His eyes shifted away from her as he formulated his response. "The main reason I had to leave New York was because there were reminders of Darcy every where I went. I couldn't take it. It hurt too much."

"And you don't know if you can handle it."

"No, it's not that. The ache will still be there but it won't hurt like it did before because I have you."

"Then what's the problem?"

"New York is where I live…where I work. One day I'll have to go back there for good."

Sue felt her a pang of fear clutch her heart. She knew it would have to happen but one day but…Bobby leave? She didn't look forward to that day.

"I'm falling in love with you, Sue and I think…no, I hope the feeling is mutual. This is a bit premature but when two people love each other, they should be together, don't you agree?"

"I do."

He smiled briefly at the familiar words he wanted Sue to say one day.

"What if…what if in this brief glimpse of my world, you decide you don't like it? You want no part of it…or me?" Jonathan's words had haunted him since D and Lucy had suggested their idea.

"Why would I feel like that?" she asked in bewilderment.

"I don't know. Maybe it's pity you feel for me not love. Maybe you won't like the life I lead in New You although I assure you it's a normal one."

"Sure…lots of people I know hobnob with celebrities in famous places," she said lightly.

"That's only part of my job. But maybe you won't like that part of it either."

"And maybe you're letting your imagination run wild."

"Wild or not, I'm afraid, Sue. I don't want to lose what we have here...I don't want to lose you."

His eyes searched hers seeking reassurance.

"You won't lose me, Bobby, and you can't hide here forever either," she replied sincerely. "A great man once said we have nothing to fear but fear itself. It's true. We won't know if we belong together until you go back and face your fears. It's better we find out now if what we have is real…or not," she said wisely. "And if it is real, then everything will work out."

"How can you be so sure? Aren't you afraid?""

"Of losing you? A little. But what I feel for you here," she tapped her heart, "is real, I know it is. Nothing will change that."

She looked at him gravely.

"I think we need to go on this trip. If we do and you decide we don't belong together for whatever reason, it's okay. I'll understand…I won't be happy but I'll understand. I just want you to be happy, Bobby, with or without me."

Their eyes locked as he considered her words. Such compassion was rare in his world. No wonder he was falling in love with this remarkable woman, he thought as he caressed her cheek.

"If you can be so confident of your feelings, I can take a chance on mine," he told her. He leaned closer to kiss her. "What say we tell D and Lucy yes?"

----------


	19. Chapter 19

16

Changes

A/N1: Thanks for the great reviews! Wonderful incentive to continue with the tale. Sorry it took so long but ran into a roadblock—me. Each time I read through for a final check, there was something I just had to change cause it didn't ring quite in character. I forced myself to stop. I hope I've managed to catch most or all of those false notes. There's a lot going on in this chapter so it's kind of long.

A/N2: There's a sprinkling of innuendo but nothing blatant. Not my style.

----------

Chapter 19

"Are you finished packing?" Lucy asked as she checked on her housemate. "Remember, we're leaving right after work tomorrow."

"I'm having trouble deciding which dress to pack for Saturday night," Sue replied. "Which one?" She held up a light grey then a rose pink.

"Gee, I don't know. Let me see," she ordered.

"The grey," said Sue as she held it against her, "or the pink?"

Lucy squinted her eyes as she carefully considered the two choices. "The grey looks great but that pink does something for your complexion."

"You're not helping."

"Look on the bright side."

"Which is?"

"You have two dresses that Bobby will love you in…or maybe out of one?"

"Lucy!"

"You know what I mean. I still don't understand why you're staying with us and not him while we're in New York," the inference plain. "He did ask you, didn't he?"

"He did."

"Well?"

Abruptly she sat down. "I'm in love with him, Lucy."

"So shouldn't that be more of a reason for the two of you to _be_ together?"

"He says he's in love with me and I believe him but…"

"But?"

"But Bobby said something a few days ago that's making me think."

"About what?"

"What happens when we go to New York and he's surrounded by the people and places he's used to? Will he feel the same way about me? What if Bobby realizes I don't…won't fit in his life?" she shared.

"Is that what you think?"

"Most of me thinks no but there's a tiny part that thinks it's a possibility no matter how hard I want to pretend otherwise. And if he comes to that decision while I'm staying with him, things could get…awkward…for him…for me." Her voice trailed off."

"You're not giving Bobby enough credit," Lucy said frankly. "I've seen how he looks at you…how he behaves with you. It's plastered all over the guy. Going to New York isn't going to change how he feels about you."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

----------

Fifteen more minutes and they'd be in New York, thought Bobby as he lay back with his eyes closed. From the moment they'd agreed to the weekend trip, thoughts of Darcy came flooding back After all, it was where they'd fallen in love.

New York was her very favorite city, she'd declared because that's where they met and her good luck began. It was utter nonsense since she was already a much in demand model but it had been sweet thing for her to say.

There would be reminders of her everywhere they went. Darcy had enjoyed the glamour…the excitement…the attention of being seen at all the appropriate places and functions. Networking, she'd called it, necessary for both their careers. Plus, she brought up, once they were married and started a family, evenings out would be rare so why not enjoy them now while they could?

Bobby had reluctantly agreed. He was proud of his vivacious fiancée and would've done anything to make her happy but sometimes…sometimes he wished they'd spent a few more quiet evenings at home.

He felt a hand on his arm.

"Bobby?"

His eyes slowly opened.

"We're almost there."

He nodded. "I know."

"Were you sleeping?"

"Thinking."

"About Darcy?"

He nodded.

"It's understandable," Sue sympathized.

"She loved everything about New York—the people, the places, the energy."

"Don't forget to put Bobby Manning on that list, too," she teased gently. "He's on mine."

As his eyes flickered over Sue's face, thoughts of the past receded to be replaced by the woman beside him. With her warmth and caring, she had made life worth living again. More importantly, she made him believe in love again. It was a debt he would enjoy paying back for the rest of their lives. He placed a hand over hers.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being you."

"I'm nothing special."

He looked at her and a corner of his mouth quirked up.

"What?"

"You don't realize how special you are, Miss Thomas."

"I'm not," she repeated.

"I disagree," he smiled. "Every day I'm finding out how extraordinary you really are." He kissed her forehead.

"Remember you said that the next time you feel like calling me bossy!" she said lightly.

Bobby chuckled. "I will!"

"Bobby?"

"Mmm?"

"Will you be all right?"

"I will," he answered squeezing her hand. "I have you. Memories old and new—New York here we come."

----------

"Who's got their key out?" Lucy sang out as the group headed back to the hotel suite after their late dinner.

"Me!" Tara replied waving it over his head. She inserted the card. The green light did not flash. "Something's wrong," she frowned.

"Did you put it in the right way?" suggested Myles.

She looked carefully at it. The arrow was at the opposite end. "Oops! You're right." This time she was successful. "Voila!" she announced as she pushed open the door.

"I don't know about the rest of you but I think I'm going to hit the sack a little early tonight," Lucy announced when they entered the suite. "I want to be bright-eyed and bushy-tailed for tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me," D said. "I want to check out that plasma TV in the bedroom."

"I'm going to turn in early myself," agreed Tara. "It was really busy at the bookstore today and then I had to rush home to get the kids ready for the weekend at their friends. Your children are a handful, Dr. Leland."

"Why is it Jen and MJ are _my_ children when their behavior is less than laudatory and your children when they do something good?" he objected.

"I think it's some kind of unwritten law of parenting to compensate for the pain we mothers go through during childbirth," Tara said blandly. "C'mon," she said tugging at his hand, "you can give me a back rub to make up for it."

"I was hoping we might want to…"

"No, we don't," cut in Tara.

"You haven't even heard what I was going to say!"

"Doesn't matter…you're giving me a back rub, remember?"

"I am?" he said perplexity written all over his face.

Tara looked at him meaningfully her eyes shifting to Bobby and Sue.

"Oh…r-iiight," he answered when the light went on. Picking up his cue, he ran with it. "Back rub," he said suggestively.

He stood up, a lascivious smile on his face while a worried expression appeared on Tara's.

"This has the makings of an exceptional night cap. Good night, ladies and gentlemen. Pleasant dreams. I know mine will be," he smirked as he reached for his wife' hand.

"Myles!" protested Tara as they headed for their room. "Are you thinking…" The door closed cutting off the rest of her words.

"That's our cue," said Lucy. "We'll see you tomorrow, Bobby, and thanks for taking care of all the arrangements for tomorrow night."

"My pleasure," Bobby smiled.

"Good night, Bobby…Sue," said D.

"Good night." In a minute, they were gone.

Bobby turned to Sue.

"Alone at last," he smiled briefly. "That was tactful of them."

"Very."

She gazed at him in concern. "Is something bothering you? You've been rather quiet tonight."

"It's been a bit of shock coming back to New York," Bobby admitted. "The crowds, the noise…the traffic!"

"Maybe you've gotten used to living in a small town," she teased gently.

"Perhaps."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Stay with me?" he asked wistfully.

"I'm not changing my mind, Bobby. I think it's be better if I stay here."

"Better?"

"Less tempting," she clarified.

"Haven't you ever given in to temptation?"

"More often than I care to admit."

"Then why not now?"

She looked at him gravely. "I think…I think it'll be better if I don't."

"There's that word again…better," he said. "Better for whom?"

"You…me."

"How?"

"Just in case…" she thought how to phrase her concern without sounding too insecure.

"Just in case what?"

"Just in case things don't work out."

"What things?"

"You…me…us…here in New York."

He held her by the shoulders staring in her eyes. "Look here…you're the one who said you're sure of your feelings and they wouldn't change no matter where we are. Are you having doubts now? Or doubts about me?"

"Not doubts about how I feel about you," she said earnestly. "That hasn't changed. I just want _you_ to be sure of how you feel."

"I am. Being here hasn't altered how I feel about you."

"Then waiting a day or two won't matter, will it?" Her eyes silently pleaded for him to understand.

He didn't but he wasn't going to push her either. One day it would happen. She said so herself. He gathered her into his arms. "Perhaps not in the grand scheme of life but I'll have you know you'll be missing a memorable evening."

"Not missing," she corrected, "postponing."

"Then let me give you a preview of what's to come," he whispered before melding his lips to hers.

----------

The next morning Bobby nervously paced by his front door as he waited for some boxes from storage to be delivered. After the accident, he had refused to step foot in the apartment until all reminders of Darcy had been removed. Personal items had been returned to her family and mementoes of them had been packed away. It was time to see if he could face his memories.

The doorbell rang. He took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Hey, Mr. Manning," grinned the delivery person. "Good to have you back!"

"Thanks, Alberto."

"Wherever you went, it must've been great," he commented as he pushed the hand truck in. "You're looking great! Where do you want these?"

"By the sofa will be fine."

Alberto wheeled the dolly to the designated spot. "Here?"

"That's good."

The boxes were slid off.

"Anything else I can do for you?"

"That's it, Alberto."

"You need anything else, give me a call. It's good to have you back."

"Thanks."

The door closed behind Alberto.

Bobby slowly approached the boxes. He hesitated a moment before lifting the lid of the topmost one almost afraid of what he would find. On the very top was his favorite picture of them. For a second his throat felt tight at the sight of Darcy.

Staring at the photograph, the details of the outing sprung up. A friend had invited them to go sailing citing the perfect weather conditions. Reluctantly, Darcy had agreed to go but once they were under way, she had had a fabulous time. Hair flying in the wind, his arms around her…they looked so happy…so carefree…so in love. The friend had frozen the moment on film.

He smiled as he reminisced about that wonderful day. And then it hit him—he no longer felt that overwhelming pain he once had at any reminders of Darcy. In its place was gentle regret of what might have been. Time and a certain blonde had healed the ache and helped him to move on with his life. Darcy would always occupy a special place in his memories but now his heart belonged to Sue…and it didn't matter where they were as long as they were together.

"You'd like her, Darce," Bobby said softly to the laughing woman in the photograph. "She's sweet and funny and she doesn't let me get away with anything…just like you. She makes me happy."

For a moment, Bobby could've sworn her smile gleamed just a little bit brighter in the early morning sun.

----------

The tinkle of spoons stirring and the scraping of jelly on toast could be heard as two couples ate breakfast the next morning.

"Where's Sue?" asked Myles before lifting a forkful of eggs.

"Breakfast with Bobby," Lucy replied succinctly. "She left about half an hour ago."

"Not that it's any of our business," he began as he put more jelly on his toast, "but why didn't she just stay with him?"

"She has her reasons," said Lucy. "More coffee anyone?"

"Not yet," he answered. "It seems to me, since they're both adults, it's…"

Tara tapped his arm to get his attention.

"Yes? More butter?"

"No…eat your breakfast," she said firmly.

"I was just going to say…"

"I know what you were going to say but it's none of our business. As you pointed out, they are adults so what they do and where they stay are up to them. Now, what time are you meeting Marty?" she asked briskly.

"At ten." Myles had been married long enough to know when to back off a topic. "I'm really looking forward to seeing the Kadinsky exhibit at the Guggenheim. You know," he began warming up to his passion, "it's really interesting how he managed to integrate…"

"Honey, I'm sure it's interesting but you should save it for Marty. He'll appreciate it more than I would," said Tara. She knew once her husband got started on the topic, he could continue literally for hours. She looked at her watch. "I think we better be going in a few minutes if we want to hit all the stores on the list, Lucy."

"Good idea," she answered draining her cup of coffee. She dabbed her lips. "First stop Bloomingdales. Sue's meeting us for lunch at noon followed by more shopping then our appointments to have our toes done."

"I love pedicures," raved Tara. "You feel so pampered after having one."

"Well, I've heard this place is fabulous. I brought sandals for tonight, did you?"

"I did. I have to show off my beautiful toesies, don't I?"

"For those prices you should wear Cinderella's glass slippers," Myles muttered.

"Hard on the feet," Tara said immediately. "No cushioning."

"Ha!"

"Remember now, the limo's coming at eight sharp," D reminded the women as they gathered their things.

"We'll be back in plenty of time to get ready," Lucy assured him.

"I, for one, am planning to take a nice long bubble bath when we get back," declared Tara. "I want to look my best when we go to that restaurant Bobby's taking us so be prepared to be dazzled."

"I always am," Myles said gallantly.

"Sweet," said Tara patting his cheek. "I think I'll keep you. Don't forget to call Ann to find out what's what for tomorrow."

"First item on my PDA."

"See you later, sweetheart," said Lucy as she leaned down to drop a kiss on D's cheek. "Have a good time."

"I will. Don't melt your credit cards."

----------

"Are you sure this is the address?" Sue asked as the taxi pulled up to a tall high-rise. It looked…expensive. There was no other word for it.

"Yeah."

"Keep the change."

"Thanks."

Stepping out, she tilted her head back to get a better look at the building. "Wow!" she said under her breath. Blinking, she started towards the entrance. A doorman came to greet her.

"May I help you?" he asked politely.

"Bobby Manning's apartment?"

"Is he expecting you?"

"Yes."

"May I have your name?"

"Sue Thomas."

"One moment," he said pulling out a PDA. He looked up a few seconds later. "Mr. Manning is in apartment 1105." He held open the door for her.

"Thank you."

Her eyes flicked about as they took in the elegant furnishings of the lobby. This was the first real inkling she had of the kind of lifestyle Bobby had before the accident. No wonder living in a small town had been such an adjustment! she thought as she rode the elevator up to the eleventh floor.

Several footsteps took her to the end of the hall. Before she could even ring the doorbell, the door was flung open.

"You're here!" he smiled gathering her in his arms. He kissed her soundly. "I missed you."

"Silly!" she scolded gently while inwardly pleased. "You just saw me a few hours ago. How did you know I was here?"

"Gilbert rang me."

"Gilbert?"

"The doorman."

She blinked. "Oh." She glanced around. "You have a beautiful apartment."

"Would you like to see it?"

"Sure."

Each room was tastefully furnished but also carefully devoid of any personal touches aside from the photographs adorning the walls.

"Yours?" asked Sue as she gestured to a blow-up of a face peering at a spider web. Drops of dew clung to the silken threads like clusters of diamonds. She recognized the face.

"Yea."

"I like it. It's different."

"That's what I try for." He looked around his apartment. "Well, how do you like the place?"

"It's beautiful."

"You said that when you came in."

"It's the truth."

"But do you like it? Do you think you could be happy here?"

"With you?"

"That's the idea."

"I thought you said you were going to take it one day at a time."

"I am. If you recall, last week I told you I was falling in love with. Today I know I'm in love with you."

"And what makes you so certain today?"

"A little trip down memory lane. Would you like to join me?"

She gazed at him quizzically. He nodded towards the things spread out on the coffee table.

"What's all that?"

"Mementoes of my life before the accident."

She cast a quick glance at him, the question plain in her eyes.

"I thought it was time. A wise person told me we have nothing to fear but fear itself," he smiled. "And so far, she's been right."

She walked over to the table and picked up the framed photograph on top. As she looked at it, she could feel Bobby join her.

"Darcy?"

He nodded.

"You look…happy."

"We were."

As she stared at the picture, all the insecurities she'd felt came to the forefront. They looked so happy together. And Darcy…Darcy looked so beautiful…so desirable like a golden girl. How could she possibly compete?

As the silence stretched on, Bobby threw a concerned look at the woman next to him.

"Sue?"

She didn't respond.

He bent down to catch her eye.

"Darlin', what's wrong?" He could see the uncertainty on her face.

"Are you sure you want me, Bobby?" she asked hesitantly when she finally raised her eyes. "I'm not beautiful or special like Darcy. I'm just…"

"Hush," said Bobby softly as he put a finger on her lips to stop the flow of words. "Don't malign the woman I love. To me, she's the loveliest, most extraordinary person on earth…and I'll say as often and as loudly as need be to convince her that it's true."

Tenderly he gazed at Sue as she tried to accept his words.

"Darcy would've liked you."

"You think so?"

"I know so. And you know what else?"

"What?"

"She'd want me to be happy."

"She would?"

"Definitely."

"Are you?"

"More than I ever thought possible."

----------


	20. Chapter 20

9

Changes

A/N: The evening begins, a complication arises. Does the course of true love ever runs smoothly?

----------

Chapter 20

Dinner reservations were for a restaurant well known for its good food and celebrity patronage. Bobby had made the arrangements thinking his new friends would enjoy the entire ambiance.

"It's going to be a wonderful night," he muttered as he dressed for the evening, "a marvelous night. I'll be with Sue and everything will be fine."

He was trying to convince himself he could handle the attention he knew his appearance would bring. He had deliberately selected the restaurant as a test to see if he was ready to return to his life in New York. While sharing his qualms with Sue had gone a long way in quieting the nervousness he felt, he needed her presence gave him the courage to face the evening.

It was nearly time to leave. As he shrugged on his coat, he frowned when his eyes landed on the cane on his bed. He debated for a moment whether to take it or not but remembered his promise to Sue.

"Don't be silly," she'd told him. "Of course you're using your cane. No sense straining your leg unnecessarily."

"But it's so much better," he'd argued. "Besides, I'll be sitting most of the time. I won't need it."

"You'll need it."

When she'd spotted the stubborn set of his jaw, she'd changed tactics and asked mildly, "Wasn't there some mention of dancing tonight?"

"There was."

"Were you planning to be a participant or spectator?"

"You know I have every intention of dancing with you."

"I'll dance with you on one condition."

He'd looked warily at her.

"You use the cane—when we're not dancing, I mean," she added quickly. "You're not quite ready to pull off a dance routine like Fred Astaire."

"You don't think I can dance like Fred?"

"I don't think you should. You need that cane…it's not a prop," she'd pointed out. "At least until your physical therapist says otherwise."

"It's for your own good," she said earnestly before he could offer another argument. "You've come so far, Bobby. Don't jeopardize it now."

With those words, he capitulated.

"It's difficult to argue with you when you put it like that?" he'd sighed. "I'll bring the cane."

"Smart man," she'd smiled. "Just for that, I'll write your name in my dance card."

"You'll write my name for every dance."

With a smile, he reached for the cane. It was time to pick up Sue.

----------

Sue dressed with extra care that evening. She wanted to look her best for their night out.

"Lipstick…check," she muttered to herself in the mirror. "Hair…check," she said as she carefully patted down that out-of-place strand. "Earrings…check."

She stepped away from the mirror to get the full effect. She smoothed down her dress as she gazed critically at her reflection. Lucy had been right—the pink did do something for her complexion. The dress hugged her body in all the right places and its v-neck revealed just the right amount of décolletage to tantalize. It was very becoming. She hoped Bobby would think so, too.

She glanced at the bedside clock. The limousine would be here at any minute. Giddy anticipation filled her. She couldn't wait to see him. She picked up her things and joined the others.

Myles and Tara were taking in the view while D was just putting down the phone.

"Limo's here," he announced. "Right on time. Bobby's waiting for us downstairs." Turning, he spotted Sue and an admiring whistle escaped.

"Nice," he said appreciatively, "very nice."

"Thanks," she said modestly. "I hope Bobby has the same reaction."

"I can guarantee it," he assured her.

"Where's Lucy?" she asked glancing about the room. "I thought she'd be the first one ready."

"Putting the finishing touches on her appearance," said D. "I better let her know the limo's here."

"That color is wonderful on you," praised Tara as she approached Sue. "When Bobby gets a look at you, you're gonna knock his socks off."

"That's the intent," she smiled. Sue gestured towards Tara. "Great dress! What did Myles say when he saw you?"

"I said," remarked Myles as he slipped his arms around his wife, "I will have the most beautiful wife in the entire restaurant." He kissed her cheek. "Don't you agree, Sue?"

"Without a doubt," she agreed. "You are a very lucky man, Myles."

He beamed. "I know. I'm counting on all of you to help me fend off all the wolves that will no doubt surround her once we get there."

"Isn't he sweet?" commented Tara as she patted his cheek. "I know he's exaggerating but it's feels wonderful to be viewed as Helen of Troy once in a while instead of Carol Brady."

"Why does that name seem so familiar?" wondered Sue as she tried to recall where she'd seen it before.

"Classic TV series…_The Brady Bunch_," reminded Myles. "And I don't know why you object to being viewed as Carol Brady. Other boys thought Marcia was cute but I, for one, thought Carol Brady was the hottie in the family." He gave an exaggerated wink to Tara.

"You nut!" laughed Tara. "Only you would have a crush on the mom!" She glanced pertly at her husband. "But I'll take it as a compliment."

"Exactly my intention," agreed Myles.

The bedroom door opened. "Sorry to keep you waiting," apologized Lucy. "The backing of my earring fell and I had to look for it."

"Okay," stated D looking at everyone, "are we ready?"

They nodded.

"Let's go before Bobby decides to go without us."

"As long as we have Sue with us, he's not moving an inch," Lucy declared.

"Too true," agreed Tara.

"You look great, Lucy," commented Sue as they rode down the elevator. "That dress was a good choice." It was a last minute purchase.

"Thanks," she whispered. "I was hoping it would fit. There wasn't time to try it on."

The party exited the elevator and headed towards the lobby door. A gleaming grey limousine waited at curbside. Bobby was casually talking to the driver while they waited on the sidewalk.

"Sorry we're late!" called out Lucy. "It was all my fault."

"No worries," smiled Bobby. "We still have time to make our reservations."

Then he spotted Sue and all else faded away. Backlit by the light spilling from the hotel lobby, she glowed. Her dress accentuated her creamy complexion and excellent figure. He had photographed many beautiful women in his career but none of them affected him the way Sue did at that moment.

The effect Sue had on Bobby was not lost on the other members of the party. Knowing glances quickly bounced back and forth as each person passed the stunned man when they entered the limo. Sue was last.

"You look…lovely," he said when speech finally returned.

Her dimples flashed. "Thanks. You look pretty nice yourself."

He smiled. "Remember your promise to save every dance for me."

"How could I forget? But I do have to warn you…it could get dangerous."

"Dangerous?"

"I won't be able to hear the music," she reminded him. "Are you sure you still want to dance with me?"

"Tonight and every night."

----------

"Mr. Manning!" greeted the maitre'd enthusiastically. "It's so good to see you again! I was so pleased when you called. It's been a long time."

"Yes, it has."

"You're looking well."

"Thank you, Paul."

The maitre'd became solemn. "We're very sorry about Miss D'Angelo. She'll be missed."

"Yes, she will." Bobby forced himself to say calmly. Subtly, Sue moved a shade closer to him to lend her support. He smiled briefly at her. "These are my friends, Paul, and I've told them you have the best food in town."

"True, very true," the maitre'd said proudly. "I'll have Damian seat you." He signaled to a waiter on the floor. "Enjoy your meal."

"Good to see you, Mr. Manning!" declared the waiter. "You're looking well."

"Thanks, Damian."

"We were able to seat your party at your favorite table," he informed Bobby as he led the way.

"I appreciate that."

The waiter stopped at a large table set for six next to the dance floor. "Please."

As the women were seated, Damian worked his way around the table flicking the napkins on each person's lap and handing out the menus. He recited the evening's specials and paused a minute for the guests to glance over the offerings. After making a few suggestions, he took their orders for drinks and appetizers, and left promising to return in a few minutes.

"I can't believe we're actually having dinner here," marveled Tara as she looked around. "I've read about this place in _People_ magazine!"

Myles' eyes narrowed. "Since when do you read _People_? We don't subscribe to that."

"I work in a bookstore, remember? Sometimes the magazine flips open when I'm filling the racks and my eyes just happen to glance at the pictures," she explained.

"Hey!" said Lucy excitedly as she leaned towards Tara. "That blonde over there! Is that who I think it is?"

"Sure looks like her," she agreed. "I thought I read somewhere she's in New York now so it could be. Bobby, is that who we think it is?"

"It is."

"Bobby? Bobby Manning?" cried a female voice. The group looked up. Sue turned to look, too. The voice belonged to a very attractive brunette.

Innate good manners forced him to stand up in response. The cordial mask he'd been able to maintain from the moment they arrived at the restaurant slipped replaced by a look of irritation, which disappeared almost instantly.

"Cindy."

The woman threw her arms around him and gave him a deliberate kiss on the lips. Bobby tried to shirk away without being overtly rude.

The others glanced at each other. Who was this woman who presumed to know Bobby so well? Eyes darted to Sue. Her expression was carefully neutral.

"Why didn't you tell me you were back?" Cindy demanded when she released him.

"I didn't think you'd be interested."

"I'm always interested in you," said Cindy provocatively. Her glance landed on the others behind Bobby, noting the pairs. Her eyes narrowed when they reached Sue…she was the only one without a partner. That meant she was Bobby's date—an unforeseen complication. "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

Stiffly, Bobby turned towards the rest of the table. "This is Cindy D'Angelo, Darcy's sister."

"They know about Darcy?" she asked in surprise.

He nodded. "It's not a secret."

"I thought you didn't like to talk about her."

"Did you?"

For a moment, there was a flash of resentment in Cindy's eyes, which she quickly hid.

"Darling, call me," she cooed seemingly unaware of the awkwardness her presence was causing. "I'd love to continue this conversation in perhaps a more private setting? You have my number." Coolly nodding to the group, she left to join her party.

Myles pursed his lips in amazement as the forwardness of the woman. "If I weren't a gentleman, there is a certain word I could use to describe our visitor."

"Well," began a spirited Lucy in a low voice, "if you won't I will! That woman is a…"

"Lucy," D warned sternly his eyes shifting towards Bobby and Sue.

Oblivious to the ongoing conversation, Bobby struggled to control the irritation he'd always felt when encountering Darcy's sister. He could never understand how two sisters from the same family could be so different. He felt a hand on his arm.

"Are you all right?" asked Sue concern written all over her face.

"Give me a minute and I will be."

The others pretended to be busy looking at their menus to give the couple the privacy they needed.

"I take it she's not as near and dear as she wants to be," Sue commented after a bit.

"Not by a long shot."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He covered her hand with his, appreciating her attempt to help him. "And spoil the evening?"

"If it helps…"

"Perhaps another time."

"My office is open twenty-four seven."

As their eyes held, all thoughts of Cindy D' Angelo vanished from Bobby's mind to be replaced by the woman before him. A smile appeared on his face. He leaned forward and gave her a brief kiss. "Thanks."

Seated across the room, Cindy D'Angelo's lips tightened as she witnessed the exchange. She wasn't going to let Bobby slip through her fingers again.

----------


	21. Chapter 21

9

Changes

A/N: What's a romance without some machinations involved? Happy Valentine's Day!

----------

Chapter 21

Throughout dinner people interrupted the meal to say a few words to Bobby to express their pleasure at his recovery and condolences about Darcy's untimely passing. Each time when he thought he couldn't take any more, he would feel the comforting touch of Sue's hand and see her warm smile. She made the evening bearable.

A few of the visitors had even asked when he would be ready to go back to work.

"I found another photographer," stated one woman, "but frankly, the results are just not the same."

"Nonsense," said Bobby. ""In your case, Bernadette, all that needs to be done is point and shoot. I have yet to see a bad photograph of you."

"That's why I love you!" said Bernadette patting his cheek. "You are _so_ good for my ego! Let me know when you're back in New York to work…not play. Nice meeting all of you," she smiled at the group.

When the woman walked away, Myles leaned forward. "She seems rather fond of you."

"The feeling is mutual. She's wonderful to work with."

"Is she really that easy to photograph?" Tara asked curiously. "She always looks so fabulous in her pictures."

Bobby nodded. "Pretty much. She's incredibly photogenic and she has a terrific sense of humor. It comes through in every picture you take of her. There are others that require a bit more effort to make them look presentable."

The reporter in D was itching for the opportunity to interview some of the people he saw in the restaurant. He wouldn't admit it, but he was impressed with the ease Bobby mingled with his celebrity clientele.

"I am having just the best time," Lucy declared, after the latest well-known personality had stopped by to say hi. "Thank you Bobby for bringing us here."

"My pleasure," he smiled. "It's little enough to do after all the dinners I've had at your place."

"Oooo!" cooed Lucy. "I love this song!" She turned to her fiancée, a questioning look in her eyes.

"I can take a hint," said D. "Honey, would you like to dance?"

"Why, sweetheart, what a surprise! I thought you'd never ask," she said in mock surprise as she extended her hand towards D. The duo joined the couples on the floor.

"I guess that's my cue," Myles declared as he stood up. He bowed and held out his hand. "Would you do me the honor of allowing me to be your dance partner? Let us show the world our skills in terpsichorean choreography that will have them favorably comparing us to the greatest of dancing duos, none other than Astaire and Rogers."

The corner of her mouth pulled up in a slight grimace. "Well, I don't know about Fred and Ginger but I'm pretty sure we could be compared to Fred and Wilma Flintstone." She looked at Bobby and Sue. "It's not him—it's me. Even after eight years of ballet lessons, I'm still pretty klutzy," she confided.

Myles smiled. "Ah, but I love her still. Come, my love and let us trip the light fantastic."

"I hope that's not a prophetic statement!" she muttered as she stood up. She placed her hand in her husband's and smiled pertly, "I'd love to."

Bobby and Sue laughed softly when they saw Tara's fingers were crossed as they swept past them. He nodded towards the dance floor. "What do you think my physical therapist would say if I asked her opinion about the benefits of dancing for my leg?"

Her expression grave, eyes twinkling, she answered, "Depends on what kind of dancing you're planning to do."

"I gather break dancing is out."

"Only if you want to break that leg again."

"Would slow dancing qualify as acceptable?"

"It would."

"Then they're playing our song," he smiled as he rose to pull out her chair. The first song had flowed into another, couples drifting back to their tables, others drifting to the dance floor. He held her in his arms feeling at ease for the first time that night.

"As it so happens, this is precisely the kind of dancing I had in mind. Something where you can put your arm around a beautiful woman and hold her close."

"Thank you for the compliment but you do realize I can't hear the music, at least not most of it, You may need more therapy after dancing with me," she warned.

"Let me be the judge of that." They moved in perfect unison for several measures. "You dance beautifully," praised Bobby.

"It must be my dancing partner," she smiled.

"You don't need any help," he assured her. "And may I say we are dancing to a most appropriate song."

"What is it?"

"_You're lovely, with your smile so warm,_

_And your cheeks so soft,_

_There is nothing for me but to love you_

_And the way you look tonight,"_ he crooned softly to her.

Her cheeks flushed at the words. "Were you singing to me?"

He nodded.

"I've never been serenaded before," she confessed.

"I'm glad I'm the first. And I meant every word," he said sincerely. He kissed her gently and pulled away to smile at her. They danced a few more steps when he asked, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes," she answered promptly. "Lucy and Tara are thrilled to be here. I know it's brought back a lot of memories for you but you picked the perfect place for dinner." She looked at him thoughtfully. "How are you doing?"

His response was a little longer in coming. "Much better than I expected."

"That's good."

"People have talked about her tonight and every time I thought I couldn't take any more, you were there to help me through the moment."

"I'm glad I could help," Sue said sincerely.

"You've always helped me, Sue, even from the very beginning when we met, when I was wallowing in my misery. You were one of the few people telling me what I needed to hear." He smiled at the memories. "I'm grateful, Sue, very grateful."

"Bobby?"

He looked at her.

"Is that what you feel for me—gratitude?"

His eyes searched her face and saw the uncertainty in her eyes. "Don't you remember this morning? Or the words to the song? 'There is nothing for me but to love you.' You…Sue Thomas. You've taught me that it's possible to love again even when I thought it wasn't."

"You always knew that, Bobby," she said seriously. "You just had to work through your grief."

"And found you waiting," he smiled warmly as he marveled at his good luck in meeting this woman.

-----

Tara sighed.

"What?" asked Myles, his arm draped over the back of his wife's chair as they sat out this dance. Lucy and D were still going strong. "Tired? It's been a busy day."

"No, I'm not tired," she denied. "Just look at them."

"Them who?" he asked forgetting his grammar.

"Bobby and Sue."

His eyes settled on the couple. Tara was right—there was a glow about them that was undeniable. He had never seen Sue so lovely. Although there was no other woman for him but his wife, he still appreciated the attractive picture Sue made,

As for Bobby…no one would believe it was the same person that first came to the clinic. His twice-weekly dose of Sue's sunshine had changed him from the most prickly of patients to the smitten man on the dance floor.

"Ain't love grand?" he said with a trace of acerbic wit.

"Don't you remember those days, Myles?" she asked slightly annoyed with his flippancy.

"I recall those days very clearly because I still am very much in love with my wife," he told her. "Each and every day I'm with you reminds me of how much I love you," he declared.

She looked at him in surprise. "Why, Myles! I didn't know you had such a romantic streak in you."

"I've always had this romantic streak," he stated. "However, it may have been dormant recently due to the increased responsibilities of home and work. I do plan to rectify the situation and this little jaunt is but a step."

"I like the sound of that," she said appreciatively.

-----

Tara and Myles weren't the only ones watching the couple. Cindy had been keeping a surreptitious eye on the pair throughout the evening. She was not pleased.

That woman was ruining her plans, she frowned. She had planned to wait until she was sure Bobby would make a full and complete recovery. Then, she was going to pop back into his life and take over Darcy's place in his affections. However, she hadn't counted on competition in that hick town Bobby had moved to.

She had met Bobby first…before Darcy. She had been interested in him from the get go and believed he could have been interested in her given time.

And he had been, she'd convinced herself, until…until Darcy had been introduced to him and like everything else she really wanted, Darcy had stolen him away from her. It wasn't fair…it just wasn't fair! She was just as attractive as Darcy…some people said she was even prettier. As a successful ad exec, she had connections that would be helpful to Bobby. Why couldn't he see she was perfect for him?

Well, she would just make sure that Bobby was made aware of her desirability. It shouldn't take much effort to oust that blonde from his arms and affections. That woman was attractive if you liked the type but how could she possibly compare to a sophisticated New Yorker like herself? That's the kind of woman Bobby fell in love with once and he would do so again. She would make him fall in love with her. A little plan began to percolate in her mind.

"Alec darling," she purred to her escort, "why don't you ask that pretty blonde with Bobby to dance with you? I'd like to have a few moments with him. I haven't seen him since Darcy's funeral."

"Sure," agreed her genial companion. "Why not?"

They walked over to the couple on the floor.

"Darling," interrupted Cindy as she laid her hand on Bobby arm. "You've monopolized this woman all evening," she gently chided him "Why don't you let someone else have a turn? Alec would love to dance with your friend."

"It would be my pleasure," smiled Alec.

Sue's eyes darted from Alec to Cindy then Bobby. "Bobby?"

When he didn't answer immediately, Cindy cajoled, "I'd like to talk to you for a few minutes…please."

Bobby looked at Cindy. She had something up her sleeve. Better to find out than be unpleasantly surprised.

"Do you mind?" he asked Sue apologetically.

She shook her head briefly. "No."

"One dance and one dance only," he told Cindy. "I promised Sue this would be our evening." He flashed Sue a dimpled smile and reluctantly let her go.

As Cindy slipped her arms around Bobby and whisked him away, his eyes followed Sue and her temporary dance partner.

Alec smiled and held out his hand. "May I have the pleasure?"

Sue placed her hand in his. "I'm not a very good dancer," she told him as he wrapped his arm around her.

"You could've fooled me," he answered with a smile. "From what I've seen, you're a wonderful dancer," he flattered.

She chuckled. "Then you must have seen very little. When I step on your toes, don't say you weren't warned."

Alec laughed. He liked this woman who could poke fun at herself. "I consider myself warned." They moved a few steps. "You are a wonderful dancer!"

"I bet the women say the same thing to you."

"Well," he began feigning modesty, "I don't mean to brag but yes, I'm considered a pretty fair dancer."

"I like a man who's humble," she teased.

"Oh, I'm as humble as they come," he agreed cheerfully.

Beneath his sophisticated facade, Alec was a genuinely nice person and appreciated the same quality in others. He recognized it in Sue.

"You can ask anyone here so you'll probably like me a lot…maybe better than Bobby."

For a moment, the slight flirtation was forgotten as Sue replied softly, "I don't think that's possible."

Although he hid it, he was startled that this woman whom he barely knew would be so open with him—no pretense where her feelings were concerned. He found himself experiencing mild regret that he hadn't met this woman before Bobby. He smiled at Sue.

"Bobby is a very lucky guy."

------

"She's lovely," said Cindy breaking the stony silence.

"She is."

"What was her name?"

"Sue."

"How did you meet?"

Bobby looked at Cindy. "Are you really interested?" he asked bluntly.

"I'm always interested in anything that concerns you, Bobby. You know that," she replied with false sincerity.

He did not answer.

Cindy's lips tightened for a second, then relaxed. "You're looking well,"' she said trying another tack.

"Thanks."

"Moving to that town must have been just the thing you needed to get better."

His face softened slightly. Moving had been a good idea—he met Sue. "Yes, it was."

"Now that you're better, when are you planning to move back to New York?"

"I don't know and frankly, Cindy, I don't care."

His response startled her. Bobby was more infatuated with that woman than she originally thought. She would have her work cut out for her but she would do it. Bobby would soon be hers.

----------


	22. Chapter 22

11

Changes

----------

Chapter 22

"Thank you, Alec," smiled Sue as they stopped near her table.

"My pleasure, Sue. It's too bad you aren't free tomorrow," he lamented. "If you're ever in New York again, give me a call. Bobby knows my number." He kissed her hand. "Bye."

Nodding to others at her table, he left to return to his party. He bumped into Bobby as he escorted Cindy back.

"You're a lucky man, Bobby," Alec remarked sincerely. "She's lovely."

Bobby's eyes lit up. "She is, isn't she?"

"Without a doubt."

"I'll tell her you said so," continued Bobby. "Good night." He nodded to the other people at the table and left.

"Do you really think she's lovely," asked Sarah, the other woman at the table, "or were you saying that to be polite?"

"There's polite and there's polite," said Alec as he sat down. "And I didn't need to be that polite…not with Bobby. She's warm and funny and pretty to boot. He's got a winner there and I think he knows it."

"You think it's serious?"

"He'd be a fool not to be."

Cindy clenched her teeth and pasted a cool smile on her face as she listened to Alec praise Sue. Her intent on changing partners was to show Sue she was so out of her element in New York that she couldn't possibly be a part of Bobby's life. However, that woman seemed to not only survive the change in environments but had bewitched Alec as well. Her eyes narrowed as she began turning over ideas.

-----

"Sue," Lucy said excitedly, "do you know who you were dancing with?"

"I do," Sue answered distractedly. Concern appeared on her face as she watched Bobby return to their table. His limp seemed slightly more pronounced and his expression tight. What had happened between he and Cindy?

"Did I hear him try to make a date with you?" asked an awed Tara.

"What did you say?"

"Did he make a date with you?" Tara repeated.

"I think he was just being nice."

"He didn't have to ask you on a date to be nice," pointed out Lucy.

"What's he like?" asked a curious D.

"Nice. A good dancer."

"He's even better looking in person," declared Tara.

"I, for one, think that Sue is exhibiting a great deal of common sense," stated Myles. "After all, acting is but a profession, albeit a rather lucrative one for some, and an actor is but a mere human like the rest of us."

"That's not what you said about Charlize Theron," Tara retorted. "Didn't I hear you bandy about words like 'goddess' and 'Venus rising from the sea'?"

"All right, all right," said Myles amidst the laughter, "I surrender. I must admit it has been an evening to remember seeing so many luminaries."

"Why is it," asked an exasperated Lucy, "that I always feel like I should bring a dictionary when we're out with you?"

"It's the curse of the Lelands," Tara replied darkly.

"Hey!" interjected Myles. "You mean gift…it's a _gift_ of the Lelands."

"No, I think she meant…" said Lucy.

Sue was oblivious to the banter around her. Her attention was wholly on Bobby when he finally reached their table. With a perfunctory smile at Sue, he sat down heavily.

"Are you all right?" Sue asked quietly. "You look tired."

"I am," he admitted. His brief conversation with Cindy left him drained.

"We can leave."

"No, we'll stay," he protested. "This is supposed to be your special night. I'll be fine."

"Any night is special as long as I'm with you," she smiled as her eyes swept over him. She noted subtle signs of fatigue. "I'm taking you home to rest that leg." As he opened his mouth, she placed a finger over his lips. "Not another word. Listen to your therapist."

A twinkle appeared in his eyes. "There you go being bossy again."

"Only when needed and you seem to need it now."

Her smile took the sting out of her words. She turned to the group.

"I'm sorry to break up this party but I'm taking Bobby home. I think he's been on his feet long enough for today," she explained.

Instantly, Lucy asked in concern, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," stated Bobby, "but my therapist is insisting I put my feet up."

"She's right," Myles agreed. His discerning eyes had noted Bobby's limp after the last dance. " Go home. Make sure he rests," he ordered Sue.

"Yes, doctor," she replied obediently.

Bobby slipped his hand in his jacket and pulled out a business card. "Call Nick any time you're ready to leave. He'll be waiting for your call."

"Thank you, Bobby…for everything," Tara said warmly in appreciation.

"My pleasure," he responded. "Good night."

Eyes followed the couple as they walked towards the door. Myles' forehead creased in a slight frown as he watched them leave. That leg was bothering his patient. He would make it a point to check with Sue on Monday on Bobby's condition.

----------

"Tea's ready," she announced as she came out of the kitchen. She expected to find Bobby on the sofa with his feet up. To her consternation, his cane was there but he wasn't. Looking around, she spotted him outside on the terrace.

"You're supposed to be lying down resting that leg," she pretended to scold Bobby as she joined him.

"I will," he promised, "in a bit."

"You have a beautiful view," she remarked. Lights glittered like diamonds against the background of darkness.

"It's one of the reasons why I bought the place."

"I can understand why."

He reached for Sue's hand and laced his fingers through hers. She looked up and smiled. The pair stood side-by-side gazing at the twinkling scene before them. Bobby found the companionable silence soothing.

"Has anyone told you how restful it is being with you?" he asked after a while.

"Is that another way to say I'm boring?"

"If I meant boring I would've been incredibly polite and walked away."

"I have to admit you've never been _that_ polite to me," she said with a dimpled smile, "even from day one."

Bobby had the grace to look slightly sheepish. "I was a bit disagreeable, wasn't I?"

"A bit?" She raised an eyebrow as she looked pointedly at him.

"All right…more than a little," he admitted. "But I've changed, don't you think?"

"A bit," she teased.

He laughed. "For the better?"

"I think so." She leaned over to kiss him.

"I've been thinking," said Bobby when they pulled apart.

"About Darcy's sister?" she asked recalling the meeting at the restaurant.

"Among other things."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not about her. I don't want to spoil the evening. I'd much rather talk about us."

"Us?"

"Us," he repeated firmly. "I've been thinking about us."

She looked at him waiting for him to continue.

"I've come to a decision."

Disappointment flooded her as her brain leapt to a conclusion. Despite everything that had been said, tonight had made him realize all he'd been missing while recuperating.

"I understand," she said slowly. "You want to get back to your life before the accident. There's so much more here for you than…

He held up his hand to interrupt. "What are you talking about?"

"You…moving back here."

"Hold on," he instructed. "I think there's been a misunderstanding."

"There is?"

"You think I'm planning to move back to New York."

"That's right…aren't you?"

"Eventually."

"Eventually," she echoed. "So that wasn't the decision you made?"

"Not really."

"Not really…what does that mean?"

"It means it all depends."

"On what?"

He straightened and gathered her in his arms.

"It all depends on a certain someone," he said seriously.

"Anyone I know?" she said lightly as her heart began to beat faster.

"Intimately," he responded. "You see, I have to convince this certain someone that she can't live without me. I've already found out I can't live without her."

"I don't think you'll have to do much convincing."

"Good, because one day soon I'll be asking this very special lady a very important question."

"Oh, Bobby!" Her eyes sparkled with sudden moisture.

"Hold on," he said softly. "Why the tears?"

"Because…because I'm so happy and I'm feeling a little like Cinderella," confessed Sue.

"Cinderella?" he smiled in amusement. "Why?"

"Because today has been so perfect, I'm afraid at midnight everything will disappear and I'll be back at home wondering if this was all some wonderful dream."

"Believe it."

The light pressure of their lips deepened as he pulled her even closer. Moments ticked by as the kisses became more demanding.

"Sue," he whispered in her ear, "stay with me."

"Did you…" she was having difficulty thinking coherently, "did you say something?"

He pulled back, his slender fingers cupping her face. "Stay with me," he repeated softly.

Overwhelmed by her emotions, she could only nod.

"The perfect ending to a perfect day," he said gently kissing her.

Fingers entwined, they headed towards his bedroom when suddenly in mid-step, Bobby pulled up short. Automatically her arms reached out to support him as the brunt of his weight fell on her shoulders.

"Bobby?" she asked in concern. "What's the matter?"

"Cramp," he bit out tersely.

"Can you make it to the couch?" They were a few steps away.

"I…I'll try." He took a step and his leg buckled. His abrupt collapse brought Sue down with him.

"Bobby…Bobby…are you all right?" she asked in concern as she disentangled herself.

One glance at his face was answer enough. She immediately checked out his injured leg. The muscles were rock hard. She began to gently work out the cramp.

"I should've insisted you sit down after one dance," Sue scolded herself. "It's all my fault." She looked apologetically at Bobby. "I'm sorry."

"Not…your…fault," he said through clenched teeth.

"Of course it is! I'm the therapist. I should've known better."

"Not…your…fault," he repeated.

"I should've had you sit down after the first dance," she reiterated. "Then there was that dance with Darcy's sister and now standing on the terrace without support. It was too much strain for your leg. What was I thinking?" she muttered to herself.

"Of…me…I…hope."

Her eyes on her task, she missed his comment as she continued to work on the knotted muscles. Several minutes passed until she could feel the muscles loosen.

As he lay on the floor, he could feel the intensity of the cramp lessen under her skillful hands. His breathing was resuming its normal rhythm. When it was tolerable, he propped himself on his elbows.

"Better?"

"Much."

"Good."

"I guess this means an evening of wild, passionate lovemaking is out?" he asked hoping she'd contradict him.

"Correct," she answered crisply. She took off his shoe and sock to massage his foot as well. "Another cramp would be entirely possible."

"Are you positive?"

"Yup."

"But my leg feels much better."

"It may feel better but I can practically guarantee it'll cramp up again if you engage in any strenuous activity."

He thought for a moment. "I could just lie there," he suggested wickedly.

"Then it wouldn't be wild and it certainly wouldn't be passionate," she pointed out lightly. "I know you're disappointed, Bobby. I am, too, but there'll be other nights."

"And days, too."

"I see we're going to be busy."

"Extremely."

Her eyes grew large at his implications. Turning faintly pink, she focused on the foot in her hands.

As Bobby kept his eyes on Sue, the absurdity of the unexpected twist to the night hit him and he started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"This…this whole situation," he explained. "For a few moments there, I thought there'd be a different ending to this evening….a more romantic one. Instead…" he gestured towards his leg.

"We're together. What could be more romantic than that?" she teased.

"I was thinking more along the lines of us _lying_ together in my bed after we'd undressed each other." His eyes looked hopefully at her.

"You don't give up, do you?"

"Is it working?"

"No."

"Pity," he sighed.

She rotated his foot and gently flexed his leg. Satisfied with the results, she sat back on her heels. "Do you want to try standing?"

In response, he pushed himself up to a sitting position.

"Here, let me help you up."

Arm over her shoulders, he gingerly put his foot down and took a step.

"How does it feel?"

"Fine."

"Good," she smiled. "Now, Mr. Manning, as your physical therapist I'm ordering you to go straight to bed and rest that leg."

"Alone?" he asked wistfully.

"I'm removing temptation."

"I have great will power."

"I meant me…not you."

He chuckled at her response as they headed to the bedroom. She paused at the threshold.

"Get ready for bed," she ordered him crisply. "I'm going to clean up in the kitchen. I'll be back in five minutes to check on you."

"I could use some help," he said hopefully.

She opened her mouth then closed it before saying a word.

"Five minutes," she repeated before leaving him alone.

"She has more will power than she thinks," he sighed.

----------


	23. Chapter 23

Changes

A/N: I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I'm pleased several of you have commented the characters seem very much like their STFBeye personas even though in a different universe. That's my intent. Three more chapters to go!

----------

Chapter 23

"Good morning!" said Sue cheerfully when she joined her friends at the breakfast table. "Is there enough coffee for me?"

"Sure," said D. "Help yourself to a Danish," he said pushing a plate towards her.

"Thanks."

"Where's Tara and Myles?" she asked as she poured a cup of coffee.

"Already left for Ann's." D responded.

"What are you doing here?" interrupted a perplexed Lucy.

"I'm staying here, remember?"

"Of course, I remember you're staying here," said Lucy. "It's just that…were you here all night?"

"Uh-huh. Please pass the cream, Dimitirius."

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

"What do you mean what happened? I came back. Is that a problem?"

"No, not a problem…it's just that when you left with Bobby last night, we thought…I mean I thought…well…you know."

"No what?"

"What my beautiful but inquisitive fiancée is trying to say so tactfully," D interjected smoothly, "is that she thought you may have made other plans for last night that didn't include coming back here."

"Things happened and I thought it would be better if I came back to the hotel."

"See!" cried Lucy in dismay. "I knew it! Something did happen! Don't tell me you had a fight!"

"What gave you that idea?" asked Sue in astonishment.

"You just said something happened."

"It did."

"Then if you didn't have an argument," muttered Lucy trying to figure out what could've been the problem. "Wait! Don't tell me that woman showed up at his place!"

"What woman?"

"Darcy's sister."

"No. You want try a third time?" teased Sue used to her friend's inquisitive nature. "They say the third time's the charm."

"Are you playing me?" Lucy eyed Sue suspiciously.

"Me?"

"Sue!"

"You know, Lucy," said D calmly, "you could just _ask_ Sue what happened and she might even tell you."

Lucy made a face at Dimitrius and turned back to Sue. "So, what happened?"

"Cramp."

"Bobby?"

"Uh-huh."

"How bad?"

"Pretty bad."

"Ouch!" said D sympathetically. "That must've been painful."

"Very."

"Is he okay?"

"He was when I left."

"Why didn't you stay?" Lucy asked curiously.

"So Bobby could rest."

Lucy's forehead wrinkled in a frown. "I don't understand."

"Lucy, you're a nurse. You know what happens when you have a really bad cramp and you aren't careful…you can cramp up again."

"Yeah, I know but I would've thought you'd have wanted to make sure he rested."

"I did…I left."

"Huh?"

An expression of mild exasperation appeared on Sue's face.

"Well, I don't see how you staying there could possibly have…" Lucy stopped abruptly as comprehension dawned. "Oh." She looked at D who sat there with a smirk on his face.

"It's the nurse in you," he said soothingly. "You were looking at the medical implications not the romantic ones."

"That's better than saying I was a little clueless here."

"You would've gotten it eventually," D smiled.

"Will he be okay to drive?" asked Lucy.

"I don't see why not," Sue replied. "So, when are you two leaving for Ann's?"

D glanced at his watch. "In about an hour."

"Are you sure you don't want to join us for brunch?" asked Lucy. "She said the invitation's still open to you and Bobby."

Sue shook her head. "Thanks but I think we'll stick to the original plan. This is the first time Bobby will be driving so I'd like to take the trip back home in short hops. That'll probably add another hour or so to the drive."

Lucy nodded. "Makes sense."

"Now that you're satisfied with Sue's plans, we better get moving ourselves if we're going to meet the Lelands at eleven," D stated. "You still have to pack all the things you bought including those three pairs of shoes."

"I didn't think you noticed."

"I may not have said anything but I did notice," D commented. "It was pretty hard to miss that big shopping bag with Macy's on the side."

"There was a sale," she said apologetically.

"Your Achilles heel," he said sympathetically. He bent down to give her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll start packing to see how much room I have."

"Isn't he great?" remarked Lucy with a smile. "I just might marry the guy."

"You are…in a few months."

"Eleven months and fourteen days," Lucy said promptly. "We were just talking about it last night after you guys left." She smiled at Sue. "We had just the best time last night."

"Bobby will be glad to hear that."

"And what about you? Did you?"

"Of course, I did. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, just checking."

"I had a wonderful time last night."

"In spite of how it ended?"

"Even then."

"Well, there'll be other nights."

"Exactly what I told Bobby."

"Good." Lucy's smiling face became serious. "I know this isn't any of my business, but did Bobby say anything about that woman?"

"Who? Darcy's sister?"

"Yeah. Did he?"

"No. He didn't want to talk about her and to be honest, neither did I."

"Could I give you some advice?"

"Don't you always?"

"I'm being serious here."

"All right. I'm all eyes."

"Be careful."

"Of what?"

"That woman. She's going to be trouble."

"How do you know?"

"You didn't see her face when you were dancing with Bobby."

"You think she's in love with him?" Sue asked slowly remembering Cindy's words.

"I don't know if she's _in_ love with him but she wants him," Lucy stated. "I wouldn't be surprised if there was some sibling rivalry when Darcy was alive."

"You think so?"

Lucy shrugged. "It's just a guess."

"I'll keep that in mind."

D popped his head out. "Lucy! I made room in my duffle."

She turned and so did Sue.

"All right. I'll be there in a minute."

"I'm timing you."

She turned back to Sue. "Think about it?"

"I will."

"Good," she squeezed Sue's hand. "I better get in there before Dimitrius blows a gasket! Say hi to Bobby for me."

"I will."

----------

"Are you sure you don't want us to keep you company until Bobby comes?" asked Lucy.

"I'll be fine," Sue assured her as she packed the last of her toiletries. "Bobby should be here in a bit."

"How will you know if he's here?"

"He'll call my Blackberry."

"Good thinking."

D appeared at the doorway. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Lucy gave her friend a quick hug. "We'll see you back at home."

"Bye, Sue," smiled D.

"Say hello to Ann for me."

"We will." And they were gone.

Sue glanced at the bedside clock—Bobby would be here in a few minutes. Closing her bag, she quickly scanned the room for any stray objects. Satisfied she'd packed everything, she carried her luggage to the living room.

She pulled out her Blackberry ready for the moment he called. She smiled as she gazed at the photo of Bobby and Levi on her screen—the two men in her life she'd declared. Looking at the picture made her think of the photographs she'd viewed at Bobby's.

After going through the boxes of mementoes yesterday, she had asked to see some of his work. Bobby had complied by bringing out a couple of albums. As she'd flipped the pages, she could see why he was in such demand.

"Don't you miss it?" she had asked as she turned the pages.

"I do," he'd admitted. "The satisfaction you get from capturing that perfect moment…it's a wonderful feeling."

"That surge of creativity?"

"Something like that."

She'd opened the first page of the second album. "What in the world…?" she'd uttered in surprise. The picture was a comical one--the subject was cross-eyed with a goofy expression on her face.

Bobby had peered over Sue's shoulder and started laughing. "Oh that! Bernadette was in a silly mood so we did a few shots like that."

"To publish?"

"Only if they want to. Otherwise, those are for my eyes only."

It had been amazing the number of clients who'd felt comfortable enough to reveal their funny bone to Bobby. He'd explained each one with enthusiasm.

Sue's eyes had been glued to Bobby's face as he talked. The fun he had taking those pictures shone through very clearly. He loved what he did.

"I'd like to take some shots of you," he'd mentioned.

"Me? I can't compare to any of these people!" she'd protested.

"Humor me," he'd cajoled. "You'll be beautiful in each and every one," he'd assured her.

Suddenly, her reminiscing was interrupted by the vibrating phone in her hand.

"Bobby?"

"_I'm here_," appeared.

The instant she opened the door, a pair of arms engulfed her as lips pressed against hers.

"Whew!" she uttered when he finally released her. "That's some way to start the day!"

"It could be arranged to be a daily occurrence," Bobby said cheerfully.

"There's a thought," she smiled. "I take it you had a good night's sleep?"

"Oh, no!" he said in mock dismay. "It was horrible!"

"Horrible?"

"I tossed and turned all night."

"You did?"

"I did," he said solemnly.

"Why? Was your leg bothering you?" she asked in concern. "Did you get another cramp? Why didn't you call?"

"No cramp."

"Then…" Sue looked puzzled.

"I tossed and turned all night thinking of you and what might have been."

"What might have been would have been another cramp," she pointed out.

"So are you saying even though my spirit was willing but the flesh was not?" he quipped.

"Exactly. Now, if you're through teasing me, you can help me carry my luggage."

"All right." He was about to reach for the overnighter when she stopped him. "Carry my tote. I can pull my case."

"You don't think it clashes with my jacket?" he joked hoisting the definitely feminine-looking bag on his shoulder.

"Looks lovely," she assured him. "Don't forget your cane. We don't want another cramp."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied meekly as they entered the elevator.

"How does your leg feel?"

"Nary a twinge."

"Good." She smiled at him. "Well, it looks like midnight has struck and it's time for Cinderella to go back and change into her rags. The weekend's over."

"Cinderella was beautiful even in rags and so are you." He kissed her to emphasize his point.

"Mmmm…you do know how to make a woman feel special,' she murmured as she returned his kiss.

The elevator doors opened to display the embracing couple.

"Go get a room!" a voice humorously commented.

Bobby pulled away from Sue and spotted the grinning face of Alec along with several other guests. An embarrassed Sue grabbed her suitcase and headed out followed by a smirking Bobby.

"I wish I were in your shoes!" Alec called out as the elevator doors closed upon the cab.

A broad smile appeared on Bobby's face.

Sue looked at him. "What did Alec say?" She hadn't been able to read his lips because of the other passengers were in the way.

"He said I am a very lucky man and I agree," he answered with a smile. "C'mon," he said reaching for her hand, "the car's parked in front."

Spotting the pair coming out of the lobby, the doorman hurried to assist them. He quickly stowed Sue's luggage in the back of the vehicle. He helped Sue into the front seat and closed the door.

"Thank you, Phillip," said Bobby as he retrieved his key and palmed a tip to the doorman.

"My pleasure, Mr. Manning," smiled Phillip knowing the gratuity would be a good one. "I hope you'll be coming more often from now on."

"Perhaps."

Phillip snuck a glance past Bobby to look at Sue. "I always said you had excellent taste, sir. It's good to see my opinion validated. Good luck, Mr. Manning."

"Thank you, Phillip."

In a minute, the SUV smoothly merged and disappeared in the stream of cars.

----------

"I don't care how you feel," declared Sue. "Rest…now."

"But my leg's fine…I'm fine," he insisted stubbornly. "Besides, I didn't drive the whole time."

"Doesn't matter. Driving that long for anyone is tiring."

"But I…"

"No buts," she told him firmly. "Straight to bed. I'll stay until you fall asleep. Then I'll call Lucy and get a ride home."

"I have a better idea."

"What?"

"Why don't you stay and make sure I rest?" coaxed Bobby. "If you don't, I might do something reckless and my leg will cramp up again and I'll have to call you to come back and help me."

She looked at him skeptically.

"Please?" The appeal in his blue-grey eyes melted her resolve.

The words popped out of her mouth before she could stop them. "All right."

A dazzling smile appeared on Bobby's face.

"But you have to rest," she warned.

"Rest…right," he agreed. He reached for her hand. "Let's go to bed…to rest," he added quickly.

Sue's glance only saw an innocent expression on Bobby's face.

"To rest," she said firmly.

Reaching the room, Bobby tossed his jacket at the foot of the bed and kicked off his shoes as Sue pulled down the covers. He climbed into bed and patted the space next to him. "I promise to be a gentleman," said Bobby solemnly. "Scout's honor."

"Were you ever a Boy Scout?" she asked suspiciously. "Do they even have Boy Scouts in Australia?"

"Of course they do," he declared. "The fact that I wasn't one shouldn't negate the intent of the pledge.

Sue looked at Bobby for a moment before bursting into laughter. "All right," she agreed as she kicked off her shoes to join him in bed. "Remember, you promised to be a gentleman."

"It will take every ounce of self control I possess but you can trust me."

"I know."

His eyes lingered on her face.

"Something on my face?"

"No."

"Something wrong with my face?"

"Not a thing," he smiled.

Alec was right, Bobby thought as he gazed at her, he was a very lucky bloke. He had found love with an exceptional woman not once but twice. As his gaze swept over her features, he thanked his lucky stars that Jack had insisted he move here. Otherwise he'd never have met Sue.

"I just love looking at you."

"I love you, too," she said softly caressing his face. He took her hand and kissed her palm.

"Go to sleep, Bobby," she instructed stroking his hair. "Close your eyes."

"Promise not to leave?"

"I won't."

She continued her soothing strokes. In a matter of minutes, he fell asleep.

Love filled her eyes as they lingered on his features. Although it didn't seem like it at the time, it was her lucky day the day Bobby had come to the clinic. He was everything she'd wanted in a man. Dreams do come true, she thought happily as she closed her eyes. Eventually, her even breathing joined Bobby's.

----------


	24. Chapter 24

Changes

A/N: Did you hear the thud?

----------

Chapter 24

Against the steady beat of rain, something woke Bobby. He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the dimness. The late afternoon had disappeared and darkness had descended. Squinting at his bedside clock, he saw it was seven thirty. There was that sound again—it was the doorbell.

He glanced at the sleeping woman in his arms. Sue looked so peaceful. Leaning forward he placed a kiss on her forehead before gently easing his arm from under her head. Taking care not to disturb her, he slid off the bed. He ran his hands through his hair and headed towards the door. It was probably Lucy coming to take Sue home, he thought.

"She's still sleeping," he announced as he flung open the door. To his astonishment, it was Cindy.

"Cindy? What are you doing here?" he demanded in surprise. He peered into the darkness to see if anyone was with her. There was no one else.

"Aren't you going to ask me in?" she asked brushing back her damp hair. In the short run from her car to the porch, she had gotten drenched.

Silently, he stepped aside to let her in.

"A towel would be nice," she remarked pretending not to see his displeasure at her appearance.

"Bathroom down the hall to the left."

"Thanks," she smiled as though he'd warmly welcomed her. Alec had warned her that her plan to surprise Bobby wouldn't work but she'd ignored him. After all, she knew the kind of woman Bobby wanted—and she was it. There was no comparison between her and that blonde. It would be evident once she could really talk to him.

Bobby paced in irritation as he waited for Cindy to return. Why was she here? he fumed. Hadn't he been clear enough last night? He'd have to be blunt and tell her to leave. He hoped it would be enough. He looked up as he heard footsteps approaching.

"Cindy, you have to…" He stopped as he stared at her.

"I was soaked," she said coyly. "I didn't think you'd mind." She was clad only in one of his shirts.

"I do mind," he said brusquely.

"Don't be silly," she chided lightly, "I was sopping wet. You don't want me to catch a cold, do you?"

"Why are you here, Cindy?"

"I came to talk to you."

"I have nothing to say to you."

She stepped closer to him and put a hand on his arm. "But I do," she said softly. "Won't you hear me out?"

Every ounce of sense screamed for him to say no. However, she was Darcy's sister. He would give her a few minutes for Darcy's sake.

"All right," he agreed reluctantly.

"I love you, Bobby," she said quietly. "I've loved you for a long time but for some reason, you chose Darcy over me." She shook her head. "I never could understand that. Then when she died, I thought I'd give you some time to get over her and then let you know how I feel about you," she said reasonably.

Then her expression changed.

"But last night…last night, I saw you with that woman and I saw the look on her face." She stared at Bobby. "She's in love with you and she can't be. I'm in love with you, Bobby, and you love me. There's no room in your life for her."

As he listened to her, the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach grew. He had suspected Cindy needed professional help but Darcy had insisted it was a case of being spoiled. Her sister had always gotten her way from the time she was little, she'd declared. Darcy wouldn't consider the thought that it could be something more.

Well, here was his proof he'd been right. It was a hollow victory.

"Cindy, I'm sorry, but there's no room in my life for you," he told her gently, "I'm in love with Sue.

"NO!" she said fiercely, her eyes flashing. "You love me! You know you do!" she threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips tightly against his. For an instant, Bobby was stunned. Then he grabbed her forearms trying to loosen her grip.

"Cindy! Cindy!" he said loudly as he pried her off. "Listen to me! I don't love you. I've never loved you." He hated being so brutal but he had to get through to her. "I loved your sister…not you."

"Why Darcy? Why not me? I saw you first!"

"I don't know why it wasn't you but it was Darcy I fell in love with," he told her. "We were happy together."

"How could you have been happy with her?" she cried. "She only pretended to be perfect."

"You're jealous."

"She was deceitful, Bobby. Little Miss Perfect lied to you," she said spitefully.

"What are you talking about?" he asked in confusion.

"Her miscarriage."

"What about the miscarriage?" He noticed the malicious gleam in her eyes.

"The baby wasn't yours…it was someone else's," she said triumphantly.

"I know," he said quietly.

"You know? H-h-how…?" She was flabbergasted he knew the truth.

"Darcy told me."

----- Flashback

It was a quiet evening at home for the party going couple. Soothing jazz music played in the background as Bobby lay down with his head on Darcy's lap.

"Bobby," began Darcy as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Mmmm?"

"I have something to tell you."

"Yea?" His eyes opened at the note of hesitancy in her voice.

She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

Immediately, he sat bolt upright. "You're what?"

"I'm pregnant."

"That's wonderful!" Joy lit his face as he excitedly hugged her. "That's terrific! How are you? How far along? When is the baby coming?"

"It's not yours."

The words were like ice pelting his body. Slowly he pulled away from her.

"Who? When?" he asked harshly.

"You don't know him," she said quietly. "It happened when I was in Europe on assignment."

He stood up and walked to the window. Unseeing eyes stared out as he tried to process the information Darcy had just told him. Pregnant with another man's child…if she cared about him, why did she become involved with someone else?

"There was a party after one of the shoots and there was a man there…tall, charming, attractive. He reminded me of you. We talked….we had a few drinks…one thing led to another..." her voice trailed away. "I guess neither one of us was in any condition to think about birth control," she said ruefully.

"Does he know?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Eventually."

She approached him. "There's never been anyone else since you came into my life, Bobby, I swear." She looked at him beseechingly. "I made a mistake and I'm sorry. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me and give me another chance but I'll understand if you want to close the door on our relationship. Either way, I'm keeping the baby."

Bobby stared at her trying to think rationally but failing miserably. "I…I don't know what to say. I'm in shock."

"I understand." She bit her lip. "You must hate me right now."

"I don't hate you," came out automatically.

"Then…do you think…do you think you'll be able to forgive me…someday?"

"I don't know."

"I see." She waited a beat. "Then I guess we don't have anything else to talk about."

"I guess we don't."

He picked up his jacket and left.

He drove for hours trying to absorb the shock of Darcy's news. What he should do? he wondered. Could he forgive Darcy? Did he love her enough to raise another man's child as his own? More importantly, would he be able to trust her again? What was a relationship without trust?

As dawn broke, he came to a decision.

Even though it was an ungodly hour, he showed up at Darcy's door. Almost as soon as he rang the doorbell, the door was wrenched open.

"Bobby?"

Her tired eyes searched his expression for a hint of why he'd come back.

"You're up," he stated idiotically

"Couldn't sleep. Did you forget something?"

"I…Could I come in?"

"Of course." She stepped aside. "Why didn't you use your key?"

"I didn't think it proper under the circumstances."

Her heart sank. He'd come to tell her it was over between them.

"Haven't you gone home?" she asked noting he wore the same clothing as when he left earlier.

"No. I've been driving around all this time thinking."

"Thinking?"

"About you…the baby…us."

"And?"

"I love you Darcy and I think we can be happy together."

"What about the baby?" she asked as hope began to stir in her.

"We'll raise the little joey together."

"Oh, Bobby!" she cried as she flung her arms around his neck.

A few days later, she'd had a miscarriage. Despite numerous tests, the doctor informed them that sometimes it just happened for no apparent reason. She assured them that having one miscarriage didn't mean that Darcy was prone to them and told them they could start trying again after a few weeks. Three months later, Darcy was dead.

----- end of flashback

"She told you the baby wasn't yours?" said Cindy incredulously. "And you still wanted to marry her?"

He nodded.

"I don't believe you."

"That's up to you," he shrugged. He felt nothing but pity for this woman. "I don't love you, Cindy, and I never will. Go back to New York and get some help."

"Is it that woman?" she demanded. "Are you telling me you prefer that woman to me?"

"Sue!" he said in a stricken tone.

He had forgotten all about her in the midst of Cindy's rantings. He spun on his heels and hurried to the bedroom. She was gone. Frantically, he searched the rest of the house. She was nowhere to be found.

He forced himself to calm down and recall the events of the past half an hour. He groaned when he realized she must have seen Cindy kissing him and misinterpreted the situation.

When he returned to the living room, Cindy immediately clung to him. "Let her go! She's not worth it."

He shook off her grasping hands. "She's everything to me! Go home, Cindy!" He opened the door to the pouring rain. How far could she have gone in this deluge? He went back in to grab his car keys. He had to find her.

----------

Sue woke up in the dark momentarily disoriented. Where was she? she wondered sleepily. Sitting up, she stretched as she took in her surroundings. The last thing she remembered was lying next to Bobby. She smiled. That's it. She must be at Bobby's. But where was he? She slipped out of bed. Maybe he was getting something to eat. It had been hours since their last meal. Barefooted, she started towards the kitchen.

As she came out of the bedroom, she noticed the light on in the living room. Maybe he was watching TV, she thought.

Heading there, she opened her mouth to say something when she froze at the entry. Bobby had company…a woman…Cindy…a Cindy clothed in Bobby's shirt. It was obvious she had little else underneath.

Her eyes widened as she read Cindy's lips and saw her throw her arms around Bobby. She kissed him…passionately. Her hand flew to her mouth when he pulled her closer. Immediately, she spun around and swiftly walked through the kitchen and out the door. She had to get out of there.

The rain…she wasn't prepared for the rain. Stumped for a moment, she wondered what to do. All she knew was that she couldn't go back in the house…not now. How stupid she was to believe that someone like Bobby could fall in love with her! she thought as she furiously blinked to stop the tears from falling. Lonely and hurting, Bobby had used her as a substitute for Darcy while he recuperated. Now that he was better, he could have his pick of women and he wanted Cindy. He must be laughing his head off at her naiveté.

Tears mingled with raindrops as she stumbled towards the road home. In no time at all, she was soaked and shivering with the drop in temperature. Her one thought was to reach home and cry herself to sleep.

----------

Visibility was poor as Bobby drove slowly in the downpour. Where was she? he worried. She couldn't have gotten far in this rain. Was there a shortcut he didn't know about? His eyes darted about searching.

Suddenly, his headlights picked up something in the distance. Peering into the gloom, Bobby could barely make out the shape of a human being. Deciding he had nothing to lose, he crept closer and pulled to a stop when he was near enough. The figure stumbled and fell before he could reach her.

"Sue? Sue? Is that you?" he shouted out, forgetting she wouldn't be able to hear him. He reached her as she struggled to stand. Putting out a hand to help her up, it was shoved away.

"Go away!" she cried. "I don't need your help!"

She trudged on in the mud. She had barely taken two steps when a hand grabbed her arm to stop her.

"It wasn't what you think! Let me explain!"

Between the darkness and the rain, Sue found it impossible to read his lips.

"Leave me alone!" she shouted.

Bobby sized up the situation quickly and decided to take action. He leaned down and swept Sue in his arms to take her back to the car. He stumbled when her flailing caused him to lose his balance momentarily.

"Keep that up and we'll both wind up in the mud!" he yelled at her. Oblivious to his words, she continued struggling to get out of his arms. It was a good thing the car was so close, he thought grimly.

Reaching the vehicle, he put her down to open the door while maintaining a firm grip on her wrist.

"I'm not letting you go so you might as well stop squirming!"

She tried to get away but his grip did not loosen. He shoved her into the car and quickly got in the other side.

"I'm taking you home," he told her as he started the car.

There was no answer. She sat there rubbing her wrist, refusing to look at him as he drove to her place. Clad only in a thin blouse and capris, she shivered from the cold and wetness.

The trip to Sue's place seemed to take hours as the pair sat in the strained silence.. As soon as the car stopped, she flung open the door and raced in.

By the time Bobby entered the place, D was there to meet him.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"Get out of my way!" Bobby ordered tersely. As he moved to go up the stairs, D blocked his way.

"Out of my way!" Bobby insisted. "I have to talk to her…to explain."

"You can't go up there now."

"Why not?"

"Two reasons."

Bobby looked at him.

"First, you both need to get out of those clothes and into a hot shower."

"I need to talk to her," Bobby insisted.

"Second," continued D as though nothing had been said, "and more importantly, Lucy won't let you near her in her present condition."

That stopped Bobby.

"Look," began D, "I don't know what happened but whatever it is you can talk to Sue after you're warm and dry. She's not going anywhere. I'll make sure of it."

To D's relief, his words seemed to make an impression on his perturbed friend. "Go take a hot shower and I'll look for something for you to wear."

"Thanks."

As Bobby showered, the hot stinging needles of liquid warmed his cold body but nothing could warm his heart. Would Sue let him explain?

----------


	25. Chapter 25

Changes

A/N: Only one more chapter to go to tie up all the loose ends. Loved reading all the comments.

----------

Chapter 25

"A-choo!" sneezed Sue as she finished the last of the tea. Clad in pajamas after her shower, Sue's shivering had stopped but the sneezing and sniffles hadn't. Lucy's nursing instincts were on full alert for signs of anything more than a cold. "Ouch!"

"Bless you and serves you right for running around in the rain without any footwear," said Lucy as she wrapped the cut on the underside of Sue's foot. "Feeling better?"

Sue nodded. "Much."

"It's a miracle how a hot shower and being dry can make you feel," agreed Lucy. "What happened to your shoes? Lost them like Cinderella?"

At the mention of the fairy tale name, Sue's heart tightened with hurt. The enchantment had ended.

"He loves Cindy."

"Are you sure?"

"He was kissing her."

"You can kiss someone and not be in love with him…or her."

"Not like that."

Lucy pondered the statement for a handful of seconds. Even in the short time she'd known him, it didn't seem like something Bobby would do.

"Are you sure you saw what you think you saw?"

Sue looked at her wryly. "Her arms were around his neck, he was pulling her close, and their lips were definitely making contact. What else am I supposed to think? Did I forget to mention she was dressed only in a shirt—Bobby's shirt?"

"Bobby's shirt, huh?' said Lucy thoughtfully as she played for time. "I'm not saying they weren't kissing but did the thought ever occur to you that maybe it wasn't by mutual consent? Maybe Cindy was the instigator and not Bobby?" suggested Lucy. "I told you, she definitely has the hots for Bobby while he doesn't give a rip about her."

"I know what I saw!" Sue said stubbornly.

"Well, I still think what you saw isn't what you think you saw," Lucy said just as stubbornly. "Tell me, why would he wait until he got back here, of all places, to kiss her? He could've arranged…"

"I don't know! Maybe when he saw her last night he realized what he's been missing all these months!"

"And that would be…?"

Sue shrugged helplessly as her insecurities re-surfaced. "The famous people, the recognition, the glamorous lifestyle. His apartment is fabulous. None of those things can compare to anything here."

"You're here."

Lucy looked at Sue while gathering the words to figuratively shake her friend up.

"Look, I won't pretend I know Bobby very well but the man _I_ know cares about the quality of his life, not the quantity of things in it. Isn't that the man you know…the one you've grown to love?"

Lucy placed her hand over Sue's. "He's finally looking forward to the future after a very rough patch in his life. That future seems to include you whether you believe it or not. I don't think he'd jeopardize what he has with you for anyone else and certainly not with Cindy. Is any of this making sense to you?"

Hadn't Bobby told her the same thing? What was wrong with her? Lucy was right—the Bobby she knew would never kiss a woman while in love with another. Her heart sank. She had made an idiot of herself. She let her doubts overwhelm her good sense once again. Worse—she hadn't trusted Bobby. Well, she'd never make that mistake again. But the million dollar question was—would he forgive her for doubting him?

"I'm such a fool!' she moaned.

"Running away in the pouring rain would qualify as that," Lucy concurred, not unsympathetically.

"What should I do?" Sue asked with a worried frown.

"Listen to his side of the story."

"You think he even wants to talk to me?"

"Why not ask him yourself?"

Sue looked surprise. "He's here?"

Lucy looked at her friend in exasperation.

"The poor guy is worried sick about you! He refused to go home until he finds out how you are."

She took the empty mug from Sue's hands and stood up.

"I'm sending him in here for a few minutes. You guys talk, clear the air, then go to bed." She stopped when she realized how it sounded. "I mean…oh, you know what I mean."

"Luce?"

She stopped and turned. "Yes?"

"What'll I say to him?" Sue asked in a worried voice.

"You could start by apologizing for that dumb stunt and promising never to doubt him again," Lucy replied. "Then I think you just need to let nature take its course."

"What if he's so mad at me he refuses to listen?"

"Then it's up to you to convince him otherwise."

"You think I can do it?"

"Hey, the guy's waiting downstairs. If he didn't care about you he'd be gone. That's half the battle. Just remember, whatever you say…whatever you do, make sure it comes from here," she said tapping her heart.

"You're a good friend, Lucy Dotson," said Sue sincerely.

"The best," she smiled. Lucy's expression became stern. "Whatever happens, try to keep the reunion brief although I'm not holding my breath. You should rest." She left the door slightly ajar.

Sue leaned back and waited.

----------

At the sound of footsteps, Bobby jumped up from the sofa and grimaced as he put weight on his right leg.

Lucy appeared at the entryway.

"How is she?" he asked anxiously.

"She has the sniffles and a cut on her foot but I think she'll live," she said lightly.

The instant her comment was out she knew she'd used the wrong phrase. When she saw the stricken expression on Bobby's face she berated herself for not remembering Darcy.

"I'm sorry, Bobby! I meant…"

"I know," he replied recovering his poise "Is she really all right?"

"She'll probably have a cold but other than that, nothing to worry about," answered Lucy. "How are you?"

"Fine."

"Sniffles? Cough? How's your leg?

"I'm fine," he insisted. Or he would be, once he'd talked to Sue.

"Bobby was telling me what happened," D shared. "At least what he thinks happened since he hasn't spoken to Sue yet."

"Well," began Lucy, "now's your chance. She's waiting for you."

"She wants to see me?" asked Bobby in surprise. Some of the unhappiness on his face disappeared.

"In my professional opinion," said Lucy, "the patient will do much better once she's in a better frame of mind. Go talk to her and clear the air."

Bobby looked dubious. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. Go!" she said firmly.

As he headed for Sue's bedroom. Lucy noticed Bobby's limp.

"Bobby?"

He turned to face her waiting for her question. "Yea?"

"Did you hurt your leg?"

"I'm all right. Just a bit of a twinge."

"You need to get off your feet. Myles won't be happy if you've re-injured that leg," Lucy pointed out.

"He won't be the only one," Bobby replied dryly. "My therapist won't be thrilled either," he threw over his shoulder as he walked away.

D reached for Lucy's hand. "Sue gonna listen?"

Lucy nodded. "She's feeling guilty she didn't trust him."

"Do you believe nothing happened?"

"I do," she answered briefly. "Bobby wouldn't do anything to hurt Sue. He loves her too much to risk what he has."

D drew her on his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. "And what makes you such an authority?"

"Because I know how a guy in love behaves," she said confidently. "Bobby has all the signs."

"Are you saying guys are all the same?" D mocked.

"Pretty much," she teased.

"Well," he said caressing her face, "let me show you how this guy is different from everyone else," as he drew her closer to his.

----------

Bobby leaned against the doorway and watched Sue as she stroked Levi. To his relief, she looked much better than when they'd arrived at the house.

Although he'd taken care to be quiet, Levi heard him and turned his head in Bobby's direction. Sue's gaze followed. Her eyes large and serious locked on his equally serious ones. Neither person moved.

"Would you believe me if I told you it wasn't what you think you saw?" he finally asked breaking the silence.

Sue nodded.

"Then…why did you run?" he asked bewildered.

She looked away. "I think…maybe it's because…because I'm still feeling like Cinderella. When I saw Cindy kissing you, it was like the clock striking midnight. I changed back into nobody," she said in a small voice. The wistfulness in her voice tugged at his heart and in a few strides he was at her side. Sitting on the edge of her bed, he gently turned her head towards him.

"You do remember that the prince eventually found Cinderella and married her," pointed out Bobby as he wiped away the trail of tears. "If you're Cinderella, I'm hoping I'm your Prince Charming," he said with a brief smile.

His face became serious once more.

"I love you, Sue," he said quietly. "You're everything to me—the sun, the moon, the stars. I need you like the very air we breathe." A dimple flashed. "I think I heard that in a Bette Davis movie."

"I don't care where you heard it…I need you, too." Tears glistened. "I'm sorry I didn't trust you. Can you forgive me?"

"I will if you promise me one thing."

She waited for his request.

"Marry me," he said simply, "now."

"Ma…a-choo! A-choo!" Her reply was abruptly cut off by an attack of sneezing. "Marry you? Now?" she finally repeated.

He laughed softly as he handed her a tissue. "Well, perhaps when you're over this cold."

"Are you sure, Bobby?"

"Definitely," he replied firmly. "Will you marry me, Sue Thomas?"

She gazed into his eyes and saw the love there. Any uncertainty she felt melted like snowflakes landing on a warm hand. "Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes," she repeated with a smile. She sneezed for emphasis.

A dazzling smile appeared on his face as he moved closer to kiss her. Sue immediately put her two hands up to hold him back.

"Bobby, you'll catch my cold," she protested feebly.

"I don't care," he uttered before his lips captured hers.

For a fleeting moment, she resisted before succumbing to her need for him and drawing him even closer.

"Somehow," she said breathlessly when they finally came up for air, "I don't think this is what Lucy meant when she said to get some rest."

"Works for me," he smiled.

----------


	26. Chapter 26

Changes

A/N: If you're like me, you always want to know what happened after the closing credits…the last chapter. It's a little mushy here and there but hey! What's a romance without a little mush? Thanks for reading, thanks for all the comments, especially pryrmtns, trecebo and colbykid. Hope you enjoyed the little excursion in AU. DelphieKat—hope it was worth the wait!

----------

Epilogue

In spite of Bobby's best intentions, plans had to be postponed for a month. Sue's sniffles morphed into a full-blown cold. Bobby, not unexpectedly, came down with the same affliction. Sue refused to be married until they were both fully recovered. She'd told him she did not want to remember her wedding as a chorus of coughs and sneezes. Once again healthy, arrangements moved swiftly for a quiet wedding involving a handful of close friends.

"You have to pick the music for the wedding and reception," Sue reminded Bobby. she sat next to him on the couch going over their 'to do' list.

"I don't care."

"Then we have a problem. I can't hear."

"All right," he chuckled. "I'll talk to Lucy about it."

"Have you called Jack yet?" asked Sue.

"Planning to do so as we speak," he answered punching in the numbers. He put his arm around her shoulder as he waited while the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Jack, are you free to be my best man next Saturday?" asked Bobby as he smiled at Sue. He leaned in for a quick kiss.

Jack held the phone at arm's length with a puzzled expression on his face. He heard a voice on the other end that sounded a lot like Bobby, but the request was unexpected.

"Jack? Jack? You there?"

"Who is this?"

"What do you mean who is this? It's Bobby, you bloke," said the voice in exasperation.

"Bobby? Bobby Manning?"

"Yes!"

"Did you just ask me to be your best man at your wedding _next_ Saturday?" Jack asked doubtfully.

"Right, mate," replied a cheerful Bobby. "Can you? That is, if you don't have plans. And you're welcome to bring Ali."

There was silence as a thousand questions went through Jack's mind.

"Jack? Still there?"

"I don't want to rain on your parade but isn't this a little sudden? By the way, it is Sue you want to marry, isn't it??"

"What gave it away?" joked Bobby.

"Oh, maybe the way you two couldn't keep your eyes off of each other that weekend we visited," Jack said dryly. "Or the way you talk about her every time I call. And that sketch you drew. Shall I go on?"

"I guess I haven't been very subtle about my feelings."

"No, you haven't." Jack paused a moment. "Seriously, Bobby, you've known Sue for what? Two? Three months? Isn't this a little sudden?"

"Three months, three years or thirty, my feelings won't change, Jack. She makes me happy," Bobby answered his voice tender as he gazed at Sue. "I love her, she loves me. What better reason to get married?"

"But…"

"No buts," he said firmly. "I didn't think it was possible but when I'm with Sue, life is good again, mate, very good. I'm not letting her slip through my fingers."

Remembering the dark period his friend had gone through, Jack could only nod at the obvious contentment Bobby now found with this woman. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"In that case, I'd consider it an honor to be your best man."

"Great!" replied the enthusiastic groom-to-be. "See you next week Saturday if not sooner. Don't forget to bring Ali."

"Whoa! Wait a minute!" Jack shouted into the phone. "Bobby? You still there?"

"What?"

"Aren't you going to give me any details? Like the time? Where the wedding's going to be? How should we dress?" he demanded.

"Oh…right. It's going to be very simple," answered Bobby. "That's how we want it. Her friends have offered to have the wedding and reception at their home so with you and Ali, there'll be less than a dozen people."

"Time?"

"Eleven a.m. Oh, by the way, could you stop by my place and bring that dark blue suit? It'll save me a trip to New York. And pick a tie to fit the occasion."

"I take it your baseball tie is out of the running."

"I was thinking of something a bit more conservative."

"Anything else?"

"If I think of anything, I'll call."

"You do that. See you soon."

Jack stared at the silent receiver. Getting married! Who would've thought three months ago this would be the outcome of Bobby's decision to get away from it all? Jack shook his head and slowly replaced the phone in its dock.

"What was that about a best man…next Saturday?" asked a curious Ali.

"That," began Jack, "was Bobby."

"And?"

"Wanna go to a wedding?"

"Wedding? Whose wedding?" demanded Ali even though she already had a pretty good idea. She just wanted confirmation.

"Bobby and Sue are getting married next Saturday."

"Married!" she shrieked softly jumping up from the sofa. "Married! Oh my God!" She threw her arms around Jack's neck.

"Whoa! What's this?" asked a startled Jack pulling back a little. "Hey! Why the tears?"

"I'm…I'm just so happy for them," she sniffed wiping away the few tears with the back of her hand.

"You don't think they're rushing into marriage?"

She shook her head. "Not after I saw them that weekend we were up there. They're perfect for each other."

"C'mon here, you softie you," smiled Jack as he pulled her into a hug. "Who knew beneath that sophisticated ad exec façade beats the heart of a romantic?" he teased.

"Who got all choked up when he was asked to be best man?" retorted Ali.

"I plead guilty."

"It's good to have Bobby happy again," she said softly as she rested her head on Jack's. "I think Darcy would approve of Sue. She's good for him."

"Yeah, she is."

-----------

"Is he coming?" asked Sue as Bobby put down the phone.

"I think he thought it was a prank," Bobby smiled turning to her. "However, I was able to convince him of the seriousness of my request so he will be here with bells on his toes and probably Ali in tow." He kissed her forehead and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "He thought we're rushing things a bit."

"Are we?"

"Feels right to me," was his prompt response. "Couldn't be happier. What about you?"

"Same here," sighed Sue as she snuggled into his arms. Her friends had made the same comment but once she had convinced them it was what she really wanted, they had thrown themselves wholeheartedly into the wedding preparations.

Tara and Myles had offered the use of their home for the wedding and reception. Bobby had insisted on having the late morning wedding catered so everyone could enjoy the festivities instead of worrying about the preparations. Lucy volunteered to handle the decorations while D had arranged for a photographer.

"Are you sure you don't want your parents to be at the wedding?" asked Bobby.

"Hmm?" said Sue lifting her head. She'd felt vibrations in his chest. "Did you say something?"

"_Sorry_," he signed and spoke. "I forgot to look at you."

"It's okay," she assured him. "What did you say?"

"I asked if you wanted your parents to come. There's still time to invite them."

Sue shook her head. "I know my Dad will be disappointed but it's better this way. You don't know my mother. I love her dearly but I can just imagine how she'll want to takeover everything," she said ruefully. "We can visit them afterwards and break the news together."

"Sounds like we'll be busy traveling for the next few months," he joked. "I promised my parents the same thing since they couldn't be here. Now, for our honeymoon plans..."

She put her finger on his lips. "Not another word, Bobby Manning. We're honeymooning here."

"Are you sure? We could spend a few days in New York or the Bahamas or where ever you want."

"Everything I want or need is right here," she said softly cupping his face in her hands. She leaned in for a kiss.

"In that case," he murmured, "let the honeymoon begin."

----------

It was a beautiful Saturday morning for a wedding. Lucy and Tara had done a fabulous job decorating the gazebo and the luncheon tables. Smiles adorned the faces of the handful of guests and the wedding party. The groom beamed with happiness while the bride was radiant in a sleeveless white gown and a short veil.

"Dearly Beloved," began the minister, "we are gathered here together to join this man and this woman…"

The minister's voice died away as Jack viewed the scene before him in bemused wonder. When he'd insisted Bobby move to his place in this quiet town, he never dreamed that this would be the result. The most he had hoped for was for Bobby to regain some of his zest for life. To have his best friend find love again in this most unexpected of places was astonishing and most gratifying.

Lucy looked at the couple and marveled at the changes that had transpired in three short months. Three months ago, life had been relatively calm and uneventful. Then Bobby Manning came to town, a man so wrapped up in his grief that he shut everyone out. No one had wanted to get close to him. No one had—except Sue. Somehow she'd managed to pierce the thick wall he had built around his feelings and chipped away until the real man had been revealed. His anger had changed to acceptance to friendship and then to love. She could see his feelings for her friend in the sparkle of his eyes. As for Sue, she'd never seen her look happier.

Myles beamed in smug satisfaction. He'd known if anyone could get through this difficult patient it would be Sue. Discussing Bobby's case with his New York physician, both had agreed Bobby had needed someone with a positive outlook on life and persistence to help him out of his depression. The doctors had done all they could. Myles had assured Tom Mitchell that he had the perfect person in mind—the clinic's physical therapist. And the prescription had succeeded beyond his wildest dreams. Yup, he was a good doctor all right. He looked at Tara and smiled.

Sue watched Bobby as he promised to love her for better or for worse for the rest of their lives. The man before her was very different from the one who had so rudely brushed off her help three months ago. That man had been hurting so badly emotionally that he hadn't been able to heal physically. At times she'd felt like giving up but there had been those tantalizing glimpses of a different person so she kept on plugging away. Her persistence had paid off. Bobby had changed from the worst of her patients to someone she could love—and she did with her whole heart and soul.

Bobby gazed at Sue with a tender smile. When he'd arrived in town three months ago, he had expected…no, he had planned to wallow in his misery. What he hadn't counted on was having someone like Sue walk into his life and changing his whole mindset. In the process of healing, he had unexpectedly fallen in love with the feisty blonde and she with him. He felt incredible blessed—life was wonderful again.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife," announced the minister as he smiled. "You may kiss the bride."

Bobby lifted Sue's veil and smiled as he caressed her face. "I love you," he whispered before lowering his lips to hers.

----------

He couldn't sleep. Despite the long day, he was still so wound up he couldn't close his eyes. Sue had fallen asleep soon after their lovemaking tired from the wedding preparations. All he wanted to do was to stare at the beautiful woman in his arms…his wife.

So much had occurred during this past year that at times, it had been difficult to fully comprehend what was happening. But one thing was crystal clear in his mind—he loved Sue with all his heart. She had brought him out of the darkness that surrounded him and showed him that goodness and sweetness still existed in life.

As he gently tucked a strand of hair from her face, he hoped they had a great many years together. It would take that long to show Sue how much he loved her.

Drawing her closer to him, he finally closed his eyes. His last thought before he drifted off to sleep was life was very good once more and it was all because of Sue.

The End


End file.
